HumanVampire's Love
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hinata adalah wadah dari cakra monster vampir bernama Nore Onna. Naruto adalah seorang manusia yang menjadi vampir dan jincuriki kyuubi. Uchiha Madara vampir terkuat yang ingin memiliki kekuatan dua monster hebat tersebut. Bisakah manusia berperang melawan Uciha Madara beserta anggota fuinnya? lalu bagaimana kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

HumanVampire's Love

Galaksi maupun jagad raya ini begitu luas. Banyak sekali hal-hal di dunia ini yang masih belum terungkap atau tergapai oleh makhluk yang bernama manusia. Manusia memang makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan karena memiliki akal, perasaan dan cinta serta berbagai kemampuan dalam setiap bidangnya. Namun, kemampuan manusia itu ada batasannya. Mata mereka tak bisa melihat hal yang tak terlihat disekitarnya. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada dua kehidupan lain yang mengelilingi mereka. Kehidupan yang berbeda dengan mereka. Kehidupan yang jika kita melihatnya secara kasat mata berperawakan seperti manusia, namun hati, pola pikir mereka berbeda serta kekuatan khusus yang mereka punya tentunya membuat mereka menjadi spesial. Ada dua kehidupan tak kasat mata yang mengelilingi manusia. Pertama adalah kehidupan sekumpulan makhluk yang hidup abadi, berdarah dingin dan sangat menyukai darah manusia. Benar, mereka adalah sekumpulan vampire yang hidup di hutan kegelapan yang dibawah lereng gunung fuji. Hutan ini dinamakan hutan _Shi. _Pemukiman vampir ini layaknya pemukiman manusia biasa, banyak sekali pendaki gunung fuji yang tersesat mampir ke pemukiman ini hanya untuk sekedar menginap ataupun sekedar bertanya kearah mana mereka harus pergi agar bisa keluar dari hutan. Namun na'as kematian selalu menghampiri para pendaki itu, mereka selalu menjadi santapan para vampir yang kelaparan baik darah maupun dagingnya. Makhluk-makhluk itu memakan daging manusia mentah-mentah. Mulut mereka penuh dengan darah segar.

Darah segar berceceran disekitar hutan yang agak jauh dari pemukiman mereka. Seorang vampir laki-laki melihat temannya memakan daging-daging itu dengan rakus dan terkesan buas. Vampir itu mendengus dan menopangkan tangan didagunya. Dia tak bisa memakan daging manusia, dia berfikir kalau seharusnya manusia dan vampir itu harus hidup berdampingan dengan damai. Butuh waktu lama untuk melatih dirinya sendiri agar tak memakan daging dan meminum darah manusia. Vampir disekitarnya menganggap ia merupakan vampir abnormal karena kebiasaannya ini. Terserah vampir-vampir itu menganggap dirinya bagaimana. Dia merasa lebih baik hidup abadi seperti ini daripada hidup dengan membunuh manusia walaupun itu adalah kodrat seorang vampir. Untuk mengatasi rasa laparnya dia mengganti manusia dengan hewan yang hidup disekitar pemukiman mereka. Ada satu hal yang ingin sekali dia wujudkan, yaitu menyatukan vampir dan manusia agar hidup damai serta saling membantu. Walaupun terkesan susah namun dia ingin mewujudkan mimipi mulianya ini tak peduli rintangan apa yang harus mereka hadapi. Salah seorang dari lima temannya yang asik makan, tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Naruto, apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak tertarik dengan darah dan daging manusia?" tanya seorang vampir yang memiliki tanda merah memanjang berujung lancip dikedua pipinya.

"Iya kau benar Kiba, aku sudah tertarik lagi untuk memakan manusia".

"Kau benar-benar vampir berhati lembut Naruto" celetuk salah seorang temannya yang bernama shikamaru. "Kau telah mencoreng nama baik vampir".

"Lebih baik kau diam Shikamaru!" Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan ocehan Shikamaru.

Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan teman-temannya. Selain shikamaru dan Kiba masih ada tiga orang lagi yang asik memakan daging segar itu. mereka bernama Gaara, Sakura dan seekor anjing yang bernama Akamaru. Mata Naruto beralih melihat kelebatan bayangan yang menghinggapi batang pepohonan. Semakin lama kelebatan bayangan itu mendekatinya. Sedetik kemudian bayangan itu duduk disampingnya. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat sahabat karibnnya ada didepannya sekarang. Sahabatnya ini termasuk vampir yang spesial, jika pada umumnya asal mula seseorang menjadi vampir karena digigit oleh vampir lain tapi pria ini berbeda. Dia sendiri yang ingin menjadi vampir dengan cara meminum racun didalam tubuh vampir yang telah dibunuhnya dan hidup abadi bersama kekasihnya yaitu Sakura. Kekuatan cinta mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang ternyata seorang vampir, entah dimana mereka saling mengenal. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan hidup bersama Sakura, tapi dalam hati kecil Naruto yakin ada alasan lain kenapa Sasuke memilih jalan seperti ini. Melihat kisah mereka, Naruto berfikir apa bisa seorang manusia jatuh cinta pada seorang vampir atau sebaliknya. Jika hal itu terjadi padanya, Naruto ingin berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Hidup berdampingan dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang. Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bahagia. Jika Sasuke berada didekatnya, Naruto tidak lagi merasakan kesepian yang mendera kalbunya.

"Kali ini perjalananku membosankan. Naruto, apa kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Kelihatanya mereka menangkap daging besar dan segar, pasti banyak darah yang dihasilkan manusia itu?" ajak Sasuke dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri kerumunan temannya.

"Aku sudah tak nafsu lagi memakan manusia".

"Sudah aku duga. Baik, aku makan malam dulu Naruto".

"Sasuke-kun, kemarilah" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

Terkadang Naruto tak mengerti dengan sahabat karibnya. Dia dulu adalah seorang manusia tapi kenapa seakan tak memiliki perasaan lagi dan tega memakan mereka. Sasuke akhirnya bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Dia juga tak kalah rakus dengan mereka. Naruto sudah bosan melihat pemandangan ini setiap harinya, sekarang dia ingin menghibur diri dari kegalauan hatinya. Dia berniat jalan-jalan dipusat kota Konoha walaupun jarak dengan pemukiman para vampir lumayan Jauh. Hanya dimalam hari Naruto bisa menikmati keindahan kota Konoha dan melihat bagaimana cara manusia hidup dan hanya dimalam hari matahari sudah tak bisa bersinar. Hal ini sudah Naruto lakukan selama bertahun-tahun, didalam hatinya dia selalu beranggapan bahwa menjadi manusia merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Naruto berusaha keras agar dia terlihat seperti manusia, mulai dari cara berjalan dan hal-hal kecil lainya. Kakinya menyusuri trotoar yang disinari oleh lampu-lampu yang berdiri tegak disisi jalan. Kebiasaan Naruto mengunjungi Konoha membuat dia sedikit demi sedikit mengikuti kebiasaan orang-orang disini. Kali ini perutnya benar-benar lapar,ada sebuah menu makanan yang ia suka dari makanan manusia yaitu Ramen. Malam ini Naruto ingin sekali menungunjunginya.

"Hihihihi saatnya makan Ramen"Naruto merogoh saku celana dan melihat isi dompet kodok hijau miliknya. "Hemm tabunganku masih banyak sepertinya cukup untuk makan tiga mangkok mie ramen kesukaanku".

Naruto perjalan pelahan menyusuri jalan. Lagi-lagi setiap dia mengunjungi Konoha hatinya terasa damai, bahagia dan nyaman. Dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang orang lain rasakan. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan indahnya kebahagiaan kota ini. Mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya melihat setiap hal kecil yang ada disekelilingnya. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna biru kehitaman, berdiri dan melihat hutan belantara yang ada.

"BYAKUGAN!" Ucap gadis itu lirih namun penekanan katanya sangat meyakinkan.

Entah hal apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga Naruto begitu penasaran dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Byakugan? Apa itu? ucap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto adalah seorang vampir yang bisa mendengarkan suara manusia sampai sejauh satu kilometer. Di telinganya gadis mengucapkan kata "Byakugan" berkali-kali. Kelihatannya dia berusaha mencoba hal yang bernama "Byakugan" itu. Pikir Naruto.

"Aku pikir gadis itu butuh bantuan" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Sebuah ide konyol terlintas dibenaknya. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap dibelakang gadis itu. Tepat beberapa sentimeter dari si gadis Naruto mulai membuka suaranya. "Haloooooo, kau yang disana apa perlu bantuan hihihihi ?".

Gadis berambut biru kehitaman berjingkat kaget dan segera membalikan badan sevara spontan. Wajahnya memerah layaknya sebuah tomat yang sudah matang. Mata gadis itu terpaku menatap sesosok pria didepannya. Menurutnya pria itu sangatlah tampan, dengan rambut kuning yang dimilikinya dan seulas senyum yang mempesona membuat dirinya terlena. Gadis itu tak sadar kalau hidungnya sudah keluar darah. Naruto terus tersenyum memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba gadis didepannya jatuh pingsan, dengan cekatan Naruto menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tak terjatuh.

"Wuaaaaaa, apa yang sudah aku lakukan!" teriak Naruto panik dan shock.


	2. Chapter 2

HUMANVAMPIRE'S LOVE

Pasti banyak yang berpikir kalau FF ini ceritanya sama kayak twilight. Hemm aku sebagai author kurang setuju sih karena detail dari alurnya berbeda walaupun intinya sama yaitu vampir dan manusia saling jatuh cinta hehehe. Banyak kok cerita dengan tokoh vampir seperti Blade, vampir diary, underwold dll. Si Author tidak begitu hafal dengan JURUS-JURUS setiap tokoh jadi maklum ya kalau ada yang salah. Semoga kalian suka yaa dan jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.

Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana menangani gadis ini. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sehingga membuat gadis ini pingsan sampai-sampai hidungnya berdarah. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau disekitarnya tak ada orang lain. Tak ada ide sama sekali kemana dia harus membawa gadis ini. Dengan terpaksa Naruto membopong gadis itu dan berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang terdapat dipinggiran jalan dengan penerangan lampu yang remang-remang diatasnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dia melihat wajah polos seorang gadis yang terbaring diatas pahanya. Mata Naruto sekang tertuju pada sebercak darah segar dibawah hidung gadis itu. Tangan kirinya perlahan mengusap darah yang berwarna merah kehitaman. Aneh, ini sungguh aneh. Naluri vampirnya tak lagi tergerak dan bernafsu walaupun darah segar ada dihadapannya. Naruto mendekatkan jari jemarinya diindra penciuman yang ia miliki untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri atas keganjilan yang mendera dirinya. Bau anyir darah tercium jelas oleh indra penciumannya. Benar, tak ada lagi rasa ingin meminum darah manusia ataupun daging mereka untuk santapan makan malam. Naruto sangat gembira dengan perubahan signifikan yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Senyum kebahagiaan terukir jelas dibibirnya, akhirnya dia menang melewati semua tantangan yang ia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya kini beralih kesetiap jengkal ukiran Tuhan yang ada diwajah gadis yang menurutnya polos. Setelah diperhatikan secara seksama gadis ini tampak cantik, manis serta menarik dimatanya.

Kegelapan dimata Hinata lama-kelamaan memudar. Matanya perlahan terbuka lebar, setengah sadar dia melihat sosok pria berambut kuning mengkilat dihadapannya. Wajah itu tampak bersinar terang dibawah cahaya lampu. Pria tampan itu tersenyum ramah. Hinata masih berfikir kenapa wajah pria itu begitu dekat dan tepat berada diatasnya lalu kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk namun sangat dingin ditengkuk kepalanya. Kesadaran Hinata datang sepenuhnya, sesuatu yang empuk namun dingin itu adalah paha pria berambut kuning ini yang dijadikan bantal untuk menopang kepalanya. Mata mereka beradu sepersekian detik, saat itu juga mereka merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi seluruh isi kepalanya. Kehangatan yang Naruto dan Hinata rasakan membuat semburat merah namun samar di kedua pipi mereka. Hinata segera bangkit dan duduk sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ma..maafkan aku….!" ucap Hinata malu-malu. Suaranya yang halus dan lirih menambah kesan imut didalam diri Hinata. Semakin lama wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku hanya menolongmu. Sebenarnya aku bingung harus membawamu kemana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu sampai siuman" Naruto mengatakan itu semua dengan senyuman tapi Hinata hanya terdiam terpaku melihat senyum Naruto dengan wajah yang terus memerah penuh dengan perasaan kagum. "_Hajimemasite, Watashi wa Naruto desu_! _Yoroshiku Onigai Shimasu_"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengn senng hati, namun Hinata hanya memandang telapak tangan itu bingung. Dia tak harus membalas atau diam saja karena dia terlalu gugup melakukan itu semua. Naruto heran melihat tingkah gadis ini.

"Apa kau tak mau berteman denganku?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dengan suara lesu.

"Bu..bukan begitu Naruto-kun. _Watashi wa Hinata desu_! _Yoroshiku Onigai Shimasu_ " ucap Hinata gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berteman hehehe" Naruto mengenggam tangan kanan Hinata dan memaksa Hinata untuk membalas jabatan tangannya sebagai tanda pertemanan. Dingin, itu yang Hinata rasakan dari setiap pori-pori kulit Naruto.

Kepala Hinata semakin panas dan seakan mau meledak. Baru pertama kali ini dia merasakan hal aneh saat berjabat tangan dengan seorng pria. Dadanya bergemuruh, detak jantungnya tak lagi berirama secara normal. Hinata tak tahu perasaan aneh macam apa ini. Hinata tak menyadari kalau cairan merah kehitaman keluar lagi dari hidungnya. Kejadian ini akan terus terulang ketika dia bertemu dengan pria yang Hinata anggap sangat tampan serta menarik dimatanya. Terakhir kali dia mengalami kejadian sekitar sepuluh lima tahun yang lalu, ketika dia jatuh cinta kepada kakak kelasnya. Apa benar dia jatuh cinta lagi?.

"Ehm..Hinata, hidungmu berdarah lagi. Apa kau sakit?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke hidung Hinata.

"Ti..Tidak, aku memang sering seperti ini" jawab Hinata gelagapan.

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Dia kemudian menunduk karena malu, Hinata tak bisa kalau harus melihat wajah Naruto terlalu lama. Uluran tangan seseorang dengan sebuah saputangan bermotif katak berwarna hijau membuat dirinya tersentak. Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum manis kepada Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Senyum macam apa itu? batin Hinata.

"Pakailah saputanganku untuk membersihkan darahmu".

"_Arigatou_Naruto-_kun_" Hinata mengambil saputangan Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk makan ramen. Apa kau ikut?" ajak Naruto. Hinata meggelengkan kepalanya tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja kau tidak segampang itu menerima ajakan pria asing sepertiku. _Sayonara_ Hinata-_chan_".

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?".

"Mungkin setiap hari, karena aku suka berkeliling Konoha dimalam hari hehe".

Bayangan Naruto dimata Hinata semakin lama semakin memudar didalam kegelapan. Hinata begitu bahagia kala berjumpa dengan sosok pria tampan yang bernama Naruto. Dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata yakin dia bukan penduduk Konoha. Hinata melihat saputangan pria itu dan berpikir sejenak.

"Dia sangat tampan".

Disebuah malam yang sunyi dan jauh dari keramaian Konoha, ada beberapa kelompok orang sedang berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu yang serius. Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah organisasi kecil. Rumah tua dengan dinding bercat putih yang sudah terkelupas dan berlumut, Pintu kayu yang tua, sehingga membuat suara decitan setiap kali orang menarik ataupun mendorongnya. Disetiap dinding rumah kecil ini, terdapat ornamen-ornamen aneh yang berhubungan dengan vampir. Sepuluh anak muda sedang berkumpul dan nampak serius, mereka bernama Neji, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Karin, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Shino dan Kakashi. "_Fea_" adalah nama dari organisasi ini. Arti dari kata _Fea _adalah semangat atau _Spirit_. Organisasi Kecil yang bertugas untuk memusnahkan Vampir dan melindungi kota dari kelompok vampir. Fea didirikan oleh seorang pemuda berbakat dan sangat kuat yang bernama Uchiha itachi.

Organisasi Fea berkumpul untukmerencanakan patroli disekitar Hutan yang mengelilingi kota. Hampir setiap hari selalu ada satu warga yang menjadi korban vampir-vampir kelaparan. Tapi malam ini mereka berharap tak ada lagi yang menjadi korban. Organisasi ini sangat tertutup dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Selain tertutup organisasi ini hanya beranggotakan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Itachi terlihat membentangkan sebuah peta Kota Konoha, dia mulai memberi arahan kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik, malam ini kita akan melakukan patroli. Aku dengar, kemarin salah satu warga ditemukan ditewas di batas barat kota dan dua hari yang lalu korban lain ditemukan dibagian timur kota. Jadi, aku akan membagi kelompok kita menjadi dua tim. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kakashi kalian adalah Tim Barat. Sedangkan sisanya adalah Tim Timur. Apa kalian mengerti?" Ucap Itachi penuh ketegasan.

"Baik kami mengerti!"

"Itachi-_san_, kenapa kau memisahkanku dengan Neji?" protes Karin atas keputusan Itachi. Karin adalah perempuan yang begitu mencintai Neji namun Neji tak begitu menghiraukan perasaan Karin.

"Jika satu tim dengan Neji, kau hanya akan menyusahkannya saja. Lagipula Karin, setiap Tim harus ada sseorang yang memiliki kekuatan pelacak" jawab Itachi penuh kesabaran.

"Tapi di Tim Barat sudah ada Shino!" sanggah Karin semakin berapi-api.

"Karin, ikutilah apa yang disarankan Itachi, kau adalah seorang pemilik kekuatan pelacak yang hebat jadi hanya dengan kekuatanmu saja, kau sudah menjangkau wilayah pelacakan cukup jauh. Sedangkan aku masih butuh Shino!" Neji mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Karin. Karin terdiam den menuruti semua perkataan Neji.

"_Wakatta"_ ucap Karin dengan perasaan enggan.

"Sekarang, ayo kita bergerak!" perintah Kakashi.

Tim Neji sudah memasuki kawasan hutan sebelah Barat. Suasana begitu gelap, dingin dan sedikit mencekam. Tak ada satu pendudukpun yang berani berkeliaran disini, kecuali hanya mereka yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Neji bersama yang lainnye berudaha fokus dan konsentrasi untuk mencari musuh.

"BYKUGAN!" ucap Neji penuh penekanan. Byakugan adalah kekuatan matan Neji memiliki radius penglihatan sejauh delapan ratus meter. Byakugan bisa mendeteksi dan melihat apapun dalam jangkauan penglihatan.

"Mushi bushin No jutsu!" gumam Shino, tak lama ratusan bahkan ribuan serangga keluar dari tubuh Shino dan meniru persis fisik Shino. Shino membagi beberapa serangga untuk menjadi bayangannya dan menyebar diseluruh wilayah Hutan bagian barat.

Neji terus berkonsentrasi mencari musuh yang ada disekitarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan ada seorang dengan chakra berbeda. Chakra yang dihafalnya yaitu chakra seorang vampir. Neji sedikit heran, karena chakra ini terasa hangat tidak dingin seperti chakra vampir lainnya.

"Aku menemukannya, vampir itu ada diarah jam dua" Ujar Neji.

"Yosh, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajarnya!" ucap Rock Lee penuh semangat.

Neji dan kawan-kawan merubah arah dan mengejar kemana vampir itu pergi. Mereka terus mempercepat pengejaran namun sepertinya, vampir itu bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka walaupun dalam radius lima ratus meter.

"Sia! Sepertinya dia sudah merasakan kehadiran kita!" gerutu Neji penuh amarah.

"Jangan khawatir Neji, serangga bayangku sudah mendekatinya!. Kita pasti bisa menghabisinya". Ucap shino layaknya semangat api yang membara.

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

HumanVampire's Love

Chapter 3

Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina

Genre : Romance / Fantasy

Rating : T

Part Sebelumnya

Neji terus berkonsentrasi mencari musuh yang ada disekitarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan ada seorang dengan chakra berbeda. Chakra yang dihafalnya yaitu chakra seorang vampir. Neji sedikit heran, karena chakra ini terasa hangat tidak dingin seperti chakra vampir lainnya.

"Aku menemukannya, vampir itu ada diarah jam dua" Ujar Neji.

"Yosh, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajarnya!" ucap Rock Lee penuh semangat.

Neji dan kawan-kawan merubah arah dan mengejar kemana vampir itu pergi. Mereka terus mempercepat pengejaran namun sepertinya, vampir itu bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka walaupun dalam radius lima ratus meter.

"Sia! Sepertinya dia sudah merasakan kehadiran kita!" gerutu Neji penuh amarah.

"Jangan khawatir Neji, serangga bayangku sudah mendekatinya!. Kita pasti bisa menghabisinya". Ucap shino layaknya semangat api yang membara.

Chapter 3

Naruto melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon lain dengan santai dan menikmati udara dingin nan sejuk di sekitar Hutan. Entah kenapa pikirannya selalu teringat wajah Hinata yang cantik dan polos. Gadis yang baru ia kenal di kota Konoha. Hatinya yang dingin terasa hangat karena kehadirannya. Naruto, sangat ingin bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya sebentar, namun itu sudah membuatnya senang dan esok hari dia berencana untuk kembali lagi ke Konoha. Naruto terhenyak sesaat, dia merasakan ada sekitar lima orang yang membuntutinya. Bagi Naruto ini sungguh menyebalkan, karena disaat dia sudah merasakan kebahagiaan selalu ada kesengsaraan yang menyusulnya.

"Sial, kenapa harus ada manusia yang mencoba memburuku!" gerutu Naruto.

Dia semakinn mempercepat langkahnya. Ini membuat Naruto sedikit kuwalahan karena begitu banyaknya manusia yang mencoba untuk menghadangnya. Naruto memfokuskan diri, dia tak ingin dirinya tertangkap. Lagipula selama ini dia ingin bersahabat dengan manusia bahkan ingin menjadi manusia. Sampai kapan pertempuran antara manusia dan vampir akan terus terjadi, ucap Naruto dalam hati. Sreet! sebuah Kunai melesat cepat dari sisi kanannya. Naruto mencoba menghindar namun Kunai itu berhasil menggores pipi kanannya. Lemparan kunai itu menancap dibatang pohon yang besar. Melihat penyerangan mendadak seperti ini terhadap dirinya, Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sayang, ketika dirinya berbalik sudah ada seseorang yang menghadangnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka secepat ini? aku masih merasakan kehadiran mereka puluhan meter dibelakangku!. Lalu benda macam apa yang ada didepanku sekarang, kenapa aku tak merasakan cakra manusia dalam dirinya!" Naruto berbicara sendiri dalam hati.

Naruto terus menghindar dari serangan musuh. Dia berlari kearah pohon berbatang besar yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Tak seperti manusia, yang hanya bisa memanjat jika ingin naik keatas puncak tertinggi sebuah pohon yang masih berdiri kokoh diatas tanah, namun Naruto hanya perlu berlari dengan santai layaknya dia berlari diatas jalan beraspal. Kemanapun Naruto pergi, musuh selalu mengikutinya dan merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kagebushin No Jutsu!" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menggandakan diri, ada tiga orang Naruto lain disekitarnya. Dua Naruto lain mencoba menyerang musuh, dan satu Naruto tiruan beserta Naruto yang asli mengumpulkan cakra berwarna biru ditelapak tangannya. Cakra itu membentuk pusaran angin dan berwujud padat. Mata Naruto asli terus tertuju pada musuh, dia tahu jika musuh tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Bayangan dirinya terus berusaha melawan musuh semampu mereka.

"Kikaich No Jutsu!". Ribuan serangga keluar dari tubuh musuh. Naruto tak tahu ada kekuata macam ini. Serangga-serangga itu dengan sendirinya menyerang dua bayangan Naruto sekaligus. Dua bayangannya menghilang karena senjata musuh berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Naruto yang berada diatas pohon berlari kebawah menuju musuh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Rasakan ini. Raseengaaaan!" Naruto dengan jelas melihat jurusnya mengenai dada musuh dengan tepat namun tubuh musuh pecah menjadi kumpulan-kumpulan serangga. "Apa?hanya serangga?! Pekik Naruto. Dia memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Hakke Keiushou!" teriak salah seorang tiba-tiba dari depan Naruto. Sosok pria tampan berambut panjang dengan mata indahnya. Sebuah cakra seperti angin keluar dari telapak tangannya. Naruto Terpental sejauh sepuluh meter. Terdapat goresan-goresan dan luka disekitar bahunya karena dia terdorong dengan kuat diantara semak-semak berduri.

Naruto berdiri dengan susah payah karena luka yang dideritanya. Lima orang dengan tatapan tak bersahabat sedikit demi sedikit mendekatinya. Tamatlah sudah riwayatku, batin Naruto. Naruto tahu lima orang muda didepannya bukanlah orang muda sembarangan. Mereka adalah manusia berkekuatan khusus. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan memusnahkannya. Bagaimanapun aku tak boleh musnah sseperti ini sebelum impianku terwujud.

"Bagaimana ini? apa kita harus memusnahkannya sekarang?" tanya Lee kepada Neji.

"Tidak, sebelumnya itachi berkata kepadaku agar kita tak memusnahkan vampir yang kita temukan. Dia menyuruh kita untuk membawanya ke markas. Itachi ingin mendapat informasi lebih banyak tentang vampir dari salah satu kelompok mereka. Ikat dia Tenten" perintah Neji penuh ketegasan.

Gadis yang memiliki gulungan rambut dikedua sisi kepalanya dan terlihat berpakaian tradisional China , mengeluarkan sebuah rantai dari yang keluar dari sebuah gulungan kertas besar yang ada dibelakang punggungnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto akan menjadi tawanan manusia.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dari kami, vampir jahat!" baru beberapa langkah Tenten berjalan, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Semuanya mendadak kaku seperti ada seseorang yang menahannya begitu kuat. "Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan!" seru Tenten.

"Tubuhku juga tak bisa digerakan, sial!" seru kakashi. Ternyata tak hanya tubuh Kakashi ataupun Tenten yang kaku tapi, tubuh yang lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kage nui no jutsu berhasil!" suara tenor seorang pria memecah keheningan dan kebingungan yang mereka rasakan.

Neji dan lainnya melihat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir keatas sedang duduk santai, tersenyum sambil menahan jurusnya. Pria itu terlihat begitu kecil diantara besarnya bulan yang bersinar terang dibelakangnya. Tak hanya kehadiran pria itu saja yang menarik perhatian tim barat namun ada sekitar empat anak muda lain yang berdiri sejajar dibelakang Naruto. Sosok gadis, berambut pendek berwarna merah muda berusaha membopong pundak Naruto dibahunya. Naruto terlihat bersyukur karena Sasuke, sakura, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru datang menyelamatkannya.

"Siapa kalian?" seru kakashi.

"Tentunya kalian pasti tahu siapa kami? Dan kenapa kami menyelamatkan pria berambut kuning ini?" jawab sosok pria berambut merah, tak beralis dengan tulisan kanji didahi kirinya secara enteng.

"Kalian pasti anggota vampir bernama _Fuin_" ucap Lee secara tegas.

"Ehh..Fu… apa?" kata Naruto bingung, dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan manusia itu.

"Jadi bangsamu sudah mendengar tentang berdirinya kelompok itu, tapi sayang sekali kami bukan termasuk anggota Fuin, walaupun kami memakan daging manusia tapi kami tak berniat bergabung dengan Fuin" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Kakashi memperhatikan sosok demi sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Satu persatu harus dia hafal bagaimana penampilannya agar nanti memudahkan penangkapan selanjutnya. Kakashi terkejut dengan hadirnya pria tampan, berambut hitam kebiruan menatap lurus, dingin dan angkuh kepada dirinya. Sejenak pria tampan itu memejamkan lalu membukanya secara perlahan. Tenggorokan Kakashi tercekat, dia tak menyangkan pria itu memiliki mata yang sama seperti Itachi. Sharingan. Bagaimana mungkin? batin Kakashi.

"Apa setelah mendengar penjelasanmu, kami akan langsung mempercayaimu" ujar Kakashi sinis. Mata Kakashi terus melihat kearah pria bermata sharingan itu.

"Itu urusan kalian mau percaya sama kami atau tidak. Sakura lakukan sekarang!" seru Shikamaru kepada sakura.

"Baik! sakura iwatoppa!" Sakura berteriak lantang dan memukulkan tangan kanannya ke tanah. Bebatuan dan tanah tiba-tiba terbang ke udara beserta Neji dan kawan-kawan. Mereka berteriak dan segera menghindar dari serangan. Dengan cekatan Shikamaru melepaskan jurus bayangannya yang bercabang dan melumpuhkan gerakan lawan. Kakashi dan lainnya berlindung dibalik batang pepohongan. Bom asap meledak, Naruto bersama kawannya pun melerikan diri.

"Sial, mereka melarikan diri! seru Tenten.

"Tenten tunggu, jangan gegabah" protes Neji. Tenten tak mempedulikan perkataan Neji, dia terus berusaha berlari dan mengejar keenam vampir yang melarikan diri.

"Kuchiyose tobidongu!" teriak Tenten sambil membuka lebar-lebar gulungan kertas yang selalu ia bawa, dari kertas itu keluar beberapa senjata tajam seprti Kunai, shuriken dan senjata-senjata lainnya. Tenten mengarahkan senjata-senjata itu kepada Naruto beserta kawannya.

Gaara merasakan bahaya yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya dan temannya. Dia merasakan beberapa senjata tajam akan menusuk mereka. Gaara segera membalikan badan, matanya menyipit sambil bergumam sesuatu.

"SUNA NO TATE!" ucapnya lirih.

Kumpulan-kumpulan pasir membentang memanjang untuk melindungi dirinya dan nyawa mereka. Dari kejauhan terlihat seperti dinding pasir yang kokoh, bahkan senjata-senjata tajam tenten tak bisa menembusnya. Gaara tersenyum sinis lalu kemuadian meneruskan perjalanannya. Semkain jauh Gaara dan temannya pasirnya pun ikut menghilang.

"A..apa, pertahanan pasir?" tenten tak percaya dengan adanya kekuatan seperti itu.

Tenten dan temannya berdiri diatas tebing dan hanya bisa melihat mereka berlari. Sudah tak mungkin mengejar mereka karena jangkauan mereka sudah jauh.

"Kita tak boleh meremehkan mereka" celetuk Kakashi sambil melihat vampir-vampir itu pergi. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang oleh sosok wajah yang memiliki mata sharingan.

"Anak buahnya saja berkekuatan seperti itu, apalagi dengan ketua Fuin?! Ucap Shino.

Naruto dan teman-temannya berkumpul dirumah Kiba. Gaara sedang asik tiduran di sofa, Sasuke membaca buku, Kiba bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya akamaru, shikamaru berdiri tepat disamping Naruto, sedangkan Sakura sibuk menyembuhkan luka-luka ditubuh Naruto. Hanya karena mereka makhluk abadi bukan berarti mereka tak bisa dilukai secara fisik. Cahaya kehijaun terlihat dari kedua telapak tangan Sakura tepat diatas tubuh Naruto yang terluka. Ada pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala Naruto selama beberapa jam terakhir. Fuin? Kelompok seperti apa itu? selama ini Naruto tak pernah mendengar organisasi atau kelompok bernama Fuin.

"Hei Naruto, kau hampir saja membuat kami tertangkap!" potes Shikamaru bertampang malas. Naruto selalu merepotkan dirinya dan lainnya.

"Iya maafkan aku" ucap Naruto, dia begitu merasa bersalah kepada teman-temannya.

"Baka Naruto! Untung saja kami tak sengaja melihatmu dihutan ketika kami mencari makanan!" Sakura benar-benar capek atas ulah konyol yang selalu dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu darimana saja kau?" sekarang Kiba ikut mengintrogasinya.

"Aku dari kota Konoha" jawab Naruto ringan.

"APA!" semua terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Kau ini cari mati ya?!" lagi-lagi Sakura terus mengomelinya. "Kalau Tuan Madara tahu kau bisa-bisa dimusnahkan".

"Naruto, lebih baik kau jangan kesana lagi. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu". ucap Naruto santai dan penuh perhatian kepada sahabat karibnya.

Sasuke memang selalu peduli dan perhatian padanya, benar-benar sahabat yang baik, bahkan Naruto sudah menganggap Sasuke saudaranya sendiri. Naruto mengangguk lesu, namun anggukan itu hanya kepura-puraan saja. Apapun yang terjadi Naruto ingin selalu pergi kesana dan juga ingin bertemu Hinata. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa selalu saja Hinata yang ada diotaknya. Naruto jadi ingat kembali apa yang ia ingin katakan kepada temannya.

"Shikamaru, kalau boleh tahu Fuin adalah kelompok seperti apa? kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kelompok ini" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau begitu bodoh, organisasi besar seperti fuin saja kau tidak tahu" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Hai Shikamaru, aku hanya bertanya kepadamu jadi jelaskan saja jangan banyak bicara!" Naruto mengomel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru.

"Fuin memiliki arti kegelapan. Organisasi ini tentunya memiliki tujuan yang tidak begitu baik jika dilihat secara netral' tukas Gaara secara tiba-tiba.

"Tujuan tidak baik?" Naruto masih bingung dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Gaara.

"Fuin memiliki tujuan tersendiri, mereka ingin memperbesar kelompok vampir dijepang bahkan misi ekstrim mereka, ingin menjadikan seluruh warga jepang sebagai pengikut mereka. Dengan kata lain Fuin, ingin membinasakan manusia dan vampir ingin menguasai semuanya" Gaara dengan sabar menjelaskan organisasi Fuin mendetail kepada Naruto.

"Apa? itu sungguh mengerikan, itu benar-benar melanggar hak semua makhluk untuk hidup tenang dan damai!" ujar Naruto berapi-api.

"Ketua Fuin pernah mendatangiku dan mereka ingin mengajak kita untuk bergabung dengan organisasi mereka. Dia sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan kita berenam khususnya Kau, Gaara dan Sasuke. Mereka ingin sekali merekrut kalian" oceh Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau menolak mereka kan?" tanya Naruto penuh kekhawatiran. Dia tak ingin bergabung dengan organisasi jahat itu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah konyol seperti itu".

"Kau benar-benar hebat Shikamaru!" Naruto sangat puas mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Tapi siapa ketua organisasi mengerikan itu?"

"Tuan Uciha Madara!" sahut sasuke


	4. Chapter 4

HumanVampire's Love

Chapter 3

Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina

Genre : Romance / Fantasy

Rating : T

Hinata pulang dengan wajah gembira dan berseri-seri. Selama perjalanan dia terus mengusap lembut sapu tangan bermotif kodok dari Naruto. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Tak terasa langkah kakinya sudah membawa Hinata didepan rumah yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah. Perlahan dia masuk kedalam rumah, dari dapur terlihat ibunya sedang sibuk memasak serta ayahnya yang asik membaca koran meja makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Kamar yang tak begitu luas namun tertata rapi nan indah layaknya kamar seorang putri raja. Kamar Hinata dominan bercat putih dan pink. Beberapa boneka panda dan teddy bear berjejer rapi di pojok ranjangnya. Bunga-bunga jenis mandevella sanderi berwarna merah orange yang merambat disekitar jendela membuat kamar Hinata semakin indah dan sejuk . Gadis itu meletakkan sapu tangan Naruto diranjang, lalu beralih mengambil tisu dimeja belajarnya. Hinata tak mau mengotori sapu tangan pemberian pria tampan yang bernama Naruto itu. Ia hanya ingin menyimpannya lalu jika bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, dia ingin sekali mengembalikannya.

Persaan ini akhirnya muncul kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang. Perasaan saat kau berdebar-debar jika bertemu dengan seorang pria. Meninggalnya Yohiko yang merupakan kekasihnya, membuat Hinata menutup hati untuk pria manapun karena dia sangat mencintai Yohiko. Melihat Naruto, membuat Hinata teringat akan sosok Yohiko. Dengan model rambut yang sama, warna juga hampir sama membuat dirinya mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Yohiko. Hinata berdiri dipinggi jendela, dia mencoba merasakan angin malam yang berhembus pelan, matanya melihat langit gelap berhiaskan bintang dan bulan bundar besar yang bersinar terang. Sepersekian detik mata Hinata terpaku kepada bulan, seolah dia melihat senyum dan wajah Naruto disana.

"Sudah saatnya aku bangkit, tak lagi terpuruk karena kepergianmu. Aku yakin Yohiko juga menginginkan aku untuk hidup bahagia. Benar kan Yohiko?".

Angin kemudian berhembus kencang, Hinata sudah tahu jawaban Yohiko dari angin yang berputar mengelilinginya. Walaupun Yohiko meninggal namun Hinata masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Mungkin Yohiko tak bisa pergi dengan tenang kalau keadaannya seperti ini, lagi pula Hinata masih tak merelakan kepergian Yohiko. Dan sekarang Yohiko bisa pergi dengan tenang karena Hinata tahu bagaimana dia harus tetap hidup. Suara berisik dan ramai terdengar dari depan pagar rumahnya. Ternyata kakaknya sudah pulang bersama tiga orang temannya, Deidara nee-chan, Tenten dan Karin. Neji beserta temannya mulai memasuki halaman rumah.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seseorang dari bawah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan ketika melihat sosok pria berambut panjang berwarna kuning sibuk memanggilnya. Deidara adalah sosok pria yang ceria, cerewet namun perhatian. Dia selalu menghadiahkan sebuah patung yang terbuat dari tanah liat putih kepada dirinya. Seni tanah lihat Deidara memang luar biasa. Patung itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Hinata paham sekali atas perasaan Deidara terhadapnya, namun Hinata hanya menganggap Deidara kakak kedua setelah kakak kandungnya Neji. Sudah berkali-kali Hinata menolak secara halus ajakan deidara untuk kencan tapi sepertinya dia tak sama sekali tak peduli dengan sikap Hinata.

Ruang makan malam hari ini sangat ramai tak seperti biasanya. Kehadiran mereka membuat nuansa lebih berwarna. Deidara selalu cerewt dan ceria seperti biasanya, bahkan dia dengan berani merayu ibu Hinata didepan suaminya. Pertama kali Deidara bertindak seperti itu berhasil membuat ayahnya cemburu, namun lama kelamaan ayah Hinata sudah terbiasa. Deidara akan kesal jika reaksi ayah Hinata biasa aja.

"Wuahhh makanan ini terlihat enak sekali" celetuk Deidara. "Aku tahu ibu mertua adalah seorang wanita yang sangat pintar memasak, iya kan? hehe" guraunya.

"Ibu mertua? siapa yang ingin punya menantu cerewet sepertimu?" ujar Ayah Hinata dengan wajah santai sambil terus membaca koran.

"Ayah mertua jangan begitu. Jika ayah tak setuju denganku, aku yakin ibu mertua dan Neji akan selalu mendukungku. Iya kan Neji hehe?".

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah merestuimu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan. Adikku yang lembut dan baik hati menikah dengan seorang pria blangsak sepertimu" jawab Neji enteng serta acuh.

"APAAA?! Ne-Neji kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?!" ratap Deidara.

"Hahhahahaha, sudahlah kalian semua. Ayo makan malam" ucap Ibu Hinata sambil membawa beberapa makanan ke meja makan.

Neji dan Hinata menghela nafas panjang bersamaan. Lagi-lagi gurauan seperti ini selalu muncul dari mulut Deidara. Walaupun Deidara adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia tidak setuju jika adik kesayangannya haru menikah dengan cowok cerewet seperti Deidara. Lagipula dulu Deidara adalah seorang Playboy yang sering mempermainkan wanita. Sekeras apapun Deidara mengejar Hinata, Neji tak akan pernah merestuinya

"Deidara nee-chan, sinikan piringnya!. Aku ingin mengambilkan makanan untukmu".

"Hinata-chan" Deidara melongo memandang Hinata yang sikapnya tak lagi dingin kepadanya. Ini sungguh aneh baginya.

"Kenapa? tidak sepantasnya aku bersikap dingin kepada Deidara nee-chan bukan?

"Bukan begitu, aku benar-benar tersanjung sekali Hinata-chan".

Mata Neji beralih memandang Hinata, wajah Hinata terlihat berseri-seri dan bahagia. Wajah itu muncul kembali setelah hampir tiga tahun ekspresi itu menghilang. Neji jadi ingin tahu, hal apa yang bisa membuat keceriaan adiknya kembali lagi. Apapun itu, Neji sangat berterima kasih kepada seseorang atau apapun yang bisa mengembalikan jati diri Hinata dan bisa membuatnya lupa tentang Yohiko. Tak hanya Hinata yang berseri-seri namun Karin juga mengalami hal sama setiap kali dia melihat Neji. Hinata melihat jelas hal ini, sejujurnya dia kasihan melihat Karin karena Hinata tahu persis kepada siapa Hati kakaknya berpihak. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tenten sahabatnya. Mereka berdua saling menyukai tapi gengsi untuk saling mengungkapkan. Sudah lama Tenten memendam perasaannya, tapi demi Karin yang juga sahabat kita, dia memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkan dan memperlihatkan sahabatnya.

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba, Gaara dan Sakura, duduk santai didepan rumah mereka. Mereka memandang bintang-bintang yang menghiasi kegelapan dilangit malam. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali meratapi nasib mereka sendiri. Dulu mereka adalah seorang manusia namun pada suatu saat seklompotan vampir menggigit mereka dan dengan sendirinya mereka masuk kepemukiman ini. Kejadian ini sudah hampir lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Hal ini berawal ketika mereka akan mendaki lereng gunung Fuji, tapi dijalan dia dihadang oleh beberapa orang. Mereka pikir orang-orang itu juga merupakan pendaki, tapi perkiraan mereka salah. Saat itu terjadi begitu cepat, lalu jadilah mereka seperti ini. Sungguh ironis mengerikan. Jika Naruto tak bisa dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh nafsu vampir, namun tidak untuk keempat temann ya. Mereka sudah menikmati kehidupan seperti ini.

"Naruto, apa kau benar-benar masih ingin kembali menjadi manusia?" celetuk Gaara.

"Iya, aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin hidup seperti manusia" jawab Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku juga menginginkannya, tapi itu mustahil" Ucap Kiba nelangsa.

"Dulu saat kelompok vampir masih dibawah pimpinan Hashirama-sama, mereka selalu menghargai manusia bahkan dianjurkan untuk tidak menyakiti mereka, tapi peraturan itu berubah ketika Madara-sama memimpin kita. Para vampir menjadi semakin liar dan menakutkan" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? aku baru tahu cerita seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu Karena kau bodoh jadi kau tak tahu tentang sejarah" Olok Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei, Gaara kau jangan pernah seperti Shikamaru yang selalu menyombongkan kepandaiannya. Walaupun aku bodoh tapi aku punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi". Naruto mengomel tidak karuan, ekspresinya terlihat jelek setiap kali dia marah.

"Hahahahahahahah" semua tertawa lepas ketika melihat Naruto bertingkah aneh. sifat bodohnya tak pernah hilang walaupun dia sudah menjadi vampir.

"Ehh~ kenapa kalian tertawa?".

"Itulah kenapa kami begitu menyukaimu Naruto, kau aneh, bodoh, jujur dan itulah alasan kami ingin terus berteman dan bersahabat denganmu".

Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengar kalimat itu dari sahabatnya. Memang disini dia mempunyai sahabat tapi hati Naruto ingin kembali menjadi manusia bersama teman-temannya. Dia tak ingin terkurung dalam kehidupan seperti ini. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan dan dia ingin sekali teman-temannya ini membantunya.

"Jika kalian menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Apa kalian mau membantuku?" ucap Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Tentu saja karena kita sahabat. Kalau boleh tahu apa itu?!" jawab Kiba tanpa berfikir apa yang Naruto inginkan. Tak hanya Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, serta Sasuke yang sedaritadi mendengarkan pembicaraan bersedia membantu Naruto apapun itu.

"Aku ingin kita menyelinap ke istana Madara-sama dan menyelidiki organisasi Fuin". Mendengar ucapan Naruto, semua terdiam lalu bereaksi berlebihan.

"BAAAKKAAAA NARUTO, KAU MAU CARI MATI YA!" Teriak Kiba.

"Sudah aku duga akhirnya akan seperti ini' ucap Gaara datar.

"Aku akan membantumu Naruto" Sasuke tanpa berfikir bersedia membantu Naruto. Dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana organisasi itu berjalan. "Aku dengar selain mengumpulkan manusia-manusia berkekuatan khusus lalu dijadikan vampir, organisasi itu juga mengincar seorang gadis yang bisa mengendalikan Monster vampir penghisap darah Manusia yang disebut Nure-Onna.".

"Seorang Gadis? Apa kau tahu siapa gadis itu?" Naruto semakin bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Banyak sekali pertanyaan menari-nari di dalam pikirannya.

"Gadis yang bisa mengendalikan Nure-Onna, dia bernama Hinata Hyuga, salah satu penduduk dari kota Konoha" jawab Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

HumanVampire's Love

Chapter 5

Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina

Genre : Romance / Fantasy

Rating : T

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut oleh Sakura, seolah jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak sejenak walaupun sebenarnya jantung itu sudak lama tak berfungsi lagi. Darah panas berdesir diseluruh tubuhnya. Tak mungkin, itu semua tak mungkin. Naruto berharap saat ini pendengarannya sedikit terganggu. Walaupun dia baru saja mengenal Hinata, Naruto tak mau Hinata menjadi korban dari kekejaman Madara. Tak ada yang diinginkan Madara, kecuali hanya memanfaatkan kekuatan Hinata. Dari lubuk hati Naruto, rasa ingin melindungi gadis itu teramat besar. Bagaimanapun dia harus melindunginya walaupun harus berhadapan langsung dengan Madara, dia tak takut bahkan jika harus mati sekalipun. Naruto terduduk lemas, kejadian ini begitu rumit untuknya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku ingin menlindungi Hinata, bagaimanapun caranya!" gumam Naruto.

"Ehhhh~~" Sakura makin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto. Kenapa dia harus melindungi orang yang tak dikenalnya atau jangan-jangan dia. "Naruto, apa kau mengenal gadis itu?".

Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan. Bagi Sakura, sikap Naruto terkesan sedikit aneh. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Naruto bereaksi berlebihan terhadap seorang wanita. Selama dia berteman dengan Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun Naruto bersikap ingin melindungi seorang wanita. Di pemukiman Vampir ini, banyak gadis yang menyukainya namun dia sama sekali tak tertarik. Sakura yakin gadis itu tak hanya sekedar kenalan biasa bagi Naruto, mungkin Hinata adalah gadis spesial untuknya. Kiba dan yang lainnya juga bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang berubah.

"Sial..! Madara aku akan membunuhmu" ucapnya. Naruto bergegas berlari secepat mungkin menuju istana kediaman Madara, yang merupakan pemimpin sekaligus vampir terkuat dari bangsanya.

"Hei, Naruto tunggu dulu. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang konyol !" bentak Shikamaru.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Naruto, kau bukan lawan dari Madara-sama" teriak Gaara.

Shikamaru berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengejar Naruto. Tak hanya Shikamaru, Gaara maupun yang lainnya juga berusaha menghentikan tindakan konyol sahabatnya. Mustahil jika seandainya dia bertarung sendirian menghadapi Madara, tak ada hitungan jam dia akan musnah. Bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus mengehentikan Naruto. Dari sudut pandang Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan, tubuh Naruto lama kelamaan semakin mengecil. Bukan karena jurus apapun namun karena dia sudah menjauh meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tak ada pilhan lain untuk Shikamaru, dia harus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan Naruto. Baru pertama kali ini Shikamaru menggunakan kekuatan bayangannya untuk menyerang teman sendiri.

"Kagemane No Jutsu!" gumamnya.

Bayangan Shikamaru dari bawah tumitnya bergerak memanjang dan cepat menuju bayangan Naruto, namun ternyata mengejar Naruto tak semudah yang ia kira. Kalau begini terus, mustahil dia bisa menghentikan tindakan konyol temannya. Shikamaru memutar otaknya, dia mulai mencari cara agar dia dan bayangannya bisa menjangkau Naruto. Tak perlu waktu lama dia berfikir, Shikamaru sudah menemukan ide yang lumayan bagus walaupun ini akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, cepat tendang aku sekeras mungkin!" ucap Shikamaru. Perkataan ini membuat Sakura kaget dan bingung.

"Apa? kenapa aku harus menandangmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika kita mengejar Naruto hanya dengan cara seperti ini, kita tak akan pernah bisa menghentikannya. Aku sedang berusaha mengejar Naruto bersamaan dengan kekuatan bayanganku, aku akan menyatukan bayanganku dan bayangannya. Setelah itu dia akan mengikuti semua gerakanku. Aku tahu kau adalah gadis berkekuatan hebat, jika sekali pukul kau bisa menghancurkan tanah dan batu didepannmu. Aku yakin, jika kau menendangku, aku akan terlempar sangat jauh. Cepatlah Sakura!"perintah Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah gila Shikamaru!" ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hei Shikamaru tulangmu bisa patah karena tendangan Sakura" Kiba berusaha memperingatkan sahabatnya. Tak seperti yang lain, Kiba mengejar Naruto dengan menunggangi anjing kesayangannya yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Kita itu vampir, tulang kita sudah berubah seperti besi. Cepatlah Sakura!".

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau terluka jangan salahkan aku!" ucap Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangguk, dia berpindah posisi tepat didepan Sakura. Sakura terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tak bernafas namun kebiasaannya saat masih menjadi manusia tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kaki kananya, bruuuk! Sakura sudah menendang punggung Shikamaru hanya dengan separuh kekuatannya, pria itupun terlempar jauh hingga ratusan meter.

"Apa itu berhasil?" Tanya sasuke kepada Sakura

"Entahlah tapi sepertinya berhasil".

.

Naruto terus fokus pada jalannya, sudah saatnnya di bertindak dan mewujudkan impiannya. Selama ini dia hanya berangan-angan tanpa berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Jika yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar tentang sejarah bangsa vampir terdahulu dibawah kepemimpian Hashirama-sama, maka ia ingin mengembalikan kedamaian itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangi langkahnya, bahkan Madara sekalipun. Tak ada satu Hal pun yang Naruto takuti kecuali Kegagalan. Dia benci akan kegagalan, dan untuk menutupi kegagalan adalah selalu berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Dari jarak sepuluh meter, mata Naruto terpatri pada bangunan megah seperti benteng yang berdiri kokoh. Sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki Istana kediaman Madara, jika dia melihat Madara maka saat itu juga Naruto akan membunuhnya. Lima meter lagi dia berhasil, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Sial! Tubuhku tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakkan"gumam Naruto.

"Kagemane No jutsu berhasil!" ucap Shikamaru santai.

Mendengar suara orang itu beserta kekuatannya, Naruto bisa menebak siapa dia. Dia adalah Shikmaru, orang yang sering mengatakan dirinya bodoh. Kenapa Shikamaru menghalanginya, bukankah dia sudah bersedia untuk membantuku. Tak lama sahabat Naruto yang lainnya pun berdatangan. Jujur sikap Shikamaru membuat Naruto marah, kenapa semua mngingkari janjiya?. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kenapa Shikamaru? Kenapa kau dan lainnya mengingkari janji. Bukankah kalian mengatakan akan membantuku!" teriak Naruto, dia sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Naruto, kami bersedia membantumu saat kau meminta kami untuk menyelediki organisasi Fuin bersamamu bukan untuk membunuh Madara-sama!" ucap Kiba tak kalah emosi. Dia benar-benar kuwalahan menghadapi tingkah ceroboh temannya.

Naruto terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar. Mereka akan membantunya hanya untuk menyelidiki organisasi Fuin. Lagipula itu yang Naruto inginkan, bukan untuk membunuh Madara. Naruto melihat teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Jika kau ingin membunuh Madara, bukan begini caranya. Kita harus membuat strategi agar bisa mengalahkannya. Kalau melawannya hanya mengandalkan fisik dan kekuatan tanpa otak maka kau tak akan berhasil" ucap Shikamaru menimpali.

"Yang diucapkan Shikamaru benar, Naruto. Lebih baik kita kembali, setelah itu ayo kita susun rencana untuk membunuh Madara-sama" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Shikamau, Kiba, Sakura, Gaara terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sejenak angin berhembus memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ada perasaan takut yang luar biasa dihati mereka. Mereka tak yakin apakah mereka bisa melawan Madara. Lima orang berekuatan Khusus melawan Madara masih tak mampu melawannya. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa memahami pikiran dan hati kekasihnya, Sasuke. Sejauh yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke adalah sosok pria yang baik, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun terkadang ada sikap acuh, angkuh dan hawa dingin menyelimutinya. Jujur Sakura tak rela jika Sasuke masuk dalam cita-cita Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit mustahil. Namun Sakura ingat dengan ucapan Sasuke dulu, inilah tujuan dia sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin memusnahkan Madara dan Sasuke bilang itulah misinya. Secara garis besar Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki tujuan yang sama. Ingin menyelematkan manusia dari serangan bangsa Vampir. Kalaupun dia tak ada dalam misi rahasianya, Sasuke pasti akan membantu Naruto. Ikatan diantara mereka memang kuat, diantara sahabat Naruto yang lainnya, Sasukelah yang paling disayangi Naruto. Tak ada orang lain yang tahu misi rahasia ini kecuali Sakura. Ternyata sudah tiba saatnya, gumam Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membunuh Madara untuk saat ini. Tapi aku ingin kalian ikut bersamaku untuk menyelidiki organisasi Fuin!" ucap Naruto. Semua terdiam sejenak, tak ada satupun yang menjawab. "Kenapa kalian diam saja, bukankah kalian sudah berjanji padaku!".

"Baiklah…baiklah..kami akan membantumu" ucap Gaara.

.  
.

.

Istana tempat tinggal Madara dikelilingi oleh pohon cemara dan pinus, seolah itu merupakan gerbang istana pertama yang melindunginya dari luar. Istana Madara sangat mencolok jika dilihat pemukiman karena, istana ini seperti berdiri tegak dan kokoh diatas bukit yang cukup tinggi. Lampu-lampu dalam istana bergermelap dimalam hari, seolah seperti bintang yang memancarkan sinarnya diantara gelapnya Hutan. Dibalik semak-semak Naruto dan yang lainnya bersembunyi. Mereka sedang mengintai pintu gerbang istana, terdapat empat pasukan penjaga disetiap sudut gerbang. Jika tak melakukan sesuatu mereka tak akan bisa masuk ke Istana. Shikamaru kembali menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengikat bayangan mereka agar tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Dari atas pohon, Sakura dan Kiba sudah siap untuk membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri. Hal ini mereka lakukan agar mereka tak sempat melihat wajah mereka. Shikamaru memberi kode kepada kedua temannya, tanpa ragu Sakura dan Kiba terjun bebas dari atas pohon. Mereka melesatkan sedikit pukulan ditengkuk para pasukan penjaga, dan berhasil mereka pingsan.

"Sekarang ayo kita masuk!" perintah Naruto layaknya panglima perang.

Saat langkah kaki mereka sudah memasuki Istanam udara dingin, mencekam dan mengerikan menghinggapi hati mereka. Istana besar ini tampak lengang, tak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang. Iya, orang itu tak perlu pengawal untuk menjaganya karena hidup sendirian pun tak masalah buatnya.

"Kiba, kau punya indra penciuman yang tajam jadi tolong lacak keberadaan Madara dengan penciumanmu" ucap Naruto.

Kiba tak bicara banyak, dia langsung merespon apa yang Naruto perintahkan. Indra penciuman Kiba tak kalah tajam dengan anjingnya yang bernama akamaru. Anjing memiliki signal penciuman ribuan kali lebih sensitif daripada manusia. Seekor anjing bisa membaca jejak dengan mencium bekas kencing anjing yang telah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Bahkan anjing juga dapat mengenali perasaan hati manusia lewat penciumannya. Perasaan hati tertentu yang dialami manusia ternyata mengaktifkan kelenjar-kelenjar kulit tertentu, yang dapat ditangkap oleh penciuamn anjing.

"Aku merasakannya, dia ada di ujung ruangan koridor ini tapi Madara ada diantara chakra-chakra yang lain. chakra mereka terasa sangat kuat, dingin dan menyeramkan" jelas Kiba.

"Sepertinya Fuin sedang berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu. Lebih baik kita bergegas". Naruto sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mengetahui kegiatan organisasi Fuin.

Mereka mengintai Madara dan organisasinya diatas atap. Suara mereka terdengar jelas dan nyaring. Organisasi Fuin berjumlah tujuh orang, mereka adalah Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kabuto, Konan, Tobi dan termasuk madara sendiri. Walaupun hanya berenam tapi kekuatan mereka sangat luar biasa. Mereka duduk mengitari meja bundar, diatas mereka terdapat banyak selebaran foto. Naruto terlihat shock ketika ia melihat foto Hinata, ternyata memang Madara berniat untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

"Hei coba lihat foto-foto itu bukankah mereka adalah sekumpulan anak muda yang bertarung dengan kita kemarin?" tanya Gaara dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk fokus melihat barisan foto paling atas.

"Iya kau benar sekali Gaara" ucap Sakura. Selain foto-foto itu, masih ada sejumlah foto lainnya yang terletak dibarisan kedua. Naruto dan kawan-kawan tak mengenal atau bahkan tak tahu siapa mereka. "Eh~~foto gadis cantik itu, apakah dia Hyuga Hinata?"

" Iya, dia adalah Hinata. Jika Madara macam-macam dengannya aku tak segan-segan untuk menghabisinya" ucap Naruto berapi-api. Sakura memicingkan matanya, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu ya Naruto?!" celetuk Sakura.

"Bu…Bukan begitu!" sanggah Naruto.

"Kalian diamlah!" gertak Shikamaru.

Mereka benar-benar golongan vampir yang hebat. Bahkan kekuatan mereka terdengar sampai di vampir-vampir lain diseluruh Dunia. Bahkan jika jumlah lawan mereka lebih banyak dari jumlah mereka, itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Madara, Tobi, dia mereka berasal dari klan Uciha selama dia masih menjadi manusia. Dan dia bergabung di dunia bangsa Vampir karena mereka ingin hidup abadi. Kedua orang itu sangatlah serakah akan kekuasan dan kekuatan. Kekuatan Madara semasa Hidupnya sangat ditakuti oleh orang-orang. Jika dia bertemu dengan orang yang menentangnya, maka Madara tak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya. Naruto dan semuanya bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka karena jarak antara atap dan ruangan tak begitu tinggi.

"Mereka adalah anggota dari organisasi Fea. Organisasi ini berencana untuk melawan Fuin. Hanya orang yang memiliki kekuatan tertentu yang bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Sedangkan gadis ini adalah gadis yang bisa mengendalikan Nure-Onna dengan chakra yang dimilikinya. Aku pikir Tuan sudah tahu tentang gadis ini" jelas Kabuto panjang lebar.

"Lalu siapa pemuda tampan ini? tatapannya begitu dingin." Madara menunjuk salah satu foto dibaris kedua.

"Oh tentu, dia adalah pendiri dari organisasi Fea. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Aku dengar merupakan anggota terkuat pertama di Fea, setelah itu terkuat berikutnya Hatake Kakashi. Itachi memiliki Sharingan seperti anda tuan".

"Aku tak kaget, karena semua klan Uchiha bisa menguasai kekuatan mata itu. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana jika dia bergabung dengan organisasi ini" ucap Madara santai.

"Apakah selain gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata anda juga ingin membawa Itachi kemari dalam keadaan hidup-hidup?" tanya Hidan sopan.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar nama Uchiha Itachi disebut dan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan kepadanya. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, tangannya mengepal. Dia tak ingin kejadian itu menimpa kakaknya. Dia tak akan membiarkan kakaknya yang baik terperangkap oleh pengaruh Madara. Sakura melihat kekasihnya sejenak, dia memengang lengan Sakura untuk memberikan dia kekuatan kesabaran yang ia punya. Tak ada yang tahu tentang kebenaran Sasuke kecuali Sakura. Bahkan Naruto sahabat yang disayanginya tak mengetahui hal ini, karena Sasuke tak ingin ia terluka karenanya. Salah satu anggota fuin berambut orange mencolok, melihat foto Hinata penuh arti. Pandangannya kosong saat melihat foto itu.

Hinata, apakah aku harus melakukan hal jahat ini kepadamu. Gumamnya dalam hati.

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. Chapter 6

**HumanVampire's Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Rating : T**

Pria berambut orange gelap itu, terus melihat kearah foto Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Banyak hal yang masih ia ingat ketika masih bersama gadis itu. Senyumnya, tawanya bahkan caranya berbicara selalu terngiang ditelinganya sampai sekarang. Walaupun dia sudah menjadi seperti ini namun rasa sayangnya kepada Hinata masih ada meskipun itu sudah tak sebesar dulu. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Hinata merupakan salah satu manusia buruan Madara. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau Hinata memiliki kekuatan khusus. Dimatanya, Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tak memiliki kekuatan khusus apapun. Dia juga tak menyangka kalau Hinata satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan Nure-Onna. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya. Anggota Fea, dia mengenal semua orang-orang itu. Mereka begitu baik pada dirinya, tapi untuk sekarang dia tak mau berbaik hati dengan penduduk Kota Konoha atau seluruh penduduk Jepang, karena mereka tanpa hati nurani mengucilkan seluruh keluarganya, karena mereka membuat hidup keluarganya terus berpindah-pindah namun tak ada satu orangpun yang mau menerima mereka. Mereka takut dengan kekuatan turun temurun yang diwarisi keluarganya. Dirinya adalah generasi terakhir pewaris kekuatan menakutkan itu dari keluarganya. Semua penduduk, bahkan pemerintah kota Konoha sendiri ingin menyingkirkannya. Kelompok pemerintah yang serakah begitu takut, jika keluarganya ingin menguasai pemerintahan dengan memanfaatkan kekuataan itu. Semua perbuatan mereka tak bisa dimaafkan. Dia ingin membalas dendam atas semua yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Pain, apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan kepada gadis itu?"celetuk Kakuzu.

"Perasaan itu sudah tidak ada" jawab Pain singkat.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu kau bisa membawanya kemari tanpa belas kasihan".

Naruto terus berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan mereka. Dia bertanya-tanya, ada hubungan apa laki-laki berambut orange itu dengan Hinata. Apa mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih?. Namun dia tak mau terlalu dalam memikirkan hal tak penting seperti ini. Mereka harus bertahan diruang pengap ini, lebih banyak informasi yang mereka dapat maka kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Madara terbuka lebar.

"Lalu, apa kau berhasil membujuk anak-anak itu?" tanya Madara pada seorang gadis berambut biru dengan bunga mawar dipinggir kanan kepalanya. Gadis itu bernama Konan, banyak dari kalangan bangsa vampir yang menyebutnya manusia kertas karena dia bisa merubah tubuhnya menjadi lembaran-lembaran kertas tipis.

"Saya belum berhasil membujuk mereka. Apa saya harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk meminta mereka bergabung dengan kita".

"Tidak usah, perlakukanlah mereka dengan baik. Mereka adalah aset berharga bagi kita. Aku peringatkan kau, jangan sekalipun kau mencoba untuk melukai Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Madara penuh ketegasan kepada Konan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, vampir bodoh itu ya? apa istimewanya?" ucap Kabuto

"Jangan pernah remehkan dia Kabuto, dia lebih kuat daripada kita. Jika Pain adalah Jinchuriki dari Juubi, maka Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyubi" jelas Madara.

"APAAA!"

"Pain dan Naruto akan menjadi senjata yang hebat untuk menguasai Jepang maupun Dunia. Ini akan semakin mengasyikkan dan bangsa kita akan kembali berjaya. Perang akan segera mulai". Ucap Madara.

Semua orang serentak dibuat kaget akan hal ini. Sasuke dan yang lainnya melihat kearah Naruto. Ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat shock namun dingin dan penuh kemarahan Dia tak menyangka Madara tahu apa yang disembunyikann dari orang-orang selama puluhan tahun. Naruto masih tak percaya darimana Madara mengetahui hal-hal yang begitu rahasia seperti ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Bagaimna mungkin rahasia ini bisa diketahui oleh Madara. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin teman-temannya sampaikan kepada Naruto. Namun, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, Mereka juga tak percaya kalau Madara akan melakukan perang. Bagi Naruto hal ini harus disampaikan kepada bangsa Manusia, jika tidak mereka akan berperang tanpa persiapan dan itu pasti membuat mereka dipihak yang lemah.

"Aku pikir pengintaiannya sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang".

Selama dalam perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diam daripada mengobrol seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa Sakura dan yang lainnya enggan untuk berbicara kepada Naruto. Bahkan sesampainya dipemukiman mereka tak berbicara, sedeikitpun. Sakura dan lainnya tak bicara bukan karena takut tapi memang mood Naruto tidak baik. Naruto langsung berjalan begitu saja menuju kamar.

"Naruto kau,,,,,,?" tanya sakura.

"Aku ingin pulang, jika kalian ingin menanyakan sesuatu lebih baik besok saja, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya".

Pagi hari yang cerah, langit yang membiru dan burung-burung berterbangan, berpindah-pindah dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. penduduk Konoha melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Keceriaan terpancar dari wajah anak-anak yang akan bertemu teman-temannya disekolah. Hatake kakasi dan Uciha Itachi, berangkat kesekekolah dengan jalan kedewasaan dan jiwa pemimpin mereka, ternyata mereka masihlah seorang anak yang masih duduk di kelas tiga SMA tak lebih. Di Sekolahnya baik Hatake Kakasi maupun Uchiha Itachi adalah murid terpopuler dimata siswi diekolahnya. Karena ketampanan mereka, para gadis selalu jatuh hati pada mereka, namun sayang mereka sama sekali tak tertarik tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Mereka misterius, dingin namun itulah yang membuat para gadis jatuh hati kepada mereka berdua. Walaupun begitu, mereka tak pernah menyakiti perasaan gadis-gadis itu. Jika ada yang memberinya sesuatu, mereka pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aaaaaa! Itachi ni-san tolong terimalah kue dariku". Ucap gadis yang merupakan adik angkatannya. Sebenarnya gadis ini cantik namun dia sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah memberiku kue. Nanti pasti aku makan" Itachi mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Semua mata para siswa berbinar-binar setiap melihat mereka.

"Kepopuleranmu memang tak pernah surut dimata gadis-gadis itu" keluh Kakasi.

Dari jauh terlihat seorang gadis berlari tanpa ragu menuju mereka berdua. Gadis itu berhenti tepat didepan Kakashi dan tampak malu-malu. Kakshi bingung melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Kakashi ni-san, musim dingin akan segera tiba jadi aku membuat Syal untukmu. Aku harap kau memakainya saat musim dingin tiba agar kau merasa hangat. Tolong terimalah". Gadis itu menyodorkan syal berwarna merah hati dihadapan Kakashi sambil menunduk.

"Tentu aku menerimanya dengan senang hati" Kakashi mengambil syal merah itu tanpa ragu. "Begini kan cara memakainya?" ucap kakashi sambil melilitkan syal panjang itu dilehernya. Gadis itu mengangguk penuh semangat dengan wajah kemerahan. "Terima kasih" ucap Kakshi ramah sambil mengacak-acak rambut si gadis. Gadis itu terkejut tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Syuuut! Gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan. "Hei bangunlah!"

"Hehehehe Kakashi, kau membuat seorang gadis pingsan lagi. Ternyata kepopuleranmu tak pernah surut dimata gadis-gadis itu" Itachi mengembalikan semua perkataan kepada pemiliknya.

"Di saat seperti ini, kau sempat-sempatnya mencandaiku. Ayo bantu aku membawanya keruang kesehatan siswa".

"Iya..iya..aku mengerti". Itachi mengantar Kakashi ke ruang kesehatan.

Di ruang kelas 2-5, Hinata tampak sibuk membaca Novel karangan salah satu penulis novel terkenal didunia bernama Stephenie Meyer. Novel ini sangat menarik perhatian Hinata, kisah perjalanan cinta seorang manusia dengan vampir, membuat Hinata terbius akan buku-buku sequel cerita ini terdahulu. Buku yang Hinata baca adalah buku terakhir yang berjudul "Breaking Dawn". Hinata jadi berfikir apa benar dunia vampir itu ada? Apa benar kisah cinta seperti ini ada? Jika dia jadi Bella dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya demi pria yang sangat dicintainya. Vampir kembali lagi menjadi manusia itu mustahil, tapi jika manusia menjadi vampir itu sama sekali tak mustahil. Namun ini hanyalah dongeng jadi tak mungkin kisah cinta seperti ini nyata kan?

"Kau membaca novel ini lagi?" tanya Ino malas secara tiba-tiba

"Ehh Ino, iya seperti biasanya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos

"Kau begitu tertarik dengan cerita cinta vampir dan manusia? Apa kau sudah gila Hinata? Ino mengatakan hal itu sambil memegang kening Hinata, siapa tahu sahabatnya ini sudah tidak waras.

"Menurutku cerita ini sangat bagus, vampir itu keren dan tampan hehe".

"Kau benar-benar sudah nggak waras" Ino bergidik melihat tingkah Hinata.

Selain Ino, Neji, tenten, Karin, Rock Lee, dan Shino merupakan satu kelas. Ini hanyalah kebetulan semata, mereka juga tak menyangka akan hal ini. Sebenarnya Hinata adalah murid kelas satu SMA, tapi karena sejak kecil dia tak mau pergi sekolah tanpa Neji kakaknya terpaksa ayahnya menyekolahkan Hinata satu tahu lebih awal. Sedangkan, Itachi, Kakashi dan Sasori adalah kakak kelas mereka yang sudah menginjak kelas tiga. Ponsel mereka berdering bersamaan, mereka yang tergabung dalam anggota "Fea" membuka pesan yang muncul dilayar ponsel masing-masing.

_**From : Uchiha Itachi **_

_**Tolong kalian berkumpul di aula pentas seni sekolah saat istirahat sekolah. terima kasih.**_

Murid-Murid yang tadinya berhamburan keluar dan duduk seenaknya begegas ketempat masing-masing. Sepertinya seorang guru datang kekelas, ternyata itu tak hanya dugaan saja namun memang itulah yang terjadi. Anehnya, guru itu tidak datang sendirian, dia bersama seorang murid baru. Mata Ino berbinar-binar ketika melihat ketampanan murid baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Rambut pendek yang bewarna hitam pekat, serta senyum manisnya membuat Ino meleleh. Tak hanya Ino yang terpesona, siswi lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Pak Guru diam sejenak didepan kelas, dia ingin memastikan muridnya diam terlebih dahulu. Setelah suasana kelas sudah kondusif, Guru mereka mulai membuka mulut.

"Anak-anak, ini merupakan hari yang Spesial buat kalian, Karena kalian memiliki teman baru dikelas ini. Jadi bapak mohon, bergaullah dengannya dengan baik!" ucap Guru.

"BAAAIIIIKKK PAAKKK!".

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sai. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian, mohon ijinkan saya untuk menjadi teman kalian" ucapnya manis sambil membungkukan badan. Suara riuh menggema didalam kelas, khususnya suara para siswa perempuan. Sai tak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Semoga ini adalah tempatnya berlindung bukan tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Dia begitu tampan, benar kan Hinata?" Gumam Ino kepada Hinata.

"Tak ada yang lebih tampan selain Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata pelan namun sayang Ino mendengar jelas ucapannya.

"Naruto-kun? Siapa dia? Pacar barumu ya?"Goda Ino.

"Eh~~Bu..bukan" jawab Hinata gelagapan.

"Kau sudah Move On dari Yohiko ya Hinata hihihih".

Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya tertunduk karena malu. Setiap mengingat wajah tampan Naruto, wajahnya selalu merah merona. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, aula seni yang tadinya lengang dan sunyi segera agak ramai karena suara gaduh yang dibuat oleh beberapa orang. Anggota Fea semua sudah berkumpul, hanya Itachi dan Kakashi yang belum datang. Karin selalu menempel pada Neji, dia tak mau pisah dengannya. Tak banyak yang bisa dibuat Tenten, dia hanya bisa memendam rasa cemburu kepada mereka berdua. Andai dia seberani Karin mungkin kapanpun dia bisa dekat dengan Neji. Jika ketua memutuskan berkumpul, maka akan ada sesuatu yang baru didalam organisasi Fea, entah itu strategi maupun anggota baru. Suara langkah kaki menggema diseluru aula seni. Tiga orang muncul dari balik pintu Aula, dua orang adalah anggota yang mereka kenal, tapi siapa anak muda dibelakang mereka. Ino terkejut melihat Sai ada bersama Itachi, apakah sai akan bergabung dengan fea? Batin Ino. Jika benar, Ino pasti sangat bersyukur dan sangat bahagia, karena dia punya banyak waktu bersama Sai.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah anggota baru dari organisasi Fea. Namanya Sai" ucap Itachi.

"Kami sudah mengenalnya, dia teman baru kami dikelas" ujar Neji.

"Aku tak menyangka jika teman sekelasku banyak terdapat orang-orang berkekuatan khusus. Ini sungguh menakjubkan heheh" kata Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah saling kenal. Sai memiliki kekuatan penyegel khusus, dengan lukisannya dia bisa menyegel apapun, bahkan monster sekalipun. Fea sangat membutuhkan anggota seperti Sai, karena musuh abadi itu tak bisa dibunuh. Segel adalah salah satu cara untuk mengurung mereka selamanya" Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Wuaaa, benarkan Sai-kun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau benar-benar keren" puji Ino secara berlebihan, Sai hanya menanggapi ucapan Ino dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita harus meningkatkan kekuatan dan kerja sama tim!"

"BAIIKKK!" Ucap mereka secara serempak.

Langit biru berubah menjadi merah dan kehitaman, pertanda bahwa sore sudah menjelang malam. Hinata berjalan pulang dari sekolah seorang diri, karena ia ada ekstrakulikuler musik disekolahnya jadi pulangnya agak malam. Jalan menuju rumahnya tampak lengang dan sunyi hanya cahaya lampu dan suara jangkrik yang menemaninya. Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku kepada seseorang yang duduk dibangku panjang, dibawah sinar lampu. Rambut kuning dan senyuman itu hadir kembali dihadapannya. Sudah lama Hinata merindukan sosok pria ini. Darahnya berdesir diseluruh tubuh, pikirannya kacau, jantungnya berdetak tak teratur. Beginilah reaksi tubuh ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai.

"Hinata-chaan" teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Na..Naruto-kun" ucapnya lembut.


	7. Chapter 7

**HumanVampire's Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Rating : T  
**

Hinata tak menyangka Naruto akan ada dihadapannya seperti sekarang. Dinding kerinduan selama ini yang mengurungnya seakan runtuh hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Perasaan lega menggambarkan semua kerinduan yang mereda hatinya selama ini. Hinata membalas senyum Naruto dengan tulus, selangkah demi selangkah kaki Hinata berjalan menuju ketempat Naruto berada. Langkah-langkah kecil kakinya melangkah kedepan tanpa ragu. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, puas rasanya dia bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Naruto kembali tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto lembut.

"Naruto-Kun".

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja" wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia tak menyangka jika Naruto begitu peduli dengannya. Kalau begini terus dia akan pingsan, namun Hinata berusaha agar kejadian memalukan itu tak terulang lagi.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini ada orang yang mengintaimu?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk memastikan apakah Madara sudah mulai bergerak apa belum.

__Hinata tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia berjalan pelan menuju kursi panjang di pinggir trotoar untuk beristirahat. Aktivitasnya disekolah membuat dirinya lelah. Naruto mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi, mereka duduk bersama namun berjauhan. Hinata menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang bergemerlap dilangit malam. Lagi-lagi mengikuti apa yang Hinata lakukan. Hinata merenung sejenak tentang Nasibnya, dia senang jika semua orang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Namun jika setiap hari diperlakukan seperti itu, Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia adalah gadis dewasa yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Neji, Itachi dan sahabat-sahabatnya selalu memperlakukannya secara berlebihan. Layaknya seorang Putri yang dijaga ketat oleh pasukan yang takut jika Putri itu diculik atau semacamnya. Sekarang Hinata bisa bebas berjalan sendirian karena dia melarikan diri dari pengawasan Neji. Hinata benci hidup seperti ini, kenapa semua orang selalu seperti itu kepadanya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya namun Hinata membiarkannya, yang terpenting sejauh ini pria itu tidak melukainya. Pertanyaan Naruto sama persis dengan pertanyaan orang-orang terdekatnya. Pertanyaan yang harus didengarnya setiap hari. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja?".

"Pertanyaanmu sama dengan pertanyaan orang-orang yang ada disekelililngku. Apa ada yang mengintaimu? Apa ada yang mengikutimu? Apa ada orang asing yang berbicara padamu. Aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, iya kan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"I..iya Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto ragu.

Sekarang Naruto paham dan mengerti. Ternyata Hinata tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Namun, Naruto tak mengerti kenapa mereka menyembunyikan hal penting ini kepada Hinata. Apapun alasannya, mungkin mereka tak ingin Hinata hidup dalam ketakutan. Goresan penderitaan Hinata tergambar jelas dimata Naruto. Dia bagaikan Rapunzel yang terkungkung didalam istana tak berpintu. Naruto ingin menjadi pangeran yang bisa memberikan kebebasan kepada Hinata. Dia juga sangat ingin melindungi Hinata dari siapapun atau apapun. Demi Hinata Naruto akan mengukir hal yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh bangsa sebelumnnya. Hinata beranjak dari trmpat duduknya, dia berbalik melihat Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-Kun, apa kau mau menemaniku makan ramen malam ini hehe?".

Senyum itu, senyum yang sama seperti dirinya. Senyuman kesepian yang haus akan cinta seseorang. Tak tahu cinta apa yang Hinata inginkan, tapi Naruto rindu akan cinta orang tuanya. Naruto ikut beranjak dari duduknya, langkah kaki Naruto semakin lama semakin cepat bahkan tampak seperti berlari kecil menuju Hinata. Greeb! Naruto memeluk Hinata begitu erat dan mau melepaskannya. Hinata terkejut, dia tak menyangka Naruto akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Tas yang Hinata bawa, terjatuh perlahan ke tanah. Saraf motoriknya seperti lumpuh. Hinata bisa mendegar detak jantungnya sendiri. Perasaan semacam ini datang lagi semenjak Yohiko meninggal. Tangannya bergerak ragu, hati kecil ingin memeluk kedua pinggang Naruto. Dan Yah, hal itu dia lakukan, Hinata tak mau dirinya menyesal suatu hari nanti karena tak membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku akan melindungumu Hinata. Aku berjanji padamu".

"Na..Naruto-Kun?!"

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tenggelam dalam adegan drama romantis yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Naruto tak sadar jika Sakura dan lainnya sibuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari atas pepohonan yang rindang. Yang lebih mengejutkan, dari penglihatan mereka sekarang, Naruto mencium bibir Hinata begitu lembut dan saling berpagutan. Wajah Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Gaara memerah seperti tomat rebus. Mereka bertiga memalingkan wajah dan melihat hal-hal lain disekitarnya. Di pohon lain, Sasuke melihat Sakura keaksihnya penuh arti. Melihat Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu, membuat Sasuke ingin berbuat sesuatu kepada sakura. Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat, namun tubuh Sasuke mendadak tak bisa digerakkan. Mata Sakura yang sudah terpejam kembali terbuka.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal mesum didepan kami Sasuke!" Omel Shikamaru.

"Lagi-lagi kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Shikamaru".

Sasuke terperangkap dalam jurus bayangannya. Shikamaru begitu puas bisa menghentikan rencana mesumnya terhadap Sakura. Tak hanya Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara pun girang melihatnya. Sakura merasa begitu malu, dia juga merasa tak suka dengan sikap Shikamaru yang menggagalkan ciumannya. Sakura sudah tak sabar ingin melempar Shikamaru jauh-jauh.

"Dasar kau Shikamaru!" Sakura tanpa ragu meninju pipi Shikamaru. Pria muda malas dan cerdas itu terlempar cukup jauh dari pohon yang disinggahi sebelumnya. Puas rasanya bisa menghajar Shikamaru yang menggagalkan ciuman romantisnya bersama sasuke.

"Honey, kau terlalu berlebihan kepada Shikamaru" tegur Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri kenapa dia menghalangi kita" omel Sakura.

"Kita lanjutkan dirumah saja nanti" Sasuke mencoba merayu Sakura supaya tenang.

Gaara dan Kiba melihat malas kearah dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini. Mereka tanpa sengaja sering melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman dirumah. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat mereka muak ataupun malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru kembali berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, setelah terpental cukup jauh karena pukulan Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto secara detail, iya dia bisa memastikan kalau memang Naruto jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Mata Sakura tak sengaja melihat sosok pria berambut panjang berjalan menuju tikungan tempat Naruto dan Hinata sedang bercengkrama. Sedikit menguntungkan karena Naruto dan Hinata tidak lagi berpelukan atau berpelukan. Tunggu, bukankah pria itu adalah salah satu orang yang bertarung dengannya?batin Sakura dari atas pohon besar.

"Lihat pria berambut panjang itu! bukankah dia salah satu orang yang menyerang kita di hutan? Sepertinya dia akan melewati jalan dimana Hinata dan Naruto berada" ucap Kiba.

"Sial, ini benar-benar gawat! Dia pasti akan menangkap Naruto lagi!" Gaara juga khawatir dengan sesuatu yang akan menimpa Naruto nanti. Terlambatlah sudah, Neji sudah melihat Hinata dan Naruto duduk dikursi panjang yang berada ditrotoar jalan.

"Hinata!" panggil Neji dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Neji ni-san?!"

Mata Neji melihat tajam kearah Naruto. Neji tak percaya akan menemukan salah satu buruannnya disini. Yang lebih mengejutkan vampir itu bersama adiknya. Dia beralih memandang Hinata, wajah berseri-seri, bahagia terpancar jelas dari dalam diri adiknya. Sekarang Neji mengerti ternyata vampir inilah yang merubah kehidupan Hinata. Adiknya yang pemurung selama beberapa tahun sekarang menjadi gadis ceria. Raut wajah Neji berubah, wajah kalem yang menjadi ciri khasnya berubah menjadi wajah yang sedikit menakutkan. Seperti bukan Neji yang biasanya. Tak hanya Neji. Naruto juga tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu orang itu disini. Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan hadir dalam pikirannya, kenapa pria itu bisa mengenal Hinata? Naruto ingat bahwa Hinata memanggil pria rambut panjang ini dengan sebutan "nii-san", apa dia adalah kakak Hinata?. Batin Naruto berkecamuk dengan hal-hal kecil yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau meninggalkan kakak?" tanya Neji, walaupun batinnya merasa marah dan khawatir namun Neji tak bisa marah kepada adiknya karena dia begitu menyayanginya. Ternyata tebakan Naruto benar, pria itu adalah kakaknya. Benar-benar sangat rumit.

"Maafkan aku Neji nii-san. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar dan menikmati kota sendirian. Aku ingin sendiri serta memiliki kebebasan". Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, bulir-bulir bening membasahi pipinya. Neji paling tidak bisa jika harus melihat Hinata menangis.

"Hinata, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku paham maksudmu. Kalau boleh tahu siapa laki-laki yang ada dibelakangmu, kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya kepadaku?" ujar Neji.

Hinata mendongak dan melihat Neji dengan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Wajahnya yang sedih berubah ceria dan menyenangkan. Neji sedikit terkejut dengan perbedaan ekspresi yang sangat mencolok matanya. Memang benar sosok pria inilah yang merubah mood adiknya akhir-akhir ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Neji berterima kasih kepada vampir ini namun selebihnya dia tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Oh iya aku hampir saja lupa. Neji nii-san kenalkan, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto**" **Hinata begitu semangat mengenalkan Naruto kepada kakaknya.

__"Hai, kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu hehehe" Naruto melebarkan senyumannya. Dia berharap, Neji bisa merasakan kehangatan dari dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku Hyuga Neji, kakaknya Hinata. Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan adikku?" Neji penasaran hubungan sebenarnya diantara mereka.

"Hinata adalah kekasihku. Aku akan melindunginya bahkan jika nyawaku taruhannya" Naruto berkata penuh keyakinan dan ketegasan. Tak hanya Hinata yang terkejut dengan ucapan sembrono Naruto, tapi sahabat-sahabatnya juga tampak shock.

"Baka Naruto!" gumam Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan" Kiba mulai mengomel tak jelas.

Tak ada tanda-tanda persahabatan dari raut wajah Neji saat melihat dan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dengan sikap Neji seperti ini membuat Naruto semakin tertantang untuk melindungi Hinata melebihi apapun. Mungkin Neji menganggap Naruto musuh, namun bagi Naruto, Neji adalah teman barunya. Teman baru yang harus didekati dulu walaupun dia begitu sinis terhadapnya. Neji terus menatap curiga kearah Naruto, namun Naruto selalu tersenyum ramah pada Neji. Sifat Naruto ini membuat Neji kesal, baginya tingkah vampir itu hanyalah kepura-puraan. Berani-beraninya dia dengan enteng mengatakan Hinata adalah pacarnya, Neji akan membuat hubungan itu tak bertahan lama. Vampir dan manusia, itu sangat mustahil. Hinata tersenyum simpul, dia begitu bahagia mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu seperti itu di depan kakaknya tanpa ragu. Itu baru namanya "pria".

"Neji nii-san tidak akan marah kan, jika aku punya kekasih?" Hinata merajuk, dia takut Neji akan memarahinya. Neji menghela nafas panjang dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ayo pulang Hinata, sudah malam. Ayah dan Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, sejujurnya Neji sangat tak menyetujuinya tapi dia tak mau melukai perasaan Hinata yang baru saja menemukan cintanya kembali.

"Neji Nii-san, apa aku boleh mengajak Naruto kerumah?"

__Langkah Neji terhenti, dia berbalik melihat Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian. Lagi-lagi aura kebahagiaan itu ada didalam diri Hinata. Neji tak kuasa menolak.

"Baiklah aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Aku juga ingin mengenal lebih dekat kekasih barumu ini. Ayo kita pulang Hinata".

"Baiik!" Hinata luar biasa bahagia. Kakaknya memang kakak yang baik hati.

Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu, Neji dan Naruto berjalan dibelakang Hinata. Neji memang sengaja untuk jalan berdampingan dengan Naruto. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Setelah kau usai berkunjung dari rumahku. Temui aku ditaman dekat komplek ini" bisik Neji kepada Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. Chapter 8

**HumanVampire's Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

Hinata, Neji dan Naruto berjalan santai menuju rumah. Mereka bertiga tak ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam lagi. Ini pertama kalinnya Naruto berkunjung dirumah manusia. Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang dan khawatir. Senang karena dia merasakan sebuah keluarga lagi walaupun dia orang asing disini. Khawatir jika Hinata dan keluarganya mulai mencurigai bahwa dirinya bukan manusia terkecuali pria tampan berambut panjang itu. Pintu depan terbuka, suasana didalam rumah sunyi sepi jika Hinata dan Neji tak ada dirumah. Tak ada ruangan yang berisik kecuali dapur yang satu tempat dengan ruang makan. Neji mengajak Hinata dan Naruto beristirahat disana.

"Aku pulang" ucap Neji singkat.

Deg! Ayah Neji merasakan hawa aneh dirumahnya. Hawa bukan manusia begitu kuat menyelubungi seisi ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Hiashi menyipitkan matanya kearah seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk disamping Hinata. Mata mereka beradu, melihat mata anak muda itu membuat Hiashi mengerti sesuatu. Dia adalah seorang vampir, vampir yang menjadi musuh keluarganya selama puluhan tahun namun jika vampir yang selalu ia temui memiliki aura yang begitu dingin dan naluri membunuh manusia sangat kuat. Vampir didepannya ini berbeda, auranya terasa hangat dan dia tak memiliki naluri membunuh sekalipun. Dia berbeda dengan vampir lainnya walaupun begitu dia harus tetap waspada. Hiashi bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa seorang vampir datang kesini bersama putra-putrinya.

"Neji, ikut ayah sebentar" perintah Hiashi.

Neji beranjak lalu ikut kemana ayahnya pergi. Naruto tahu bahwa ayah dari Hinata menyadari siapa dirinya. Bodoh, jika orang tua mereka tak tahu, Neji terlahir dengan kekuatan khusus tentunya itu menurun dari ayahnya. Jika Neji dan ayahnya tahu siapa dirinya, tapi kenapa Hinata dan Ibunya seperti tak tahu apa-apa. sekarang Naruto merasa tak nyaman ada didalam rumah ini. Ibu Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju meja, dengan mangkuk sup besar ditangannya. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto begitu detail, dia bahagia Naruto ada disampingnya. Memang hubungan ini terlalu singkat dan terlalu terburu-buru mengikrarkan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi memang itulah yang mereka rasakan, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto berbalik memandang Hinata dengan senyum termanisnya. Setiap melihat senyuman itu, Hinata serasa ingin pingsan. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Eh~ Hinata, kemana ayah dan kakakmu?" tanya Ibunya.

"Ayah mengajak Neji ni-san keluar sebentar. Mungkin ingin membicarakan sesuatu".

"Huuuuff, mereka berdua selalu merahasiakan sesuatu padaku" mata ibu Hinata terhenti sejenak melihat Naruto. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang asing disana "Ehmm, kau ini siapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Hehehe kenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto saya kekasih Hinata. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda" jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Apa, kekasih Hinata?" pandangan Ibu Hinata beralih ke arah putrinya seolah ingin mendapatkan kejelasana tentang anak muda ini. Hinata tak banyak bicara dia hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Hehehehehehehe" tawa Hinata.

oOo

Di sisi lain ayah dan putranya sibuk mengobrol dengan raut wajah serius. Hiashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Neji duduk santai tepat disebelah ayahnya. Cahaya bulan bersinar terang, keduanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam. Hiashi perlu penjelasan mendalam dari putranya, kenapa bisa Hinata bersama seorang vampir? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Walaupun vampir itu terlihat bersahabat namun Hiashi tak mau lengah. Hiashi tak mau terjadi apa-apa kepada Hinata. Dia tak ingin Hinata jatuh ditangan orang ataupun vampir jahat yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatannya.

"Neji, bagaimana bisa vampir itu bertemu dengan Hinata?" tanyanya penuh rasa khawatir. Neji menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ayah, saat aku mencari Hinata tiba-tiba aku menemukan dia bersama vampir itu. Sebelumnya aku pernah berusaha untuk menangkapnya namun teman-temannya datang untuk melawan kami. Kekuatan mereka begitu hebat. Aku pikir dia tak akan pernah kembali ke Konoha lagi". Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Pasti mereka adalah anggota Fuin" tebak Hiashi.

"Kau salah Ayah, saat kami bertanya mereka menjawab tidak, walaupun ketua Fuin ingin sekali merekrut mereka. Itu yang para vampir katakan".

"Hemm, jad begitu ya. Neji, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang vampir berambut kuning itu?" Hiashi bertanya seperti itu karena ingin mencocokkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji dan Firasatnya.

"Dia berbeda dengan vampir-vampir lain pada umumnya. Auranya begitu hangat dan kuat, aku juga tak merasakan naluri untuk membunuh manusia dalam dirinya" jawab Neji.

"Firasatmu sama dengan firasatku, tapi walaupun begitu kita tak boleh lengah"

"Baik ayah!" jawab Neji secara tegas.

oOo

Jalan yang tampak lengang dan gelap menuju rumah Hinata tak membuat Deidara ketakutan. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah dan bahagia. Dia menenteng bungkusan mie ramen yang khusus Deidara bawakan untuk Hinata. Siapa tahu, dengan mie ramen ini Hinata mau pergi berkencan dengannya. Deidara memang begitu mencintai Hinata, walaupun ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh adik sahabatnya. Cinta itu perjuangan, jika tak mau berjuang itu namanya bukan cinta. Deidara tanpa ragu masuk kedalam rumah Neji, Yah Deidara sudah menganggap rumah Neji seperti rumahnya sendiri jadi terkadang sopan santunnya tak ada sama sekali. Deidara tahu, jam tujuh malam seperti ini, Neji beserta keluarganya selalu berkumpul diruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Aku datang ayah dan ibu mertua" ucap Deidara penuh semangat.

Sontak Naruto dan lainnya beralih melihatnya. Ada sesosok pria yang mengganjal mata Deidara. Pria yang duduk disebelah Hinata, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah bisa duduk disebelah Hinata karena gadis itu selalu menolaknya. Tapi pria itu dengan mudah berada didekat Hinata dan sekarang Hinata mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuknya. Mimpi buruk macam apa ini. Deidara benar-benar tak terima.

"Hai, kau si rambut kuning, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Deidara. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sambil melihat Deidara dan mencerna omongannya. "Kenapa kau diam saja, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hinata kekasihku!" tantang Deidara.

"Si rambut Kuning? Hei, rambutmu itu juga kuning kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara dengan ekspresi jeleknya.

"Pergi kau dari sini. Jangan pernah kau mendekati Hinata dia itu kekasihku" bentak Deidara yang cemburu tingkat akut.

"Jaga mulutmu itu, Hinata adalah kekasihku!" Naruto tak mau kalah darinya. Neji, Hiashi dan Istrinya mengehela nafas melihat tingkah dua orang pemuda tidak jelas ini.

"Mereka berdua sangat berisik" keluh Neji. Tanpa basa-basi Neji berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Deidara lalu membawanya keluar dari rumahnya. Neji melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan lupa ucapanku tadi, Naruto!. Ayo kita pergi Deidara!".

"NEJI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! DIA TELAH MEREBUT HINATA DARIKU!".

Suara berisik Deidara terdengar samar-samar lalu menghilang. Sepeninggalnya Neji, Naruto terdiam. Hal buruk pasti akan terjadi kepadanya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau bertarung dengan saudara kandung kekasihnya tapi jika Neji mengancam dirinya, tentunya dia tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia juga harus bertahan dan tak ingin tubuhnya terluka. Apapun yang Neji inginkan darinya, Naruto siap menghadapi itu semua. Tapi jika Neji menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Itu hanya akan menjadi harapan kosong Neji belaka karena sampai kapanpun Naruto akan melindungi Hinata.

"Sudahlah Nak, jangan hiraukan Deidara. Dia memang begitu, lanjutkan makan malammu" Ibu Hinata selalu bersikap ramah kepada Naruto namun sikap Hiashi masih dingin terhadap Naruto.

oOo

Shikamaru dan lainnya sabar menunggu Naruto diantara pepohonan yang rindang. Lokasi mereka berubah, tak lagi ditempat semula namun sekarang mereka ada diantara pepohonan didekat rumah Hinata. Menunggu merupakan pekerjaan yang paling dibenci oleh Gaara maurpun Shikamaru. Sungguh Konyol karena mereka berusaha memata-matai sahabat sendiri. Gaara termenung melihat bulan yang bersinar terang. Baginya menjalani kehidupan sebagai vampir sungguh membuatnya lelah, tak pernah ada rasa aman bahkan saling membunuh dan memusnahkan sesamanya merupakan hal yang wajar. Kegelapan, tentunya orang-orang yang masuk kedalam dunia kegelapan itu akan melakukan hal yang sama. ingin rasanya dia kembali seperti semula yaitu manusia namun itu sangat mustahil. Di saat Gaara sibuk berangan-angan, mata Sasuke tak henti-hentinya melihat seluruh pergerakan yang ada disekitarnya. Dia melihat Neji dan Deidara keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau sejauh ini semuanya masih baik-baik saja. tak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada sahabat tersayangnya.

"Lihatlah ke arah sana, Naruto dan Hinata duduk diteras rumah. Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura. Semua pasang mata melihat kearah yang ditunjukan Sakura.

"Aku rasa begitu" ujar Gaara.

Naruto dan Hinata, duduk teras dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata begitu erat. Dingin, itu yang Hinata rasakan saat menggenggam tangan Naruto namun dia menganggap dinginnya tangan Naruto karena musim gugur menjelang musim dingin. Mata keduanya mamandang lurus kearah taman rumah Hinata. Taman rumah khas Jepang terlihat jelas disini. Dengan pepohonan yang sudah dijadikan bonsai, lalu kolam yang ada ditengah-tengahnya. Gemericik air sedikit demi sedikit membuat bambu runcing yang pendek diantara taman terjatuh dan mengeluarkan air didalamnya. Lampion-lampion kecil yang mengambang diatas kolam membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Kebahagiaan yang luar biasa menyelimuti perasaan Hinata. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia kecuali Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apakah yang kau katakan kepada Neji dan Deidara nii-san itu serius? Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai kekasih?" Hinata bertanya seperti ini karena ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku serius, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu. Selain itu aku juga mencintaimu. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi memang inilah yang aku rasakan Hinata. Apa kau keberatan jika aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak sama sekali tidak, karena aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sedikit malu-malu. Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto lega. Apapun dan bagaimanapun dia harus melindunginya.

Naruto sekarang adalah kekasihnya, banyak yang tak ia ketahui tentang kekasihnya karena perkenalan yang singkat membuat mereka masih merasa asing satu sama lain. Wajah Hinata selalu bersemu merah setiap melihat Naruto, jantungnya juga berdebar-debar. Wajah Naruro semakin sempurna dibawah sinar bulan. Pandangan matanya terhenti saat melihat bibir Naruto. Bibir yang merona merah dan tipis mencium lembut bibirnya. Saat itu Hinata rasanya ingin melayang jauh keangkasa bahkan sampai detik inipun ciuman Naruto masih hangat dan menyentuh kalbunya. Hinata menelan ludah membayangkan hal yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Naruto. Tes…! Cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya. Lagi-lagi dia mimisan. Hinata tak sadar jika Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Hinata, kau mimisan lagi?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengusap darah segar dibawah hidung Hinata. "Kau sering seperti ini, apa kau sakit?".

"Ti..tidak, aku memang seperti ini jika berada didekat orang yang aku cintai" jawab Hinata polos. Dia selalu menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya jika merasa gugup.

__"Apa? jadi kau akan selalu mimisan jika berada didekatku hehe" goda Naruto.

"Bu..bukan seperti itu. Aku akan mimisan jika aku terlalu terpesona dengan pria".

"Benarkah? hahahahaha, kau ini sungguh menggemaskan Hinata".

Sakura dan yang lain terus memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto tanpa kenal lelah. Hidung mereka tiba-tiba mencium bau anyir, namun bagi mereka bau anyir itu berubah menjadi sangat harum layaknya bau harum kue. Belum pernah mereka mencium bau darah seharum ini. Sasuke menyadari kalau bau darah ini adalah bau darah Hinata. Sasuke berani bersumpah, vampir manapun jika menjumpai bau darah seperti ini naluri membunuhnya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. Sasuke berusaha tak bernafas agar tak menyakiti Hinata maupun Naruto. Sakura, Shikamaru dan Gaara melakukan hal yang sama. Bau darah ini seperti Heroin, jika sekali saja menghirupnya maka dia akan terjerat untuk selamanya. Jika semua berusaha untuk menahan diri namun Kiba masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Lensa mata Kiba secara perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

"Kendalikan dirimu Kiba, kau bisa melukai Naruto!" tegur Gaara. Kiba sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Gaara. Dia terus menggeram, dia kemudian belari dari pohon ke pohon menuju Hinata. "Shikamaru, hentikan Kiba!" teriak Gaara.

"Sial! Kage Kubi Shibari No Jutsu!" ucap Shikamaru.

Jurus bayangan Kiba, memanjang mengikuti pergerakan Kiba. Bayangan Shikamaru berhasil menyentuh bayangan Kiba, kemudian bayangan-bayangan itu bercabang dan melilit tubuh Kiba. Ujung dari bayangan Shikamaru, mencekik leher Kiba, dia berusaha keras untuk mencegah pergerakan kawannya. Didalam cengkraman bayangan Shikamaru, Kiba terus menggeram. Shikamaru semakin mengencangkan bayangannya, jika seperti ini terus, dirinya tak bisa menghentikan Kiba karena kekuatannya semakin lama semakin kuat.

"Gaara, cepat bantu aku! ikat dia dengan segel pasirmu. Dia benar-benar hilang kendali. Amankan Kiba untuk sementara!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Sabaku Sotaisu!"

Jutaan partikel-partikel muncul dari atas tanah dan membungkus Kiba. Gaara melempar sebuah kertas merah ditengah-tengah segel pasirnya. Berhasil, semuanya kembali tenang dan untuk beberapa waktu Gaara mengurung Kiba. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk mengembalikan kondisi Kiba seperti semula. Vampir seperti dirinya dan yang lain tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika menghirup bau darah yang begitu harum. Sasuke dan yang lain berharap Naruto tak menyadari suara berisik disekitarnya. Sepertinya harapan mereka sia-sia, Naruto menyadari bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya membuntutinya. Disana begitu berisik, pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu. Bagi Naruto temannya tak cocok menjadi mata-mata, karena mereka terlalu berisik dan tak bisa menyembunyikan diri.

"Naruto-kun, akhir-akhir ini hal apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba,

"Ehmm, hal yang paling aku sukai…" Naruto bergumam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Tak ada yang dia sukai kecuali berkunjung ke Konoha dan bertemu Hinata. "Saat aku berkunjung ke Konoha dan menemuimu".

Wajah Hinata memerah mendapat kata-kata rayuan seperti itu dari Naruto.

"Jadi, kau bukan penduduk Konoha. Kalau begitu darimana asalmu?".

"Hemm, rumahku tak jauh dari sini hehehe, lebih tepatnya di perkampungan kecil didalam hutan" Naruto tak mau menjelaskan secara detail latar belakangnya, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika Hinata mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu, apa yang kau sukai akhir-akhir ini Hinata?"

"Aku suka sekali membaca novel ini" Hinata mengambil Novel dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukannya kepada Naruto.

"Breaking dawn?" gumam Naruto.

"Iya benar Breaking Dawn, novel ini berkisahkan tentang kisah cinta seorang manusia dengan seorang vampir. Karena begitu mencintai kekasihnya, si wanita memilih jalan hidup menjadi vampir. Cinta merekapun abadi untuk selamanya" Hinata menjelaskan Novel favoritnya dengan penuh semangat kepada Naruto. Naruto tercengang mendengar kisah yang Hinata tuturkan. Ada dorongan yang begitu besar dari dalam dirinya untuk membaca kisah cinta didalam Novel itu.

"Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan vampir didunia ini?" celetuk Naruto, dia begitu penasaran dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Antara percaya tidak percaya. Kalaupun Vampir itu hanya dongeng, aku berharap dongeng itu menjadi nyata bahkan aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka dijaman sekarang".

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto semakin yakin kalau gadis ini tak tahu apa-apa tentang organisasi kakak beserta teman-temannya. Naruto penasaran, kenapa mereka semua menyembunyikan hal penting ini kepada Hinata. Tapi, Naruto tak mau menyalahkan mereka karena secara pribadipun dia tak mau Hinata mengetahui jati dirinya. Ada satu pertanyaan konyol namun menggelitik yang menari-nari diotak Naruto.

"Ehm, jika kau memiliki kekasih seorang vampir, apa kau juga akan berubah menjadi vampir demi kekasih yang kau cintai?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukannya demi bisa hidup bersamanya" jawab Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Bodoh!" ucap Naruto enteng. Hinata beralih memandang Naruto yang kini melihatnya penuh arti dan kasih sayang. Gadis itu terkejut karena Naruto mengatakan dirinya bodoh. Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya dipipi chubby Hinata. "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu, jika seandainya aku adalah seorang vampir, aku akan melarangmu secara terang-terangan agar menjadi sepertiku. Jika aku vampir, aku yang memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia".

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata tak percaya Naruto begitu memperhatikannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Aku akan pulang, besok malam aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi" Hinata mengangguk dan merasakan dinginnya telapak tangan Naruto yang masih menempel dipipinya "Hinata, apa aku boleh meminjam novel ini?"

"Tentu saja, bawalah ini Naruto-kun" Hinata menyerahkan novel itu, dan Naruto meraihnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Selamat malam Hinata, mimpi indah". ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening Hinata.

oOo

Neji dan Deidara duduk dipinggiran kursi taman. Taman indah dimalam hari seperti ini sangat sepi oleh pengunjung. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Deidara selalu mengomel kepada Neji kenapa dia menyetujui Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain, padah Neji tahu betapa besar cintanya kepada Hinata. Dari awal Neji tak akan setuju seorang pria playboy mengencani adiknya yang polos. Ocehan Deidara sama sekali tak didengarkan oleh Neji, dia begitu berpikir keras tentang Naruto dan adiknya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya Neji memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya dan kenapa Hinata selalu diperlakukan khusus seperti itu. selain dirinya dan Deidara, Neji sudah mengundang Itachi beserta Kakashi untuk datang ke taman. Dia ingin berharap Itachi bisa mengurus vampir keras kepala ini. Tak lama dua orang yang ia undang akhirnya datang.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik disini" ucap Kakashi.

"Ada apa Neji? Kenapa kau menyuruh kami datang ke taman malam-malam begini" tanya Itachi.

"Salah satu vampir masuk kedalam kandang harimau. Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana" kata Neji yang tak percaya dengan tindakan vampir bernama Naruto itu.

Belum selesai Neji berbicara sosok Naruto sudah berjalan dari jauh dan menuju kearah mereka. Wajahnya tampak serius, namun Naruto sama sekali tak punya niat untuk bertarung dengan mereka. Mereka berempat beralih memandang dirinya dengan tatapan sinis dan menyesakkan. Naruto benci dengan pandangan seperti itu. Naruto terus mendekat tanpa rasa takut dan ragu sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Neji?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang tegas.

Dari belakang Naruto, terlihat segerombolan orang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sebuah bungkusan pasir melayang-layang didekat pria berambut merah dengan dahi bertato huruf kanji. Naruto tak menyangka teman-temannya akan mengikutinya sejauh ini. Benar-benar bodoh, apa mereka ingin mati disini. gumam Naruto dalam hati. Pandangan Kakashi terpaku pada seorang bocah bermata sharingan, mata yang sama persis dengan mata Itachi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian melukai teman kami!" ucap Gaara.

"Lama tak berjumpa, kakakku tercinta. Uchiha Itachi"

TO BE CONTINUE!


	9. Chapter 9

**HumanVampire's Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina**

** Genre:Romance/Fantasy  
**_**  
**_ Suasana diantara dua kelompok makhluk sejenak terasa sunyi. Mereka semua saling pandang satu sama lain dan saling mewaspadai. Jika ada salah satu dari keduanya saling menyerang mereka akan sigap untuk menepis kekuatan musuh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Itachi, begitpula dengan Itachi kepada Sasuke. Semua dibuat bingung oleh tingkah laku mereka berdua. Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru terkejut mendengar panggilan "kakak" yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Beda lagi dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sakura, dia sama sekali tak terkejut karena ia tahu bahwa Itachi adalah kakak kandung Sasuke. Diantara semua hanya Sakura yang mengetahui kebenaran kekasihnya. Kakashi dan Deidara juga memiliki keterkejutan yang sama, sekarang kakashi paham. Mereka bisa memiliki kekuatan mata yang sama karena mereka adalah saudara kandung. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa adik Itachi menjadi salah satu diantara mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Itachi ramah kepada adiknya.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja Itachi nii-san".

"Kau menampakkan diri dihadapanku, apa ini pertanda waktunya sudah semakin dekat seperti perjanjian kita selama beberapa tahun yang lalu?".

"Aku rasa begitu" jawab Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kalian bicarakan!" Kakashi sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan mereka berdua. "Itachi ternyata kau adalah mata-mata mereka!" Kakashi bertanya kepada sahabat karibnya dengan penuh emosi. Jika memang Itachi adalah mata-mata dari para vampir menjijikan ini, Kakashi tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu Kakashi, bukan aku yang menjadi mata-mata kalian, tapi adikku Sasuke yang menjadi mata-mata mereka selama ini!".

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru Neji dan Deidara melihat Sasuke penuh tanya. Naruto tak menyangka Sasuke ternyata adalah mata-mata. Dia dan yang lainnya sejauh ini tak pernah menaruh curiga pada Sasuke karena diapun tidak pernah menunjukan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan didepan Naruto maupun yang lain. Naruto tak marah pada Sasuke walaupun dia telah ditipu karena Sasuke berada dipihak manusia dan ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Sekarang Naruto tahu alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya saat ia memutuskan untuk menjadi vampir. Ternyata dia sudah mempersiapkan semua ini. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Demi melindungi Kota Konoha beserta penduduknya, Sasuke merelakan diri untuk menjadi mata-mata dan merubah dirinya menjadi vampir" ujar Itachi. "Sejarah Konoha dan bangsa Vampir memang sangat rumit"

Mata itachi terpejam sejenak dan kembali mengingat cerita ayahnya tentang pejuang-pejuang terdahulu. Alam bawah sadarnya, membawa Itachi kembali melihat masa lalu.

ooOOOoo

Flashback~~~

Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat kota Konoha dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil. Departemen kependudukan Konoha mendapat banyak laporan kehilangan dari setiap kepala rumah tangga. Rata-rata penduduk yang hilang adalah remaja berumur sekitar enam belas sampai dua puluh tahun. Mereka bukan remaja sembarangan tapi remaja yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Saat itu ayah Itachi dan Sasuke menjabat sebagai kepala pemerintahan khusus Kota Konoha, dia bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Dia mengetahui hilangnya penduduk Konoha karena ulah bangsa Vampir. Pada saat itu penududuk Konoha diselubungi oleh rasa takut, cemas dan penuh dengan kegelapan. Fugaku geram karena bangsa vampir melanggar perjanjian yang sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Perjanjian gencatan senjata antara bangsa manusia dan bangsa vampir. Fugaku sudah menduga jika ketua bangsa vampir Senju Hashirama musnah, maka keburukan vampir akan merajalela dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan, jika Fugaku diam saja maka lama kelamaan penduduk Konoha akan habis. Sejak saat itu Uchiha Fugaku membentuk kelompok yang bernama Fea. Fugaku memanggil orang terkuat dari seluruh klan yang ada. Orang-orang terpilih dalam organisasi Fea adalah Hatake Sakumo dari klan Hatake, Hyuga Hiashi dari klan Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki dari klan Uzumaki, Inoichi Yamanaka dari klan Yamanaka, Minato Namikaze dari klan Namikaze , Nara Shikaku dari klan Nara serta dirinya sendiri Uchiha Fugaku dari klan Uchiha. Mereka adalah orang-orang berkekuatan khusus dan hebat di konoha sampai saat ini. Di ruang rapat darurat orang-orang terpilih duduk mengitari Fugaku dengan tatapan serius.

"Fugaku, ada masalah apa sehingga kau mengumpulkan orang-orang hebat ini?" tanya Inoichi.

"Untuk saat ini keadaan Konoha sangat genting, kita hampir kehilangan banyak penduduk karena bangsa vampir menyerang kita. Mereka menyatakan perang dengan kita secara terang-terangan. Kita tak bisa tinggal diam" jelas Fugaku.

"Jadi mereka melanggar perjanjian yang sudah dibuat" ucap Sakumo.

"Kita akan melawan vampir terhebat setelah Senju Hashirama. Uchiha Madara, ini sangat mengerikan bukan?!" Kushina mengatakan demikian dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut. Minato mengenggam tangan istrinya agar bisa memberikan sedikit ketenangan. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Kushina, kau tidak perlu bertarung, lindungilah putramu. Madara menginginkan kekuatan Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh anakmu! Pastikan madara tak akan pernah mendapatkannya!" Fugaku memberi arahan kepada Kushina.

"Apa? Madara menginginkan putraku?"Tanya Minato tak percaya.

"Kyuubi adalah kebencian murni dari semua bijuu yang ada. Jika Madara menghisap Chakranya, kekuatan Madara akan bertambah dan dia tak akan pernah terkalahkan. Minato kau ikut bertarung bersama kami!".

"Selain Putramu, dia juga ingin menghisap kembali Chakra Monster ular setengah manusia yang berhasil kau segel kedalam tubuh putrimu Hiashi. Nuure Onna, adalah Monster biasa yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Bijuu. Dia bisa memecah tubuhnya menjadi ribuan ular kecil. Setiap orang yang terkena gigitannya, dia akan segera menjadi vampir. Hiashi, beritahulah istrimu untuk melindugi putrimu dan suruh dia untuk mengikuti Kushina".

"Madara juga mengincar putriku?" tanya Hiashi.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Hiashi, dia harus mengikuti saran Fugaku. Situasi sekarang benar-benar gawat jika seandainya dia meninggal demi melindungi Konoha, tak ada yang lebih bangga dari itu. Bersama kawan-kawannya Hiashi ingin mati terhormat demi menyelamatkan Konoha. Sebagai orang tua, kita harus mementingkah kehidupan selanjutnya generasi penerus Konoha. Yang tua lama kelamaan juga akan meninggal. Masa depan Konoha ada ditangan putrinya dan anak-anak Konoha lainnya.

Pertahanan kota konoha jauh dari kondusif. Suara teriakan-teriakan membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah bernama Kushina menggandeng putranya yang masih berumur empat tahun, dia tak sendirian. Kushina bersama istri Hiashi, dia juga berusaha untuk melindungi putrinya dari Madara. Putri Hiashi dan Putra Kushina sma-sama berumur empat tahun. Mereka masih tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di kotanya. Beberapa kali mereka bertanya kepada ibunya, namun baik istri Hiashi maupun Kushina tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anaknya. Baik Hinata dan Naruto masih sangat kecil untuk memahami secara detail kejadian menakutkan seperti ini. Tak hanya anggota fea yang berjuang namun tentara militer Konoha juga berusaha membunuh ribuan vampir yang berusaha menyerang.

Para wanita dan anak-anak dievakuasi terlebih dahulu. Mereka bersembunyi diantara dinding gua dibelakang ukiran wajah kepala pemerintahan Konoha setiap periodenya. Ruangan gelap dan hanya lilin sebagai penerangannya, membuat suasana semakin menyesakkan. Setiap raut wajah penduduk terlihat sangat ketakutan, suara tangisan bayi terdengar diseluruh ruangan membuat semua orang frustasi. Hati Kushina dan Istri Hiashi sungguh trenyuh dan tak kuasa mendengar rintihan-rintihan itu. Kushina merasa dirinya tak berguna, dia memiliki kekuatan namun disaat seperti ini dia hanya bisa menjaga putranya yang masih bermur empat tahun. Di garis terdepan Minato suaminya sedang berjuang. Tak sepantasnya jika dia tak ikut berjuang. Keselamatan Naruto begitu penting, namun seluruh nyawa penduduk kota juga tak kalah penting. Dari jendela-jendela kecil di dinding tanah ini, Kushina melihat sekelebat butiran-butiran pasir melayang-layang dan menyerang setiap vampir yang berusaha menembus tempat evakuasi penduduk. Mereka hanya ingin banyak darah dan mengambil Hinata serta Naruto putranya. Tak masuk akal jika pasir itu bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa ada seseorang yang bisa mengendalikannya. Ini kekuatan pasir, tak salah lagi. Batin Kushina. Tapi siapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti ini? sejauh yang Kushina tahu penduduk Konoha tak ada yang memiliki kekuatan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Kushina ingin mencari tahu sumber kekuatan itu. Tak sepantasnya, dia sebagai penduduk Konoha dan istri dari salah satu orang terkuat di Konoha hanya diam saja seperti ini. Dia juga harus berjuang.

"Naruto, tinggalah sebentar dengan bibi, Ibu akan segera kembali" rajuk Kushina.

"Ibu mau kemana? apa ibu akan memanggil ayah untuk menemaniku" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, ibu akan memanggil ayahmu. Temanilah Hinata dan bibi, lindungi mereka. Apa kau ingat kata-kata yang ayah ajarkan kepadamu?"

"Ehm, jika kau melihat orang sedih didepanmu maka hiburlah, jika kau melihat orang ketakutan didepanmu maka lindungilah dan jika kau melihat orang disakiti didepanmu maka selamatkanlah" pria kecil berumur empat tahun ini mengatakan ajaran ayahnya tanpa ragu seolah dia sudah paham akan kata-kata itu.

"Bagus, lalu bagaimana dengan ajaran ibu? Apa kau mengingatnya juga?"

"Pahlawan yang sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang mengalahkan kejahatan tapi pahlawan yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang melindungi keluarga, teman dan orang-orang disekitar kita". lagi-lagi Naruto kecil mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Sekarang lihatlah Hinata, apa kau tahu apa yang ia rasakan?"Kushina melihat kearah Hinata begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Wajah gadis kecil yang cantik itu tampak sedih, tubuhnya juga gemetaran karena takut. Walaupun sudah dipeluk Ibunya, Hinata masih merasa tak aman. Air mata Hinata terus berlinang. Sesekali dia menangis dan menjerit sambil menutup telinga dengan telapak tangannya. Hal seperti itu tak hanya terjadi kepada Hinata, namun anak-anak yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Naruto kembali melihat ibunya lalu tersenyum. Dia paham maksud ibunya.

"Aku mengerti ibu, aku akan melindungi Hinata dan bibi serta yang lain. Seperti ayah dan ibu yang melindungi Kota dari orang-orang jahat" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar anak pintar Naruto!" Kushina memeluk dan mencium putranya beberapa kali. Kushina mengangguk, seolah memberi tahu kalau dia akan ikut berjuang bersama yang lain. Kushina percaya bahwa putranya akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kearah Hinata dan Ibunya. Hinata mendongak, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan, sambil terus tersenyum. Hinata, perlahan mencoba meraih tangan mungil Naruto. Di mata Hinata senyuman anak itu semakin terasa hangat saat ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Jangan takut dan jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan melindungimu dan ibumu walaupun nyawaku taruhannya" ucap Naruto.

Hinata terhenyak, dia tak percaya dengan ucapan anak berambut pirang ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang masih berumur empat tahun, dengan berani dan tanpa ragu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Darimana keberanian itu datang diusianya yang masih belia ini. Ibu Hinata juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan putrinya. Istri Hiashi tersenyum, tak salah kalau Naruto itu adalah anak dari Kushina dan Minato. Keberanian itu diturunkan kepada putra mereka.

"Aku mempercayakan kehidupan kami padamu, Naruto" ucap Istri Hiashi.

Perlahan Kushina pergi kebagian paling atas tebing berukiran wajah-wajah pemimpin Konoha. Ada tiga orang yangsudah siaga disana, satu diantaranya adalah istri dari Uchiha Fugaku yaitu Uchiha Mikota. Dua orang lagi Kushina tak tahu siapa mereka, salah satunya wanita berambut merah seperti dirinya. Partikel-Partikel pasir berterbangan disekeliling tangannya, sekarang Kushina tahu, dua orang inilah yang mengendalikan kekuatan pasir dan dilihat dari cara pakaiannya mereka bukan penduduk asli Konoha.

"Kushina akhirnya kau muncul!" ucap Mikota, dia membentangkan sebuah gulungan bergambarkan lingkaran dan huruf kanji di setiap sudut mata angin. Kalau diperhatikan secara seksama gambar itu adalah peta Konoha "Konoha semakin kacau!" gumam Mikota.

Kushina sedikit berjalan maju, dari atas tebing dia bisa melihat ribuan vampir menyerang dan merusak semua rumah penduduk. Vampir-vampir itu terlalu banyak, tak mungkin para tentara militer mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan menggunakan senjata api. Dari timur ada ratusan vampir yang mencoba menerobos tempat evakuasi penduduk.

"Mereka berusaha masuk ke tempat evakuasi!" gumam Kushina.

"Tenanglah, jika ada kami disini mereka tak akan bisa masuk kesana. Kenalkan namaku Karura, dan dia suamiku. Panggil saja dia Yondaime. Ngomong-ngomong rambut kita sama ya hehe" Karura walaupun dia asik mengobrol dengan Kushina namun pasir-pasir itu secara otomatis menghajar vampir-vampir itu, tak hanya Karura namun kekuatan pasir suaminya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hebat, batin Kushina.

"Kenalkan namaku Kushina, kalau boleh tahu darimana asal kalian?" tanyanya.

"Kami dari kota Suna namun beberapa minggu yang lalu kami pindah kesini" jawab Karura, tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengendalikan pasir.

"Kushina, tak ada waktu untuk berkenalan! Semakin lama vampir itu semakin bertambah. Masih ada ribuan Vampir diluar sana. Tak ada cara lain, jalan satu-satunya agar vampir-vampir itu tak bisa masuk adalah mengaktifkan penghalang untuk Konoha" Jari jemari Mikota bergerak cepat untuk menjalankan jurusnya.

"Mengaktifkan penghalang Konoha, apa maksudmu!" Kushina semakin dibuat bingung dengan kata-kata Mikota. Mikota tak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia sibuk mengaktifkan segel.

"KEKKAIMON GOFUU JUTSU : HACHIMON HEIJOU!"

Mikota menghentakkan kedua tangannya, saat itu juga tanah Konoha bergerak layaknya gempa berkekuatan sedang. Bebebrapa pintu gerbang raksasa muncul dari setiap titik pintu-pintu perbatasan Konoha. Barat, Timur, selatan, dan utara, serta gerbang utama juga dilapisi oleh gerbang beton berukiran Shinigami yang kokoh. Kelima beton shinigami memancarkan cahaya ungu kehitaman. Cahaya itu saling bertautan antara gerbang satu dengan gerbang yang lain. Seluruh kota konoha dilapisi oleh cahaya Ungu, Konoha sekarang seperti sebuah kota isolasi. Mikota berdiri dan melihat seluruh gerbang, dia tersenyum puas.

"Berhasil, aku pikir aku tak bisa melakukan ini" ucap Mikota.

Kushina begitu penasaran dengan jurus penghalang yang dikuasai Mikota. Sekuat apakah penghalang ini. Kushina mengeluarkan chakra chains teqnique miliknya. Punggung Kushina mengeluarkan rantai berwarna kuning keemasan dan bercahaya terang. Mata Kushina menyipit, rantai-rantainya mencoba menyerang jurus penghalang Mikota. Treng! Rantai-rantai Kushina terjatuh. Dia tak menyangka penghalang ini begitu Kuat, bahkan ujung rantainya yang tajam tak bisa menembus dinding berwarna keunguan itu.

"Hebatt sekali kau Mikota. Dengan dinding penghalang ini vampir-vampir itu tak akan bisa masuk!" ujar Kushina kegirangan. Suara geraman tiba-tiba menggema diseluruh Konoha.

"Gawat, monster macam apa itu!" Karura tercengang melihat monster Hitam bermata satu dan berekor sepuluh.

"Itu…itu..Juubi !" Pekik Mikota. "Tak mungkin, mangekyo Sharingan! Bagaimana bisa!" Mata Mikota tak beralih dari Juubi bermata sharingan.

TO BE CONTINUE

untuk Chapter selanjutnya masih dalam cerita flashback :)


	10. Chapter 10

**HumanVampire's Love**

**Chapter 10**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina**

**Genre:Romance/Fantasy  
**

"Arrrghhhhhh!"

Seorang anak berambut orange berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua orang tuanya panik, khawatir dan ketakutan melihat tingkah putra sematang wayangnya. Sang ayah menggerakkan jari jemarinya, setelah itu dia menekan kuat-kuat perut putranya. Sekuat tenaga sang ayah mencoba untuk menekan sebuah kekuatan besar yang akan keluar dari tubuh putranya.

"Kenapa segelnya tak mau menutup kembali !" gerutu sang ayah. Namun dia tak mau menyerah demi menyelamatkan putranya.

"Bagaimana suamiku?" tanya sang istri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan ketakutan.

"Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ada kekuatan lain yang bisa mengendalikan Juubi selain diriku!".

"Yohiko bertahanlah" ucap sang ibu berlinang air mata.

Teriakan sang putra semakin menjadi-jadi. Semburat chakra berwarna hitam keluar dari tubuh sang anak. Hidung dan Mata Yohiko mengeluarkan darah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar seiring dengan keluarnya chakra hitam yang keluar dari tubunya. Chakra-chakra itu semakin membesar dan berubah menjadi sebuah monster berekor sepuluh bermata satu. Yohiko langsung tak sadarkan diri namun dia masih bernafas.

"Grrrrrr!" Juubi berkulit hitam menggeram marah namun juga senang karena dia sudah bebas dari segel yang membatasi pergerakannya.

ooOOoo

Adanya Juubi diantara kota Konoha membuat suasana semaikin kacau. Teriakan dan tangisan anak kecil semakin terdengar jelas dan keras. Untunglah, Minato dan Si cerdas Shikaku ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kota dari serangan Vampir sedangkan Uchiha Fugaku dan lainnya bertugas diluar wilayah kota Konoha, karena Madara mengendalikan ribuan vampir lain diatas bukit tertinggi disekitar Konoha. Pandangan Minato beralih dari ratusan vampir menuju ke Juubi. Dia tak menyangka akan ada hal seperti ini di Konoha.

"Shikaku!" teriak Minato kepada teman seperjuangannya.

"Wakateru!" ucap Shikaku.

Mereka berlari menuju Juubi. Monster hitam itu terus berontak dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada didepannya. Tak hanya Minato dan Shikaku, namun Karura bersama suaminya, Mikato dan Kushina belari kearah yang sama. Tempat evakuasi sejauh ini akan aman dalam waktu yang lama karena Karura sudah membuat dinding pasir tebal untuk menghalangi para vampir menjijikan itu. Tembakan-tembakan rudal bahkan bom terus menerus dijatuhkan oleh militer Konoha kearah Juubi. Namun semua itu tak memiliki efek khusus terhadap tubuh Juubi. Dari Jarak sepuluh meter Minato dan yang lainnya, memperhatikan dan mengatur strategi untuk melawan Juubi. Mata Minato menyipit dan melihat Mata Juubi yang memiliki mangekyo sharingan. Bagi Minato ini terkesan sedikit aneh, bagaimana bisa seekor biju memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Minato berfikir, Fugaku pasti tahu semua hal dibalik fenomena ini.

"Mikota, bisakah aku berkomunikasi dengan suamimu?".

"Tentu saja" jawab Mikota.

ooOOoo

Mikota memejamkan mata, ia memusatkan semua cakra yang dimiliki menuju otaknnya. Mikota mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Minato sambil terus terpejam. Minato tanpa ragu meraih tangan halus Mikota dan ikut memejamkan mata. Minato merasakan suatu kekuatan mengalir dalam dirinya. Cakra asing merasuk kedalam organ otaknya. Dalam kegelapan, Minato seolah melihat benang merah yang putus tersambung kembali. Dia tahu, setengah jiwanya berada didalam tubuh Uchiha Fugaku. Dia bisa merasakan detakan jantung Fugaku, cakra Fugaku yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya, dan kekuatan mata milik Fugaku yaitu Mangekyo Sharingan. Jiwa Minato yang terperangkan disetengah tubuh Fugaku seolah berlari mengikuti langkah Fugaku. Minato juga mengetahui dimana Fugaku berada sekarang. Ternyata Fugaku bisa merasakan kehadiran Minato didalam. Fugaku terpejam dan mulai memusatkan pikirannya. Setengah Jiwa Fugaku dan Minato bertemu disuatu tempat yang jauh dibawah alam sadar mereka. Sebuah tempat yang berselubungkan cahaya putih keemasan.

"Ada perlu apa Minato, apa hal buruk menimpa Konoha?"tanya Fugaku. Sebenarnya dia tahu, Minato tak akan berkomunikasi dengan setengah jiwanya tanpa alasan penting.

"Konoha diserang oleh Juubi. Tapi anehnya, Juubi memiliki satu mata dengan kekuatan Mangkeyo Sharingan. Juubi tiba-tiba muncul. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Fugaku?" tanya Minato.

"Huuft, sebenarnya selain Kyuubi didalam tubuh anakmu. Ada seorang anak lagi yang menjadi jincuriki dari Juubi di Konoha. Aku sudah menjaga anak itu dengan ketat bersama dengan orang-orang terhebat klan Uchiha lainnya. Tapi sepertinya, kekuatan segel klan Tokugawa dan kekuatan Uchiha tak bisa melawan pengaruh Madara kepada anak itu".

"Madara? Apa hubungannya dengan Madara?" tanya Minato tak mengerti.

"Juubi adalah Bijuu milik klan Uchiha. Walaupun begitu, tak semua klan Uchiha bisa mengendalikan Juubi. Hanya orang terkuat dari klan yang bisa mengendalikannya. Orang terkuat dari klan Uchiha adalah kakekku Uchiha Madara. Klan Uchiha tak bisa menjadi jinchuriki dari Juubi karena kekuatan matanya, maka dari itu klan Uchiha memilih klan Tokugawa yang memiliki ilmu segel terhebat untuk menjadi wadah juubi dengan imbalan kekayaan yang tak terhingga".

"Apa?! Minato semakin tak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Fugaku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut mendengar ceritaku jika Madara adalah kakekku. Kekuatannya menjadi racun kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia terobsesi dengan kehidupan abadi. Kehebatan vampir Senju Hashirama terdengar sampai keseluruh Klan Uchiha. Madara begitu tertarik dengannya, lalu pergi dan memutuskan untuk menjadi vampir demi ambisinya" papar Fugaku.

Minato sama sekali tak menyangka ada orang seperti itu didunia ini. benar-benar sosok orang yang menakutkan. Seolah mentuhankan kekuatan dan keabadian. Padahal hidup penuh dengan kekuatan tapi jika tanpa ada kasih sayang itu sama aja hidup ditengah gurun tanpa oasis. Apapun itu, Minato harus menghentikan amukan Juubi di Kota Konoha.

"Fugaku, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara mengehentikan Juubi? Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelematkan penduduk. Beritahu aku salah satu nama klan Tokugawa yang bisa menyegel Juubi".

"Kau tak bisa menghetikan juubi seutuhnya jika Madara belum dihentikan. Mata Juubi itu terhubung langsung dengan Madara. Percuma jika kau akan menyegelnya namun Madara masih berkeliaran".

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" mendengar penjelasan Fugaku, Minto serasa membawa batu besar yang berat dikedua pundaknnya.

"Seranglah Juubi sebisamu. Aku, Hiashi dan yang lain akan menghentikan Madara. Aku serahkan semua padamu Minato".

Tak banyak bicara, Minato mengangguk tanpa ragu. Setengah Jiwanya keluar dari tubuh Fugaku. Fugaku kembali membuka matanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Madara. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus menghentikan tingkah kakek gila ini. Untuk sementara aku serahkan Juubi padamu, Minato. Batin Fugaku.

ooOOoo

Mata Minato perlahan terbuka begitupula dengan Mikota. Mereka berdua saling senyum sejenak, Minato sangat berterima kasih pada Mikota karena sudah membantunya walaupun dia masih tak menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menghentikan Juubi. Bisa dibilang komunikasinya dengan fugaku sia-sia.

"Dengarkan aku, sangat mustahil jika kita mengalahkan Juubi jika pengendali Juubi masih berkeliaran disana. Kita serang saja Juubi sebisa, Fugaku dn yang lain mencoba mencegah pengedali Juubi" ujar Minato kepada semua orang.

"MINATOOOO!"

Teriak Kushina penuh kemarahan. Rambutnya yang merah berdiri dan mengelompok menjadi beberapa bagian. Minato membelalakn mata, ia tak mengerti kenapa kushina berubah menyeramkan seperti ini. Kushina berubah seperti ini jika ada hal yang memicu kemarahannya, tapi Minato merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kushina berlari menuju kearahnya dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Kushina kau kena~~" ujar Minato.

Buuuughh! Kushina memukul wajah Minato, hal ini membuat pria tampan berambut kuning ini terpental cukup jauh. Minato berusaha berdiri sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa dan apa salahku?" wajah Minato terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia meringis kesakitan karena pukulan istrinya. Mikota tampak shock melihat kejadian ini.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MIKOTA! KENAPA KALIAN BERMESRAAN DISAAT SEPERTI INI?! KAU SELINGKUH?!" Amarah Kushina sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia sudah terbakar api cemburu. Hal ini membuat logikanya tak lagi berjalan. Cemburu ini adalah tanda cintanya kepada Minato.

"Kushina aku dan Minato hanya~".

"Diam kau Mikota" bentak Kushina.

Walaupun Mikota dibentak oleh Kushina, namun ia tak marah pada wanita berambut merah ini. Mikota malah tersenyum tipis dan berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya yang seakan mau meledak. Minato terbengong sesaat melihat istrinya yang cemburu buta seperti ini. Bukannya marah karena dipukul, namun Minato tersenyum bahagia bahkan senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Minato berjalan perlahan kearah Kushina. Greeeb! Tubuh Kushina jatuh dipelukan Minato. Sang suami memeluknya begitu erat, seolah tak mau melepaskan istrinya walaupun hanya sedetik. Kushina tak mengira jika reaksi Minato akan begini.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Kushina" bisik Minato ditelinga istrinya. Minato melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah istrinya sesaat. "Aku melakukan komunikasi dengan Fugaku dan mencari tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan Juubi. Hanya itu".

Kushin merasa malu kepada suaminya. Kecemburuan ini membuat dirinya tampak bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Maafkan aku Minato"

Shikaku menghela nafas panjang. Disaat seperti ini kenapa mereka harus membicarakan hal-hal yang tak penting. Melihat Minato dan Kushina, Shikaku seakan melihat kisah romantis dorama masa kini. Sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan kisah romantis dorama ini. Kita harus menghentikan Juubi. Jika kita tak cepat, kita pasti akan mati!" Shikaku berusaha mengingatkan semua rekannya namun ada sedikit unsur menakut-nakuti mereka.

Geraman Juubi semakin menjadi-jadi. Geraman ini tak seperti geraman biasa. Tangan Juubi bergetar. Ekspresinya terkesan marah dan sombong. Dari punggungnya, keluar ratusan kayu dengan ujung yang runcing. Kayu-kayu itu tiba-tiba berhamburan diudara. Tentara Militer Konoha berjatuhan, mereka mati seketika karena tertembak kayu tajam dari tubuh Juubi. Suami Karura dengan cepat merespon perlawanan Juubi.

"SUNA NO TATE!"

Suami Karura yang mempunyai julukan Yondaime, mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Jutaan partikel pasir terangkat dari tanah. partikel-partikel pasir bergabung menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah kubah besar yang tebal untuk melindungi mereka. Dari atas sebuah gedung Minato bisa melihat jelas banyaknya tentara militer yang mengorbankan nyawanya. Entah kenapa untuk kali ini Minato kehilangan kecerdasannya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara ia hanya punya satu cara. Melihat banyaknya korban berjatuhan membuat amarah Minato memuncak. Hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Aku akan menggunakan Hiraishin No Jutsu dan membawa Juubi keluar dari kota ini" ucap Minato.

"Percuma Minato kau tak bisa menggunakan jutsu itu, karena Konoha sudah aku segel. Tak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini walaupun kau menggunakan Hiraishin No Jutsu" ucap Mikota.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja penghalangnya?!" sekarang Kushina ikut dalam pembicaraan suaminya.

"Jika aku menghilangkan penghalangnya, maka akan ada ribuan vampir yang masuk ke kota. Resiko itu lebih besar dibandingkan kita melawan Juubi. Akan banyak lagi Korban penduduk Konoha jika kita membiarkan vampir-vampir itu masuk!".

Semua terdiam mencari cara bagaimana menghadapi Juubi. Shikaku memejamkan mata dan mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendapatkan solusi terbaik. Tentara militer yang menyerang Juubi dari jauh masih tergolong banyak. Dia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menyerang Juubi dari jauh. Tapi sebelumnya Shikaku ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Tentara militer, aku ingin kalian fokus menyerang matanya. Coba tembak dan pusatkan kearah matanya. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu!".

Tak perlu berpikir panjang, para tentara militer melaksanakan komando Shikaku. Mereka menembakkan rudal kearah mata Juubi namun Juubi selalu menghalanggi rudal-rudal itu dengan ekornya. Shikaku tersenyum puas, sekarang dia mengerti. Matanya lebih penting daripada bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Shikaku, apa kau menemukan ide?" tanya Minato.

"Kita serang matanya, Jika matanya diserang Juubi hanya fokus untuk melindungi matanya dan cara itu bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan serangan Juubi sementara. Kita akan melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai Fugaku menghentikan pengendalinya. jika kita bisa membutakan mata Juubi. Itu akan lebih menguntungkan".

"Apa kau yakin hal ini akan berhasil?" tanya suami Karura.

"Apa salahnya mencoba. Tapi, jika Juubi merasa muak dengan kita dan mengamuk. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan Kushina untuk mengendalikan Juubi dengan rantainya. Aku juga akan mengikat kaki Juubi dengan jurus bayanganku. Cahaya Bulan bersinar terang, jadi dengan begini jurus bayanganku bisa berfungsi. Yondaime, aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu dan istrimu". Ujar Shikaku.

"Eh~~ kekuatan kami?" ucap Karura.

"Benar, aku ingin pasir kalian melindungi kelompok-kelompok tentara Militer. Jika serangan kayu itu terjadi lagi mereka akan aman. Semua, serang mata Juubi dengan kekuatan kalian!".

"Baik kami mengerti!".

Karura melepaskan pelindung pasirnya dan menyebarkan pasir-pasir itu ke kelompok tentara militer yang masih tersisa. Juubi masih sibuk melindungi matanya. Semua orang berkekuatan khusus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya tanpa terkecuali. Kushina berlari dan mendekat kearah Juubi. Dia melompat dari atap satu ke atap lain. sambil berlari dari ketinggian Kushina mencoba melemparkan beberapa Kunai, Shuriken dan senjata lain yang ia punya mengarah ke mata Juubi. Tapi lagi-lagi ekor Juubi selalu menepis semua serangan Kushina. Kushina terlalu fokus dengan matanya, sehingga ia tak menyadari jika salah satu ekor Juubi bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Wussshhh! Plaaak! Salah satu ekor Juubi menyerang Kushina, ia terpental jauh. Tubuh Kushina akan menghantam dinding tanah berukiran wajah pemimpin Konoha. Seketika juga Kushina bisa mati karena menghantam benda keras dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kushina merasa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

"Kushinaaa!"

Minato berteriak, namun kekuatan teleportnya begitu tinggi sehingga bisa berpindah tempat dalam waktu satu detik. Minato menghadang laju tubuh Kushina dari belakang. Greeb! Minato berhasil menghentikan hantaman yang akan terjadi. Tubuh sang istri jatuh didalam pelukan hangat Minato namun Kushina tak sadarkan diri.

"Baka! Kenapa kau selalu berbuat nekat Kushina?".

Minato membaringkan Kushina disalah satu atap rumah warga. Dia kembali berteleport. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada diatas punggung Juubi. Dia terus berlari, terdapat semburat chakra berwarna biru berelemen angin memutar ditelapak tangan kanan Minato. Teknik ini disebut Rasengan. Rasengan berukuran besar, cukup untuk menyerang mata Juubi. Juubi mulai memberontak. Sedikit lagi aku akan mengenai matanya, kau membuatku marah karena telah mencelakai Kushinaku. Batin Minato.

"MINATO JANGAN CEROBOH! DIA ADALAH JUUBI BERMATA SHARINGAN! JIKA KAU TAK BERHATI-HATI KAU BISA TERPERANGKAP DALAM GENJUTSUNYA!" Shikaku berusaha memberi Minato arahan. Tak biasanya Minato kalap seperti ini ketika bertarung. Cinta memang membutakan segalanya. Ucap Shikaku dalam hati.

"SIAL! Aku lupa akan hal itu!" gerutu Minato. Zingggg! Mata Minato bertatapan langsung dengan mata Juubi. Dia sudah terjebak didalam genjutsu Juubi. "kalau sudah begini apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

TO BE CONTINUE


	11. Chapter 11

**HUMANVAMPIRE'S LOVE **

**CHAPTER 11**

**AUTHOR : MAULIDANARANARUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FANTASY, ACTION **

**PAIR : NARUHINA **

**RATING : T**

Di dalam jebakan genjutsu, tubuh Minato seperti terpatri dibatang pohon raksasa tak berdaun. Perutnya tertohok paku besar. Darah mengalir deras dari perutnya. Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan. Walaupun ini hanya genjutsu namun Minato seakan merasakan sakit yang sebenarnya. Dia berusaha mungkin untuk keluar dari pengaruh genjutsu Juubi. Minato meronta, mencoba untuk mencabut paku itu dari perutnya namun ia tak bisa. Nafas Minato terengah-engah, mau bagaimanapun dia berusaha untuk mecabut paku besar ini semua itu sama sekali tak berguna. Didalam Genjutsu kau seperti boneka, pemiliki genjutsu akan memperlakukanmu sesuka hati. Bahkan takdirmu bisa mereka atur. Minato mencoba memusatkan chakranya agar bisa keluar dari Genjutsu ini, tapi sayang tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk mengontrol cakra.

"SIAL!" Gerutu Minato.

Uhuk! Minato muntah darah, ini benar-benar parah. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini nyawanya akan melayang. Tak lama Minato merasakan sebuah aliran chakra berwarna jingga menyelimuti tubuhnya. Minato tersenyum tipis, dia tahu persis siapa pemilik Chakra ini. Kushina memang jimat penyelamat bagi dirinya. Kushina pasti tak akan diam saja jika suaminya tak berdaya dibawah alam sadar karena genjutsu. Dengan aliran Chakra Kushina, Minato bisa kembali memusatkan pikirannya untuk mengontrol cakra. Kali Ini Minato yakin dia akan berhasil keluar dari genjutsu ini. Ziingggg…Jleeeb!. Belum sempat Minato mengaktifkan jurusnya, sebuah pedang menancap dibahunya. Tancapan pedang itu semakin merekatkan Minato dengan pohon besar sebagai penyangganya. Rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi membuat Minato semakin lemah. Chakra Kushina tak lagi menyelimuti tubuh Minato karena pedang ini adalah pedang penyerap chakra. Kalau seperti ini terus hidupnya tak akan lama.

Samar-samar ditengah kabut yang tebal, terlihat bayangan hitam. Sosok bayangan hitam itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Minato menautkan kedua alisnya, dia berani bertaruh kalau bayangan hitam itu adalah bayangan seorang pria. Bayangan itu semakin memudar dan berubah menjadi sosok pria yang utuh. Mata Minato terbelalak ketika melihat mata sharingan yang dimiliki oleh pria asing ini. Apa dia adalah Uchiha Madara, batin Minato. Tatapan pria itu begitu dingin dan sedikit menakutkan. Tak ada cinta sedikitpun didalam tubuhnya. Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minato.

"Apa jati diriku lebih penting daripada nyawamu" jawab madara dingin. "Kau adalah si kilat kuning dari konoha bukan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?".

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu. Keberhasilanmu menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuh anak kandungmu sendiri sungguh menakjubkan. Semua orang begitu memujimu, bahkan bangsa vampirpun begitu penasaran denganmu".

"Ternyata aku begitu terkenal, ini suatu pujian untukku" Minato mengatakan semua itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena luka yang dideraitanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Putraku?. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memberikan putraku kepadamu!" Seru Minato begitu tegas.

"Hahha, reaksimu begitu mengejutkan. Kau benar-benar berani menantangku" Madara berucap sinis. Tangan kanannya memegang genggaman pedang. Dia mencabut pedang itu dari bahu Minato dengan kasar. Minato berteriak kesakitan. Madara menghirup bau darah Minato yang membasahi pedangnya lalu menjilatnya. "Darahmu begitu lezat daripada darah manusia kebanyakan. Karena kekuatanmu, membuat darahmupun begitu istimewa".

"Selain putraku, apa kau juga ingin mengambil darahku. Ambilah sesukamu jika itu membuatmu tak lagi mengincar anakku!".

"Penawaran yang bagus! Tapi aku lebih tertarik untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi dalam tubuh anakmu!".

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati putraku!".

"Semakin lama kau semakin kasar. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk membunuhmu!".

Madara sudah siap menghunuskan pedangnya dan menebas kepala Minato. Greeb! Tangan Madara tiba-tiba terikat oleh sesuatu. Ranta-rantai bercahaya jingga itu mencengkram erat tubuh Madara. Rantai kushina akan selalu melindungi Minato disaat-saat seperti ini. Minato tersenyum sinis kepada Madara.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari cengkraman rantai itu"gertak Minato. Walaupun awalnya Madara tampak kewalahan namun wajahnya masih tampak tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Kau pikir akan mudah mengalahkanku" ujar Madara sinis.

Madara memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan api yang tak seperti bisanya, api yang berwarna hijau. Aapi hijau adalah api yang memiliki sumber panas paling tinggi. Rantai-rantai itu tak lama kemudia meleleh. Sesaat matanya terbuka, api hijau itupun ikut padam. Senyum penuh kemenangan terlihat jelas dibibir Madara yang ditujukan untuk Minato. Selangkah demi selangkah, Madara mencoba mendekati Minato.

Tamatlah sudah riwayatku. Batin Minato.

ooOOoo

Fugaku, Hiashi dan beberapa orang berkekuatan khusus lainnya berusaha mencari kemana Madara berada. Hiashi terus mengaktifkan Byagukannya sepanjang perjalanan. Dia sudah menemukan dimana letak titik Chakra Madara. Tinggal beberapa langkah lag, mereka akan sampai ke tempat Madara. Uchiha Fugaku dan rombongannya berhenti tepat didepan Madara yang sedang bertapa. Ternyata seperti ini cara kakek mengendalikan Juubi, batinnya. Fugaku memberi kode kepada salah satu anak buahnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Doton: Otoshibuta" ucap salah satu anak buah Fugaku yang berperawakan agak gemuk.

"Kerja bagus, takashi" puji fugaku.

Saat pria gemuk itu menghentakan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. sekeliling tanah dan batuan didekat Madara terangkat. Gumpalan-gumpalan tanah, menjadi satu dan bertumpuk-tumpuk dengan sendirinya. Tanah-tanah itu membentuk seperti kubah yang menutupi Madara. Madara masih tetap terdiam, seolah tak mendapat serangan apapun. Fugaku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah saatnya dia melakukan sesuatu.

"Futon : Ryuuka No Jutsu!" seru Uchiha Fugaku.

Api panas berbentuk naga keluar dari mulut Fugaku. Naga api Fugaku melahap tanah berebentuk kubah yang sudah terbentuk. Seluit bayangan keluar dari dalam kubah tanah yang berubah menjadi magma. Madara melompat keluar dan berdiri diantara batang pohon yang besar. Tatapannya begitu dingin sama seperti biasanya, namun yang menarik bagi Madara adalah bertemunya dia dengan sang cucu. Ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang menarik.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu cucuku" sapaMadara.

"Kakek tolong hentikan semua ini. Jika kau menyerang Konoha, berarti kau juga menyerang klan Uchiha termasuk keluarga besar kita".

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan semua itu. Lebih baik menyerahlah sebelum aku membunuhmu, Fugaku!".

"Jadi kau akan tetap dijalanmu seperti ini. Baiklah, kita selesaikan semua ini kakek".

Madara terdiam sesaat, ia menatap cucunya penuh arti. Tak ada rasa belas kasihan ataupun kasih sayang yang ia tujukan kepada Fugaku. Semuanya perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang itu sudah lenyap. Kehangatan sebagai manusia sudah musnah. Madara hanya ingin bertambah kuat dan kuat walaupun dia harus membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Madara menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan bergumam sesuatu.

"Katon : Gogakkyo No Jutsu!" Madara menghembuskan nafasnya, sebuah bola api besar berukuran 5x5 meter keluar dali mulutnya. Bola api raksasa itu mengincar Fugaku beserta kelompoknya.

"Suiton : Sujinheki!"

Seorang anak buah Fugaku pemilik elemen air dengan sigap dan cekatan melindugi Fugaku dan lainnya. Sebuah dinding air seperti gelombang laut yang besar menutupi mereka . Pesss! Asap mengepul dimana-mana. Panasnya api dan dinginnya air membuat, bola api besar Madara padam. Madara hanya tersenyum melihat bola api besarnya dipadamkan. Tubuh Madara tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna biru keunguan. Kumpulan chakra-chakra itu membentuk sebuah tulang tengkorak, lalu tak lama kemudian berselimutkan otot. Otot-otot itu kemudian berubah menjadi makhluk bertopi dan berbaju perang. Kekuatan ini salah satu kekuatan hebat klan Uchiha. Kekuatan ini dinamakan Susano'o. Fugaku terdiam melihat Susano'o milik Madara. Hembusan nafas besar keluar dari Hidung dan mulutnya.

"Ternyata kakek benar-benar sudah mati rasa. Aku tak mau kalah"

Fugaku mengalirkan semua chakranya. Chakra fugaku berwarna merah berubah menjadi tulang tengkorak. Proses kekuatan yang sama persis dengan milik Madara. Hanya warna Chakra saja yang membedakan susano'o mereka. Anak buah Fugaku terpana melihat kekuatan mahadahsyat dua orang terkuat dari Klan Uchiha. Tak terkecuali Hyuuga Hiashi. Susano'o Madara dan Fugaku saling bertarung satu sama lain. Pertarungan hebat ini mengundang ratusan vampir untuk datang dan melawan kelompok fugaku.

"Semuanya jangan pedulikan aku. Kalian fokuslah untuk menyerang vampir yang datang kesini. Pertahankan hidup kalian".

"BAIK!" jawab Hiashi dan lainnya secara serempak.

"Doton : Retsudotenshou!".

Lagi-lagi pria berperawakan agak gemuk menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tanah yang menjadi lewatan para vampir terbelah menjadi dua. Para vampir berteriak dan jatuh kedalam. Beberapa detik kemudian tanah yang terbelah kembali menjadi satu.

"Katon: Zukokku!"

Pria tampan berambut pekat yang masih dalam keturunan klan Uchiha mengeluarkan jurus api yang lain. Api tersembur dari mulutnya kemudia melebar dan menghanguskan gerombolan puluhan vampir yang akan menyerangnya. Pria tampan ini tersenyum puas karena ia bisa mengalahkan puluhan vampir sekaligus.

"Shuoton : Shisou Rou No Jutsu!

Seorang wanita berambut biru berkuncir ekor kuda mengaktifkan jurusnya. Disetiap bawah kaki para vampir yang berlari terdapat lingkaran cahaya putih. Didalam lingkaran cahaya putih itu muncul beberapa tabung kristal. Vampir-vampir itu terperangkap dalam jurus kristal wanita cantik ini. Mereka tak bisa bergerak, seakan telah membeku didalam tabung kristal. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum puas, dia berlari menuju puluhan perangkap tabung kristalnya. Dia kemudian menebas tabung kristal itu dengan sebuah samurai. Ziingg! Tabung kristal itu hancur menjadi beberapa keping beserta tubuh vampir yang terperangkap. Elemen ini membuat sel musuh menjadi butiran-butiran kristal layaknya gelas yang mudah sekali dipecahkan.

Hiashi dan yang lainnya juga bersusah payah untuk melawan ratusan vampir yang datang sedangkan Fugaku masih bertarung dengan Madara melalui Susano'o. Untuk beberapa kali Fugaku berhasil melukai Susano'o Madara. Semakin lama, Susano'o Madara berubah menjadi bentuk tak sempurna. Mulut Fugaku mengeluarkan darah akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan Chakra dari tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi aku bisa menghancurkan Susano'o kakek. Aku akan melindungi Konoha walau nyawa taruhannya. Fugaku mengeluarkan seluruh chakranya. Tangan Susano'o merah milikya bersenjatakan samurai, tanpa ragu makhluk besar itu menebas kepala Susano'o Madara. Tak ada lagi kekuatan hebat yang melindungi Madara. Kondisi Madara juga melemah, tubuhnya sudah tak di aliri Chakra lagi. Susano'o milik Madara juga sudah menghilang.

"SEGEL DIA SEKARANG!" teriak Fugaku sekeras mungkin.

"Baik!"

Salah seorang anak buah Fugaku, membawa gulungan kertas panjang. Dia kemudian membentangkannya. Dari dalam kertas besar itu tampak sebuah gambar harimau raksasa yang tampak gagah dan menakutkan. Sang penyegel mulai mengaktifkan jurusnya.

"**FUINJUTSU : KOSHI TANDAN**"

Harimau raksasa itu kemudian keluar dari kertas gulungan besar. Gigi tajam Harimau itu mencengkram bahu Madara lalu menariknya kedalam kertas bersamanya. Jurus penyegel berhasil. Tampak sekali perbedaan dengan gambar sebelumnya. Sekarang kaki Harimau itu tampak menginjak punggung Madara serta giginya yang mengcengkram bahu Madara. Dengan disegelnya Madara, pasukan vampit milik Madara memilih mundur. Fugaku merasakan perasaan lega yang luar biasa. Syuuut! Fugaku tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah.

"Fugaku!" teriak Hiashi. Hiashi berlari mendekati fugaku. Mulut Fugaku keluar banyak darah. Hiahi secara perlahan berusaha membopong kepala sahabat dekatnya. "Fugaku, bertahanlah. Aku akan memerintahkan seorang berkekuatan medis untuk menyembuhkanmu".

"Jangan lakukan itu Hiashi. Percuma, mereka tak akan bisa menyembuhkanku".

"Aku mohon jangan berbicara seperti itu". Mohon Hiashi pada Fugaku.

"Hiashi jika aku mati, aku ingin kau mengambil alih jabatanku. Aku percaya dengan jiwa kepemimpinanmu dan kekuatanmu. Kau berhasil dari klan Hyuuga yang memiliki salah satu dari tiga lengenda kekuatan mata terhebat di dunia. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu, Hiashi sahabatku!".

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Fugaku tersenyum. Perlaham mata Fugaku terpejam, dia sudah ada didalam alam lain sekarang. Pelupuk mata Hiashi basah karena air mata yang menggenang di pinggiran bawah matanya. Fugaku adalah sahabat yang sekaligus saudara baginya. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi ikatan diantara mereka.

"Aku akan memenuhi amanatmu Fugaku. Aku berjanji padamu!"

ooOOoo

"Aku mohon kembalilah Minato. Aku mohon padamu" .

Kushina terus merengek dan mengalirkan seluruh chakranya kepada suami yang amat dicintainya. Tak lama Minato terbangun, tubuhnya bergerak secara Normal namun nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Minato meraba perut dan pundaknya, ternyata semuanya masih utuh. Tak ada bekas luka apapun. Tentu saja, karena itu hanyalah genjutsu. Kushina berhambur memeluk suaminya begitu erat. Kushina tak mau terpisahkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kushina, jangan menangis lagi. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kushina, aku ingin kau membantuku. Lihatlah mata Juubi itu. Sekarang dia hanya memiliki mata biasa, sepertinya pengendali Juubi sudah dihentikan. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kekuatan Juubi sedikit melemah. Untuk itu kendalikan Juubi dengan rantaimu. Aku juga akan mengikatnya dengan jurus bayanganku. Apa kau mengerti!" Ucap Shikaku secara tiba-tiba.

"Baik, aku mengerti!" Kushina bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengumpulkan seluruh chakra miliknya. Beberapa rantai raksasa bercahaya jingga keluar dari punggung Kushina. Seluruh rantai Kushina mencengkram erat tubuh Juubi.

"Kushina, tutup mulut Juubi dengan rantaimu. Jangan pernah memberi kesempatan Juubi untuk membentuk Biju dama dengan mulutnya" perintah Shikaku. Kushina tak banyak bicara, dia hanya mengangguk sesaat. "Baik, aku akan mulai mengikatnya. Kage Kubi Shibari No Jutsu!". Bayangan Shikaku mulai memanjang dan bercabang. Dia mengikat erat Juubi dari kaki sampai leher. Tak ragu Shikaku juga berusaha mencoba untuk mencekik Juubi.

"Juubi berhasil dihentikan, lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kushina.

Shikaku terhenyak sesaat. Dia mengambil keputusan secara tergesa-gesa. Awalnya dia berfikir agar Minato menyegelnya tapi itu tak mungkin, karena kondisi Minato terlalu lemah untuk melakukan jurus segel. Shikaku berusaha untuk menemukan sebuah cara, dia tak mau usaha ini hasilnya akhirnya akan sia-sia. Ayo berfikirlah, Shikaku! Batinnya.

"Aku akan menyegelnya" seseorang datang tiba-tiba. Dia datang beserta seorang anak kecil yang digendongnya. Pria itu membaringkan anak berambut jingga menyala diatas atap rumah warga. "Aku adalah klan tokugawa penyegel Juubi. Serahkan dia pada kami".

Shikaku mengangguk cepat. Pria itu membuka kaos putranya, terdapat segel melingkar bergaris seperti permen lolipop diperut anak itu dengan tulisan kanji disetiap titik pinggiranya. Pria itu memutar jari jemarinya kekanan. Si Juubi semakin meronta, Kushina dan Shikaku merasa begitu kuwalahan. Jika seperti ini terus, kekuatan keduanya akan habis.

"SEGEL!" ucap pria setengah baya penuh ketegasan. Tubuh Juubi pecah menjadi beberapa Chakra Hitam. Chakra-chakra hitam tersebut seolah masuk kedalam perut bocah polos itu. Semuanya kembali sunyi dan normal, para vampir yang menyerang Konoha pun lenyap seketika.

"Akhirnya kita berhasil. Syukurlah!" Seru Kushina kegirangan.

"Suamiku, apa yang terjadi dengan suamiku!" teriak Mikoto berlinangkan air mata.

~Flashback end~

ooOOoo

Mata Itachi perlahan tterbuka, ia melihat secara detail gerombolan vampir yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Sepertinya teman vampir Sasuke berbeda dengan vampir lainnya. apalagi si vampir berambut kuning dengan kumis kucingnya. Batin Itachi. Sasuke juga memiliki firasat baik setelah melihat Naruto.

"Jadi kebenaran Sasuke seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto. "Aku juga akan mengungkapkan kebenaranku. Aku dan teman-temanku datang kesini, ingin berkoalisi dengan kalian untuk menghancurkan Madara!"

"Apa yang kau katakan ini Naruto!" bentak Kiba dalam segel pasir Gaara. Gaara tertawa kecil, ternyata Kiba sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya seperti semula. Gaara melepaskan kertas merah yang menancap diantara segel pasirnya. Kiba keluar dari segel Gara penuh dengan perasaan kesal.

"Berkoalisi?" tanya Itachi tanpa ekspresi.

TO BE CONTINUE


	12. Chapter 12

****

HUMANVAMPIRE'S LOVE

**CHAPTER 12**

**AUTHOR : MAULIDANARANARUHINA**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE. ACTION **

**PAIR : NARUHINA**

**RATING : T  
**

Itachi, Kakashi, Deidara dan Neji tertawa terbahaka-bahak, mendengar sebuah kata "Koalisi" dari seorang vampir. Sungguh ironis, bangsa vampir mudah mengatakan koalisi setelah apa yang diperbuat mereka selama belasan tahun yang lalu. Bangsa vampirlah yang membangun koalisi dengan manusia, lalu mereka sendiri yang merusak perjanjian damai yang telah ada selama berabad-abad lamanya. Itachi berang, apa dimata vampir berambut kuning ini manusia hanyalah boneka yang bisa diperintah semau mereka.

"Kau pikir, manusia adalah boneka yang melakukan apapun seperti yang vampir katakan" Ucap kakashi penuh emosi. "Akan lebih masuk akal jika kau adalah mata-mata dari organisasi Fuin".

Semua manusia itu menatap garang kearah Naruto beserta temannya. Pandangan mereka sama sekali tak bersahabat, padahal Naruto tak memiliki niat buruk sedikitpun kepada mereka. Apa salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Bagaimana cara meyakinkan Itachi dan lainnya. Pikir Naruto.

"Sasuke tugasmu sudah selesai. Bergabunglah bersama kami. Organisasi fea, sangat membutuhkan informasi darimu tentang Madara" ajak Itachi santai.

Sasuke tak bergeming, dia masih saja berdiri bersama Naruto dan lainnya. Walaupun dia mata-mata tapi Sasuke merasakan ikatan yang amat dalam antara dirinya dan yang lain, khususnya Naruto. Jika dia bergabung begitu saja kepada kakaknya, maka Sasuke adalah pengkhianat. Dia tak mau ikatan ini hancur karena perbedaan yang ada. Sasuke telah mengenggam kartu kekuatan terpenting masing-masing dari teman vampirnya. Sasuke tak ingin bertempur dengan sahabatnya apalagi Sakura. Tak ada cara lain kecuali ia harus meyakinkan kakaknya agar percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke? Oh, apa kau sudah mulai menyukai perubahan vampirmu ini?" pertanyaan Itachi kepada Sasuke memiliki unsur sindiran untuk adiknya.

"Itachi nii-san, percayalah kepada Naruto. Dia memang ingin membantu Manusia. Dia sama sekali tak punya niatan sedikitpun untuk menghancurkan kita. Diantara mereka, Narutolah yang mempunyai tekat besar untuk menghancurkan Madara dan melindungi manusia".

Itachi menghela nafas, dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika adiknya sudah terbawa suasana bersama vampir-vampir itu terlalu dalam. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi bisa memaafkan vampir-vampir itu khususnya Madara. Karena merekalah ayahnya meninggal. Itu semua karena perbuatan pemimpinan mereka. Mata Itachi dan Naruto saling terpaut satu sama lain. Naruto berusaha meyakinkan hati Itachi melalui keberanian dan tekad yang terpancar dimata biru safirnya.

"Jika aku tak mempercayai Naruto, tak mengijinkan dia dan temannya untuk berkoalisi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?".

"Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka untuk menghancurkan Madara. Kakak, aku mengenal mereka dengan baik. Aku tahu bagaimana sikap dan perasaan mereka. Jadi percayalah padaku!".

Mata Itachi beralih dari Sasuke ke Naruto. Menurut penglihatan Itachi, tak ada mimik keraguan dalam diri bocah berambut kuning ini. Tekad dan keberaniannya begitu kuat. Dia termasuk typcal orang yang sangat keras kepala. Jika adiknya yang memiliki sifat acuh dan tak peduli, mengatakan demikian bahkan rela meninggalkan kakak yang amat disayanginya. Berarti memang Naruto dan teman-temannya berbeda dengan vampir pada umumnya.

"Aku harap apapun yang dikatakan adikmu tidak mengubah prinsipmu Itachi" Deidara berusaha memperingatkan Itachi agar tidak mudah terbawa arus adik kandungnya.

"Hei kau sirambut kuning, kenapa kau begitu ingin melindungi kami?"tanya Itachi.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku punya tekat begitu kuat untuk melindungi kalian. Yang jelas aku dulu juga adalah seorang manusia. Saat aku dan temanku pergi mendaki lereng gunung fuji, tiba-tiba segorombolan vampir menggigit kami. Setelah itu mereka menceburkan kami di danau hitam disekita hutan. Sejak saat itulah kami lupa bagaimana latar belakang, orang tua dan asal kami. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun kami tak bisa mengingatnya" Naruto menjelaskan semua itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih untuk dihisap darahnya.

"Kami hanya mengingat kekuatan dan nama kami. Bahkan cara hidup kami juga berubah. Kami mulai memakan daging dan meminum darah manusia" sekarang Shikamaru mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Tak Hanya Naruto, Shikamaru juga merasakan hal yang sama. Shikamaru begitu ingin kembali menjadi manusia. Ia begitu merindukan masa-masa itu walaupun dia sudah tak bisa mengingat kenangan-kenangan selama dia masih menjadi manusia. Sejak saat ia mengikuti Naruto ke Konoha, Shikamaru tersadar bahwa hidup seperti inilah yang ingin ia rasakan. Tak hanya dia, Sakura, Gaara dan Kiba juga menginginkan semua itu kembali dalam hidupnya. Hidup yang bisa merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang orang tua, teman, bahkan tetangga. Bukan hidup yang selalu kelaparan lalu membunuh manusia yang tak berdosa. Itachi dan yang lainnya masih terdiam. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dilubuk hati Itachi , Neji, Kakashi dan Deidara sedikit terlarut dalam penderitaan mereka.

"Aku juga bersumpah akan melindungi Hinata dari serangan Madara!." ucap Naruto tanpa ragu. Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama adiknya, Neji sontak berdiri dan memandang garang ke Naruto.

"Hinata? Berani-beraninya kau menyangkut pautkan Hinata. Tahu apa kau tentang adikku?!" ucap Neji.

Neji berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun tentang adiknya didepan Nauto dan teman vampirnya yang lain. Dia masih tak yakin kalau Naruto ini berpihak kepada mereka. Dia tak mau informasi tentang kekuatan adiknya bocor ke orang lain. Sang ayah Hiashi berpesan agar kabar tentang kekuatan Hinata tak didengar oleh siapapun kecuali organisasi Fea serta keluarga besar. Jika masyarakat Konoha tahu, maka dewan rakyat Konoha tak segan-segan untuk mengusir semua klan Hyuga karena dianggap akan membahayakan keamanan Kota. Selain itu Hiashi yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pemimpin kota, mengamanatkan kepada Neji agar organisasi "FEA" yang didirikan oleh Itachi selain menjaga kota dari serangan vampir, mereka juga harus melindungi putrinya karena kekuatan Chakra yang dimiliki Hinata bisa membuat bangsa Vampir menyerang kapan saja.

"Kami semua sudah mengetahui kekuatan Hinata. Madara sedang mengincar Hinata sekarang. Dia ada didaftar pencarian utama organisasi Fuin. Mereka tak akan membunuh Hinata, Fuin hanya ingin menjadikan Hinata makhluk abadi dan menjadi pengikut mereka. Ada hal yang lebih penting lagi, Madara akan segera memulai perang dengan bangsa kalian" Sakura tampak sedikit ketakutan menjelaskan semua itu kepada mereka.

"Selain itu, Fuin sudah mengetahui identitas setiap anggota Fea. Nyawa kalian dalam bahaya khususnya kau Itcahi. Dia begitu tertarik dengan kekuatanmu!" Gaara juga ikut andil menjelaskan semuanya.

Mendengar kata "Perang" membuat tubuh Itcahi dan yang lainnya seolah membeku. Perasaan takut yang tak bisa digambarkan dan diungkapkan dalam diri mereka. Itachi dan yang lain tak menyangka Madara akan memulai perang secepat ini. Kreeeteeeek! Ranting kering diantara semak belukar berbunyi. Neji langsung mengaktifkan Byagukannya untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar taman. Ia tak menyangka mendapati Hinata bersembunyi diantara semak belukar.

"Hinata!?" ucap Neji.

Semua orang ikut memfokuskan pandangannya ke semak belukar yang Neji lihat. Hinata tampak ragu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Gadis berambut panjang kebiruan ini tampak sedih dan bingung. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah semua orang ditaman, khususnya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tak menyangka jika Naruto adalah seorang vampir. Bagi Hinata ini sama sekali jauh dari nalar tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah tentang kekuatan yang tersembunyi didalam dirinya. Karena kekuatannya, dia menjadi incaran seorang vampir yang bernama Madara. Hinata tak tahu pasti siapa itu Madara, tapi Hinata meyakini kalau dia adalah makhluk yang sangat menakutkan. Hati Hinata begitu sakit karena dia merasa dibohongi selama ini. Jika memang dia memiliki kekuatan khusus dan menjadi incaran musuh seharusnya, ayah dan kakaknya Neji melatih dia ilmu beladiri serta Byakugan. Byakugan adalah jurus khas dari klan Hyuga, bagaimana bisa keturunan klan Hyuga tak bisa mengaktifkan Byakugan dimatanya. Mata Hinata beralih memandang Naruto, dia tak tahu apakah harus marah atau tidak kepada kekasihnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengkuti Naruto-kun dan mengembalikan saputangan ini kepadanya. Tetapi tak kusangka aku akan mendengar hal mengejutkan seperti ini. kenapa? kenapa kakak diam saja? kenapa selama ini ayah, ibu dan kakak tidak jujur padaku!" Hinata bertanya pada Neji beruraikan air mata.

"Jika pemilik kekuatan itu sendiri tak mengetahui potensi dalam dirinya, ayah percaya kalau orang lainpun akan sulit untuk mengetahuinya!" jawab Neji singkat.

"Tapi nyatanya, orang bernama Madara itu sudah tahu kan?!" teriak Hinata. Cairan bening menetes dari mata menuju pipinya. "Jika aku menjadi incaran banyak orang karena kekuatanku, seharusnya ayah dan kakak melatihku bela diri atau apapun itu untuk melidungi diriku sendiri bukan terus-terusan melindungku seperti anak berumur lima tahun!".

Semua orang terdiam melihat Hinata menangis. Suasana menjadi sunyi, sepi dan hening. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus disekitar taman. Neji tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya Neji juga berpendapat kalau cara ayahnya melindungi Hinata itu salah. Ia sempat mengutarakan hal yang sama dengan pemikiran Hinata, namun Hiashi tak mau mendengarkan saran Neji.

Bebarengan dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang melintas disekitar taman. Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke dan Kiba menghirup bau darah yang begitu harum bak heroin yang membuat pemakainya kecanduan dan ingin segera menghisapnya. Bekas luka dijari Hinata masih belum kering sehingga sepoi angin bisa membawa bau darah Hinata kemana-mana. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa. Sakura dan yang lain berusaha untuk menghentikan indera penciuman mereka. Tap..tap…tap, tiba-tiba Kiba berlari menuju Hinata. Tangannya sudah siap mencengkram tubuh gadis cantik itu.

"Kiba, sudah aku bilang kendalikan dirimu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"!

Hinata menjerit, dia ketakutan melihat Kiba yang tiba-tiba mencoba untuk menyerangnya. Wajah Kiba begitu menyeramkan, dua gigi taringnya terlihat jelas. Matanya pun juga berubah menjadi merah menyala. Sebagai wanita lemah Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali berdiam diri sambil menjerit. BUUGGGH! Naruto memukul pipi Kiba amat keras. Entah sejak kapan Naruto ada didepan Hinata. Pergerakannya begitu cepat. Kiba tak berdaya mendapat pukulan keras dari Naruto. Dia tersungkur dan tak bisa berdiri untuk beberapa saat.

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan! tak akanku biarkan kau menyakiti Hinata!"

"Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata terbata-bata memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto membalikan badan, dia melihat Hinata penuh arti dan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Hinata-chan jangan khawatir, selama aku ada disisimu kau akan aman!"

Naruto mencoba menghibur Hinata sekaligus meyakinkan Hinata kalau dia adalah pelindungnya. Melihat Naruto tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain.

"HINATA!" Naruto berkeingina mengejar Hinata, namun Sakura mencegahnya. Menurut Sakura, Hinata akan jauh lebih baik jika menghabiskan kesedihannya sendirian dan menumpahkan semua beban pikirannya.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh adikku!" Neji berteriak penuh amarah. Otot-otot dipinggiran kedua matanya terlihat jelas. Neji ingin sekali menghajar Kiba, namun Itachi dan lainnya berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Lepaskan aku!, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan vampir brengsek itu!".

"Tenangkan dirimu Neji, kau hanya akan memperkeruh situasi jika kau bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini!" Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Neji yang sudah dimakan amarah. Kejadian seperti ini tak bisa ia maafkan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri setelah mencium bau harum dari darah Hinata. Aku mohon maafkan aku!' Kiba membungku sembilan puluh derajat untuk meminta maaf kepada Neji dan yang lainnya.

Itachi memperhatikan sesuatu secara diam-diam. Akibat kejadian ini, Itachi bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dan percaya apa yang sebelumnya tak ia percaya. Hal itu adalah tekat kuat Naruto untuk melindungi Hinata. Dia bahkan tak ragu menghajar teman vampirnya sendiri demi melindungi gadis yang dicintainya. Lagipula Sasuke juga tak main-main dengan omongannya. Itachi juga ingin mendengar jawaban lain dari sekelompok vampir itu.

"Apa tujuan kalian bergabung dengan kami, hanya untuk melindungi Hinata dan menghancurkan Madara?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu dan terlebih lagi, aku sudah tahu kekuatan pertahanan dan militer kalian. orang-orang berkekuatan khusus seperti kalian di Konoha, hanya 25% dari 100% penduduk yang ada. Jika kami bergabung dengan kalian mungkin dua puluh lima persen itu akan menjadi seratus persen" Shikamaru mulai menonjolkan kecerdasan analisisnya.

"Hhahaha mana mungkin 25% akan menjadi 100%. Jumlah kalian hanya lima orang, bahkan 25,1% tidak akan bisa dicapai" Deidara akhirnya menyerukan pendapatnya dan menganggap remeh mereka.

"Tidak, kau salah. 100% itu akan tercapai jika Naruto melakukan sesuatu!" ucap Sakura sambil melihat Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kekuatan Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto adalah kekuatan terhebat yang akan kita gunakan untuk berperang. Naruto adalah Jincuriki dari Kyuubi" ungkap Gaara.

Itachi, Kakashi, Deidara dan Neji tak percaya mendengar ucapan si pria berambut merah ini. Itachi membaca buku sejarah Konoha yang mengatakan bahwa kekuatan Kyuubi tersegel dalam tubuh seorang anak laki-laki. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tak disebutkan namanya dalam buku sejarah demi menjaga keselematannya. Itachi hanya mengatahui nama orang tuanya yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka gugur dalam misi penyelematan putra mahkota berkekuatan khusus dari kerajaan jepang yang diculik oleh seklompotan vampir.

"Kyuu…Kyuubi" Kakashi terbata-bata mengucapkan nama bijuu mengerikan itu.

'Bagaimana, apa kau mengijinkan aku dan temanku bergabung dengan kalian?" Naruti berusaha untuk meyakinkan manusia-manusia keras kepala ini. Itachi tak berfikir panjang, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menghancurkan Madara.

" Aku menerima tawaranmu, asal kau menjinakkan temanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau mereka tiba-tiba menghisap seluruh penduduk Konoha dikala mereka lapar" seru Itachi.

"Baik aku akan melatih mereka dengan metodeku, aku juga memiliki satu permintaan. Anggota Fuin mencoba untuk merekrut kami, khususnya aku. jadi, aku ingin kalian melindungi kami bahkan kalau bisa menyentuh Konohapun Fuin tak mampu" ucap Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian akan tinggal di Konoha dan keamanan konoha akan diperketat. Lima titik penjuru penghalang gerbang, akan aku aktifkan!. Neji jelaskan pada ayahmu tentang ini". perintah Itachi.

"Baik, aku mengerti!"

"Itachi, apakah harus secepat ini?!" tanya Kakashi diselimuti keraguan namun itachi tak mengiraukan pertanyaan Kakashi!".

"KEKKAIMON GOFUU JUTSU : HACHIMON HEIJOU!"

TO BE CONTINUE


	13. Chapter 13

HUMANVAMPIRE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 12

AUTHOR : MAULIDANARANARUHINA

GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE. ACTION

PAIR : NARUHINA

RATING : T

"KEKKAIMON GOFUU JUTSU : HACHIMON HEIJOU!"

Setelah hentakan kedua telapak tangan Itachi ke tanah dan diatas sebuah gulungan kertas bergambar peta Konoha. Muncullaah sebuah gerbang yang tebuat dari beton nan tebal. Diatas beton itu terdapat ukiran atap yang menampakan wajah shinigami. Pintu Konoha bagian barat, timur, selatan, dan utara terhalang oleh dinding beton berukiran menyeramkan. Setiap beton memancarkan sinar ungu kehitaman, sinar keunguan itu kemudian saling menyatu. Sekarang Konoha terselubung oleh sinar ungu yang merupakan perlindungan utama untuk hidup penduduk. Seperti yang sudah terjadi belasan tahun lalu, saat Mikoto ibu Itachi mengaktifkan jurus ini demi melindungi penduduk Konoha yang ada dibawah kepemimpinan Fugaku suaminya. Setiap jurus penghalang ini diaktifkan, Kota Konoha seakan mengalami gempa kecil karena getaran yang diakibatkan oleh muncullah beton tebal didalam tanah. Naruto, Sakura dan yang lain mengedarkan semua pandangannya kesekeliling pintu utama kota Konoha. Mereka sedikit kagum dengan kekuatan yang Itachi miliki. Otak Naruto berputar dan bertanya-tanya perihal cahaya ungu kehitaman yang menyelubungi Konoha. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Kagebushin No Jutsu!" ucapnya.

Naruto membuat satu bayangan diirinya. Naruto yang asli menelentangkan telapak tangannya, sedangkan bayangan dirinya mengumpulkan chakra berwarna biru langit. Chakra itu membentuk sebuah gumpalang Chakra biru berelemen angin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Kiba kebingungan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu!" ucap Naruto tanpa ragu. "Futoon Rasengan!" Naruto kemudian melempar jauh rasengan berbentuk shuriken miliknya. Jurus miliknya pecah berkeping-keping ketika berhantaman dengan cahaya ungu yang berperan sebagai dinding penghalang. "Hebat sekali" pujinya.

"Hahah siapapun tak akan bisa menembus dinding ini bahkan jika kau memiliki jurus teleportasi sekalipun!" Deidara menjelaskan semua pada Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Dengan begini kalian akan aman, anggota Fuin tidak akan bisa menembus dinding ini. sekarang kalian ikutlah dengan kami, akan lebih baik jika pembicaraan ini dilakukan diruang tertutup!".

ooOOOoo

Itachi, Deidara, Neji dan Kakashi membawa mereka ke markas Fea. Markas organisasi pelawan vampir ini sudah sangat tua, catnya pun sudah mengelupas. Udara diruangan ini juga begitu lembap. Sakura dan yang lain memandang ngeri ke arah ornamen-ornamen berbau vampir yang terpampang diantara dinding yang berlumut ini bahkan ada satu kepala vampir yang sengaja di awetkan lalu ditempelkan disana. Sakura beranggapan kalau mereka begitu sadis terhadap para vampir. Sekarang sakura jadi sedikit ragu dengan keselematan dirinya sendiri ditangan mereka. Selain dinding putih yang berlumut, di ruangan ini juga tak ada pencahayaan lampu sama sekali, yang ada hanya beberapa cahaya lilin disudut-sudut ruangan dan satu lilin besar di tengah ruangan. Naruto dan yang lainnya berfikir tak ada orang lain selain mereka. Sayang, tebakan mereka meleset. Di tengah ruangan berukuran lima kali lima meter sudah berkumpul sekelompok anak muda duduk mengitari sebuah peta. Pandangan mereka beralih dari peta ke arah Itachi dan yang lain. Naruto langsung bisa mengenali mereka satu persatu. Dia ingat betul bahwa sebagian dari sekelommpok anak muda itu adalah orang yang mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Gadis dengan gulungan rambut dikedua sisi kepalanya, si manusia serangga berkaca mata dan si pria berbaju ketat dengan warna hijau yang mencolok. Tampang terkejut terpancar jelas diwajah mereka.

"Huaaa kenapa si vampir-vampir itu ada disini?!" teriak Tenten histeris. "Woaah, Itachi nii-san kau sungguh luar biasa bisa menangkap mereka sekaligus!"

"Jangan macam-macam padaku. Aku tak segan-segan untuk mematahkan tulang kalian!" kali ini Rock lee mengancam Naruto dan yang lain dengan gaya bela dirinya yang nyentrik.

Naruto dan yang lain hanya berkedip sesaat, suara jangkrik seolah lewat melihat kekonyolan diantara mereka. Sementara Gaara, dia tak menyangka ternyata ada banyak orang yang memiliki rambut merah menyala seperti dirinya. Awalnya Gaara begitu bangga dengan rambutnya, karena dia yakin tak ada orang yang memiliki rambut merah sejak lahir kecuali dirinya. Melihat satu orang pria dan satu perempuan berkacamata memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya, kebanggaan dalam dirinya sekarang sudah hilang. Tak hanya Tenten dan Lee yang terperangah dengan semua ini namun Sasori, Shino, Ino, Sai dan Karin juga merasakan hal yang sama bahkan terkesan waspada.

"Duduklah kembali, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Kalian" ucap Itcahi. Mereka kemudian duduk dengan tenang kecuali para vampir yang masih berdiri didekat mereka. Itachi menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut. "Vampir-vampir itu sekarang bukan musuh kita tapi dia adalah teman kita. Mereka akan membantu kita dalam perang untuk melawan Madara dan Pasukannya".

"Apa? yang benar saja Itachi?" Sasori tak percaya dengan ucapan ketua Fea ini. "Mereka adalah musuh manusia selama berabad-abad lamanya, bagaimana bisa kita percaya begitu saja".

"Percayalah kepadaku, mereka benar-benar ada dipihak kita. Adikku sudah membuktikan itu semua selama dia hidup bersama mereka?! Itachi berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepada seluruh anggota.

"Adik? Sejak kapan Itachi nii-san punya adik?" tanya Karin, pemilik gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang membuat Gaara merasa tak nyaman dan kehilangan kebanggaan dirinya.

"Aku memang merahasiakannya ini kepada kalian dan ini juga misi yang sangat rahasia. Sasuke mendekatlah kemari!".

Tanpa ragu pria yang bernama Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah Itachi. Karin ternganga melihat ketampanan Sasuke. Wajah gadis berambut merah itu matanya berbinar-binar, seolah dia melihat sebuah berlian besar didepan matanya. Tak hanya rambutnya yang merah namun wajahnya juga memerah seperti tomat. Pikiran Karin tentang Neji hilang begitu saja. Sakura menyadari gerak-gerik Karin tak wajar kepada Sasuke. Sakura tak mau tinggal diam, ia sengaja menggandeng Sasuke dengan mesra. Hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut panjang dan pirang ini terlihat malu-malu serta kagum saat bertatapan dengan pria berambut merah yang memiliki tato didahinya. Gaara terdiam, dia sedikit malu melihat perlikau Ino terhadapnya. Layaknya Karin, pikiran Ino tentang Sai hilang begitu saja. Ino sudah letih mengejar Sai yang begitu dingin kepadanya. Si gadis berambut pirang ini beralih memandang Sai, Sai menyadari tatapan Ino. Tak ada yang Sai lakukan kecuali menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ino cemberut dan membuang muka dari Sai.

"Sudah dua tahun adikku terjebak dalam wujud vampire. Misi ini aku berikan kepadanya sebulan sebelum organisasi fea didirikan kembali. Dari situlah aku mengetahui segala informasi tentang bangsa vampire yang aku beritahukan kepada kalian".

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya membungkuk didepan teman-teman Itachi sebagai tanda perkenalan serta pertemanan yang akan terjalin diantara mereka. Semua ikut sedikit membungkukan diri, sebagai sambutan hangat dari mereka.

"Itcahi nii-san, kenapa kau menyuruh kami datang ke markas?"Tanya Rock Lee.

"Kita akan membicarakan strategi perang untuk melawan Madara bersama anggota Fuinnya serta vampir-vampir yang lain" jelas Itcahi.

"Kalau begitu strategi apa yang kau miliki Itachi?" Tanya Kakashi.

Semua anggota fea dan para vampire masih tak bergeming, mereka menanti penjelasan Itachi. Sebelum menuju ke markas, Itachi menggabungkan pikirannya kepada semua anggota Fea perihal informasi dari bangsa Vampir dan Madara. Itachi hanya memerintahkan semua anggota untuk berkumpul dimarkas dan mengadakan rapat organisasi mendadak. Dia masih belum menjelaskan secara detail untuk alasan apa rapat diadakan.

"Aku punya beberapa strategi tapi akan sedikit sulit menjalankannya" ujar Itachi.

"Strategi yang bagaimana, cepat katakan Itachi?" ucap Deidara tak sabaran.

"Kita mungkin akan sedikit terbantu dengan kehadiran Naruto di pihak kita. Dia memiliki kekuatan Bijuu terhebat yang pernah ada yaitu Kyuubi. Naruto ada dibaris terdepan untuk melwan Madara".

"Kyuuubi?!" pekik Tenten tak percaya. Tak hanya Tenten, Ino dan yang lainnya juga terkejut kecuali orang-orang yang ada ditaman sebelumnya.

"Lalu siapa Naruto itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Dia adalah Naruto, si pria berambut kuning dengan potongan jabrik yang berantakan. Aku masih tak percaya kenapa Hinataku jatuh Cinta kepadanya. Sudah jelas, aku ini lebih tampan darinya!" Deidara merasakan api cemburunya kembali berkorbar.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Sudah jelas aku itu lebih tampan darimu, dasar rambut kuning ekor kuda. Sungguh menggelikan?!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara, dia tak terima ejekan Deidara padanya.

Deidara hendak membalas ejekan Naruto, namun Neji sudah membekap mulutnya agar tak berisik lagi. Perlakuan Neji ini membuat Deidara tak bisa bernafas. Tak hanya Deidara, Naruto pun juga mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras dikepalanya dari Sakura. Ia meringis kesakitan. Kriik…kirik…Semua orang terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian konyol ini. Anggota Fea yang lain dihinggapi rasa ragu, apakah Naruto bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi dalam dirinya?. Apa iya mereka harus bergantung pada pria yang terkesan ceroboh seperti ini?. Kelihatannya sangat mustahil.

"Jika kita hanya mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi. Kita tidak akan menang melawan Madara. Selain Nore-onna, pihak Madara juga memiliki Juubi. Bijuu paling sempurna di dunia ini. Apa kakak lupa, kalau kakek buyut kita satu-satunya keturunan klan Uchiha yang bisa mengendalikan Juubi?" ucap Sasuke.

Anggota Fea sudah tahu apa itu Juubi dan Nore-Onna, mereka percaya kehadiran dua malkhluk raksasa itu memang ada di dunia nyata bukan hanya legenda. Tapi mereka masih tak percaya tentang kekuatan Kyuubi si Monster rubah berekor Sembilan. Apa benar Kyuubi tersegel dalam tubuh seorang vampir yang bernama Naruto. Hal itu masih sulit dipercaya oleh logika mereka.

"Ah iya benar, aku hampir saja lupa" Itachi tampak frustasi.

Dia benar-benar melupakan point penting, dimana kakek buyutnya Uchiha Madara satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang bisa mengendalikan Juubi. Jika seperti Ini, strategi perang yang Itachi susun sia-sia. Pada akhirnya, manusia akan mengalami kekalahan yang luar biasa. Itachi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mencoba untuk merefleksikan diri dan pikirannya.

"Jika Madara memiliki dua monster, kita juga harus memiliki hal yang sama" Deidara mulai berkomentar. Sepertinya mulut Deidara sudah terbebas dari jerat tangan Neji.

"Apa maksudmu Deidara? Tanya Shino.

"Aku dengar ada seorang Jinchuriki ekor delapan di kota kecil yang sering disebut Kumogakure. Konon dia adalah seorang ahli pedang disana. Dia adalah teman ayahku, hanya keluargaku dan keluarganya yang tahu akan hal ini. Jika kita bisa membujuk dia untuk bergabung dengan kita, maka aku yakin kita bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Madara. Jika Kyuubi dan Hachibi digabungkan, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan mereka" ungkap Deidara.

"Hachibi? Tunggu, Deidara Nii-san apa Hachibi benar-benar ada?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau pikir aku ini berbohong dan mengarang cerita disaat seperti ini".

"Lalu, siapa yang akan pergi ke kumogakure untuk membujuknya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Untuk masalah itu, kita pikirkan saja nanti. Tapi, aku setuju dengan idemu Deidara. Jika ia adalah teman dari ayahmu, pasti kau akan mudah untuk membujuknya" ucap Kakashi.

"Kau pikir begitu. Hufft dia itu pria tua yang sangat keras kepala, bertabiat aneh dan menjengkelkan. Aku yakin, kalian tak akan menyangka jika orang tua aneh seperti dirinya adalah seorang jinchuruiki!" Deidara kesal jika harus mengingat-ingat pria tua ini.

"Jika ada Hachibi dan Kyuubi tentunya masih ada bijuu lain yang berkeliaran diluar!" Karin berusaha menganalisa informasi yang ia serap.

"Tak ada, bijuu-bijuu yang lain sudah disegel. Hanya ada dua bijuu menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan yang masih berkeliaran didunia ini" kekesalan Deidara semakin memuncak ketika dia melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto tak bereaksi, dia hanya mengkespresikan kekesalan dengan bibir manyunnya.

"Kali ini kau sangat cerdas Deidara, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Aku yakin kita pasti akan menang" kelegaan sedikit tersirat dimimik muka Itachi namun Shikamaru tak setuju dengan pendapat Itachi.

"Kau pikir melawan Madara akan semudah itu. Walaupun kalian punya dua bijuu sekaligus, belum tentu kalian bisa mengalahkan Juubi" ucap Shikamaru.

Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru membuat Deidara gusar. Baru puluhan menit yang lalu Shikamru mengatakan kalau kekuatan 25% itu akan menjadi 100% kalau Organisasi Fea mau menerima mereka terutama Naruto tapi sekarang ia mengatakan hal yang berlawanan.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau 25 % menjadi 100 %?"

"Memang aku mengatakan demikian, tapi yang aku maksudkan hanya kekuatan tambahan kalian. Dengarkan aku, kalian hanya memiliki ratusan penduduk berkekuatan khusus, dua bijuu itupun kalau Hachibi mau ikut dengan kalian dan dua ribu tentara militer. Dari segi jumlah kalian kalah, Madara memiliki enam ribu pasukan vampir tanpa kekuatan. Walaupun begitu kalian akan tetap kalah" Shikamaru memaparkan analisanya tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kiba juga kebingungan memikirkan situasi ini. Awalnya dia acuh dengan peperangan ini namun sekarang dia jauh lebih peduli.

"Hanya ada satu cara, jika itachi dan temannya berusaha membujuk jinchuriki dari Hachibi. Kita para vampire akan membujuk musuh abadi kita, merekalah yang kita takuti. Lagipula jumlahnya begitu banyak. Ini akan menjadi kekuatan senjata kita".

Kiba, Naruto dan yang lain terbelalak mendengar ide konyol nan mustahil dari Shikamaru. Mereka paham, siapa yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Apa mungkin permusuhan selama beradab-abad akan berdamai. Ide Shikamaru ini lebih konyol daripada ide Deidara.

"Jangan bilang kau akan~~" Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan kelompok yang Shikamaru maksud.

"Kau benar, kita akan membujuk para manusia serigala untuk bergabung dengan kita!"

"APA, MANUSIA SERIGALA?!" ucap seluruh anggota Fea.

ooOOoo

Hinata pulang kerumah dengan perasaan sedih, sakit hati dan merasa disakiti. Tak ada satupun keluarganya yang jujur. Hinata menerobos kermunan orang yang keluar dari rumahnya. Orang-orang itu melihat ketasa, mereka sedikit ketakutan ketika segel pelindung Konoha mulai diaktifkan. Dengan adanya pelindung ini, penduduk Konoha sudah tahu hal yang mengerikan akan segera terjadi. Hinata terus mempercepat langkahnya, dia membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar dan langsung berlari menuju kamar. Hiashi dan Istrinya yang ada didepan rumah untuk melihat Kondisi, sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi pada sang istri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik aku bertanya langsung padanya" ucap Ibu Hinata. Hiashi mengangguk pelan. Dia terus memperhatikan cahaya pelindung kota konoha. Hiashi tahu, Itachi mengaktifkan segel pelindung ini pasti ada alasan penting dibalik semuanya. Istri Hiashi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada suaminya. "Sayang, apa kau memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama?".

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Hiashi.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja wajah anak itu mirip sekali dengan wajah anak Kushina dan Minato. Namanyapun juga sama, apa dia benar-benar anak Minato?".

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Benarkah dia putra Minato?"

**TO BE CONTUNE**

**AKU INGIN MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH KEPADA TEMAN-TEMAN YANG SUDAH MAU MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW FF INI. INI MERUPAKAN SUATU KEBANGGAAN BUATKU, PERTAMA KALI DEBUT DI TERNYATA AKU SUDAH MENDAPAT 16 FOLLOWER DAN 11 FAVORITE STORY. SEMOGA KARYA-KARYAKU YANG LAIN JAUH LEBIH BAIK.  
**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK **

**KHUSUNYA BUAT YANG SUDAH FOLLOW DAN MENJADIKAN FF INI SALAH SATU LIST FF FAVORIT KALIAN. I LOVE YOU ALL **


	14. Chapter 14

**HUMANVAMPIR'S LOVE / PART 14**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina a.k.a NaraGirl****  
****Genre : Romance / Fantasy****  
****Pair : NaruHina and Other****  
****Rating : T**

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Benarkah dia putra Minato?"

Istri Hiashi mengangkat kedua pundaknya tanda dia tak yakin dengan omongannya sendiri. Sejenak Hiashi memikirkan vampire bernama Naruto. Dia ingin mengkonfimasi sendiri, apakah Kyuubi disegel didalam tubuhnya. Jika iya, Naruto adalah anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Hiashi menghela nafas, untuk saat ini ia menganggap urusan Naruto tak begitu penting. Urusan putrinya lah penting, melihat Hinata pulang dengan tangisan membuat Hiashi terenyuh dan sedih. Ia juga bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Hinata.

Sedangkan disisi lain Hinata menangis diantara lengannya. Dia tak percaya kalau kakak, ayah dan ibunya menyembunyikan hal penting perihal kekuatannya selama ini. Hinata kecewa benar-benar sangat kecewa kepada keluarganya. Seharusnya mereka memberitahukan hal ini sejak awal. Apa mereka tak tahu kalau pengawalan ketat dari mereka membuat hidup Hinata merasa tak nyaman, terkekang bahkan tak bisa melakukan interaksi sosial bersama teman-temannya seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya. Jika memang kekuatan ini membuat dirinya menjadi incaran orang asing bernama Madara dan membahayakan nyawanya, seharusnya Ayahnya mengajari dia ilmu beladiri atau semacamnya. Hinata benci jika ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ini sungguh membuatnya marah serta kecewa. Tok..tok…tok.., suara ketukan pintu menggema diseluruh kamar. Hinata mendongak, dari sudut pandangnya terlihat jelas ayah dan Ibunya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Neji?" Tanya Ibu Hinata dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya hanya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Hinata, Ceritakanlah pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ayah, ibu dan Neji Nii-san menyembunyikan hal ini padaku?!" ucap Hinata menahan kemarahan.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" Tanya Ibu Hinata. Didalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ibu Hinata berharap putrinya tak mengetahui apa yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini.

"Apa ayah dan ibu berpikir bahwa seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui hal ini?. Aku menjadi incaran vampire jahat bernama Uchiha Madara kan? Sebenarnya apa yang bersemayam didalam diriku sehingga dia begitu tertarik untuk mendapatkanku?!"

Hiashi dan Istrinya saling berpandangan. Mereka menghela nafas tanda keputus asaan dan tak ada gunanya lagi jika mereka sekarang masih berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran ini kepada putrinya. Hinata sudah beranja dewasa, jadi sudah saatnya untk memberitahu Hinata semuanya tanpa adanya kebohongan sedikitpun. Hinata menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. Pandangan mata Hinata seolah-olah mengisyaratkan sebuah permohonan agar ayah dan ibunya mau mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur tanpa ada yang ditutupi lagi.

"Hinata, satu hari setelah kau lahir, Kota Konoha diserang oleh monster vampire bernama Nore-Onna. Monster itu sangat mengerikan, dia seperti ular namun berkepala manusia tepatnya adalah wanita berparas cantik. Kedua taring yang ia miliki dan haus akan darah adalah menandakan kalau dia monster vampire. Warga kota sangat ketakutan. Sebagai klan Hyuga yang dianugrahi sebagai klan yang bisa mengendalikan monster itu, ayahmu kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerap Cakra monster vampir sampai habis lalu disegel kedalam tubuhmu. Banyak pertimbangan yang ia pikirkan? Jika dia menyegel tubuh Nore-onna masih untuh beserta Cakranya di suatu tempat, maka banyak orang yang haus kekuatan berusaha membangkitkan kembali Nore-onna untuk tujuan jahat. Dengan hilangnya seluruh kekuatannya, pasti tidak akan ada orang yang susah payah untuk membangkitkan monster itu kembali. Jangan marah kepada ayahmu Hinata, itu memang keputusan yang sulit. Itu semua demi keamanan semuanya".

Ibu Hinata menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir sedangkan Hiashi hanya diam seribu bahasa. Hinata mencoba menyerap semua informasi yang ada. Jadi begitu cerita dibalik semuanya. Perasaan Hinata campur aduk, antara bahagia dan kecewa. Bahagia karena ayahnya merupakan pahlawan Konoha tapi kecewa ketika ayahnya memilih menyegel Cakra monster itu didalam tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Sabagai orang tua dan orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi Konoha, banyak sekali pertimbangan dan keputusan yang merugikan diri sendiri. Tak hanya ayah yang melakukan penyegelan kepada buah hatinya. Tapi teman ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama dan lebih beresiko. Dia menyegel Kyuubi sekaligus kekuatannya dalam tubuh putranya sendiri. Kami dulu melakukan apapun demi melindungi Konoha".

Kemarahan Hinata agak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya. Hinata mengerti tak ada seorangpun ayah yang ingin mecelakai anaknya, tapi keputusan itu harus ia lakukan demi melindungi seluruh penduuk konoha dan seluruh klan Hyuga.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku Byakugan ayah? ajari aku jurus-jurus dari klan Hyuga agar aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata orang-orang". Pinta Hinata.

"Tidak bisa, Cakra yang ada didalam tubuhmu bukan Cakramu sendiri tapi Cakra milik Nore-onna. Sekeras mungkin kau mengaktifakan jurus dari klan Hyuga dalam tubuhmu tetap tidak akan berhasil karena Cakra Nore-Onna sudah menyerap cakra aslimu".

Hinata terdiam, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tiba-tiba pikirannya membawa Hinata mengingat perkataan ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ibunya bilang bahwa klan Hyuga adalah satu-satunya klan yang bisa mengendalikan Nore-Onna. Dengan begitu, maka sebenarnya Hinata bisa mengendalikan Cakra Nore-onna untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku cara untuk mengendalikan Cakra monster ini ayah".

"Tidak bisa, itu terlalu beresiko. Lebih baik jalani saja kehidupanmu seperti sebelumnya. Ayah dan kakakmu akan terus melindungimu bahkan jika nyawa kita taruhannya. Kau adalah intan permata keluarga ini".

Hiashi mengatakan hal itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hinata. Wajah Hinata kembali murung, layaknya orang yang sudah tak punya semangat hidup. Hinata menyuruh ibunya untuk keluar dari kamarnya secara halus. Ibu Hinata mengerti bagaimana perasaan putrinya, jadi dia membiarkan putrinya sendirian. Hinata tak menyadari jika sang kakak mendengarkan semua pembicaraan serius itu dibalik jendela luar kamarnya. Neji menyadarkan punggungnya ke dinding, matanya melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang dilangit yang gelap. Neji menghembuskan nafas, dia merasa sedih dengan takdir yang diterima adiknya. Hinata menjadi incaran makhluk mengerikan bernama Madara tapi dia juga tak punya kesempatan untuk menjadikan dirinya lebih kuat. Neji tahu betapa tak menyenangkannya hidup seperti itu. Neji juga merasa dirinya bukan sosok kakak yang baik. Tap..tap..tap, Neji kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika melihat sang ayah duduk termenung sambil memandangi kolam taman dibawah cahaya terang bulan. Neji memilih untuk menemani ayahnya, ia beringsut duduk disamping Hiashi. Hiashi tak bereaksi dengan keadatangan putranya, ia terus merenung dan tampak bingung. Neji mengambil sebuah kerikil diantara kedua kakinya, kemudian dia melempar kerikil itu kearah kolam. Terdengar bunyi Pluuk di kolam, tanda kerikil itu sudah tenggelam jauh dibawah. Jatuhnya kerikil itu menimbulkan sebuah gelombang kecil. Neji melakukan hal seperti berkali-kali. Hiashi kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah tak biasa dari putranya.

"Neji, Segel penghalang itu sudah diaktifkan kembali oleh Itachi. Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi di Konoha?".

"Iya ayah, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Itachi hanya melindungi kawanan vampire itu agar tidak tertangkap oleh Fuin " ucap Neji santai sedangkan Hiashi sedikit bingung.

"Kawanan Vampir? Jadi Itachi melindungi lebih dari satu vampire?".

"Iya ayah, ada enam vampire yang ia lindungi termasuk adiknya sendiri".

"Adiknya sendiri? Lalu apa alasan Itachi melindungi vampire-vampir itu?".

"Itu karena ketulusan yang mereka tunjukan untuk melindungi manusia khususnya Konoha. Vampir bernama Naruto itu memang kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh bahkan dia rela musnah demi melindungi Hinata" jawab Neji. Mendengar nama Naruto membuat Hiashi ingat perkataan istrinya tentang anak Minato dan Kushina tapi sekarang belum waktunya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Apa hanya alasan sesederhana itu yang bisa mengubah prinsip Itachi?" Hiashi masih penasaran dengan semuanya.

"Tentu saja tidak ayah. Itachi menerima mereka dan melindungi mereka karena kekuatan khusus yang mereka punya khususnya Naruto. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah senjata terkuat Konoha sekarang".

Deg! Hiashi mulai merasakan sesuatu, ia merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Istrinya itu benar, Vampir berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu adalah putra dari Minato.

"Neji, katakan padaku apa yang dimiliki Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Kyuubi ayah, didalam tubuh Naruto tersegel kekuatan Kyuubi. Dia bisa menambah kekuatan pertahanan kita tapi hanya Kyuubi pun tak cukup untuk menghadapi Juubi. Maka dari Itu Deidara berusaha menemukan Jinchuriki lain untuk bergabung dengan Kita dengan begitu kita bisa mengimbangi Madara".

Ternyata benar dugaannya, kalau Naruto itu adalah putra dari Minato. Ia begitu bodoh sampai-sampai tak menyadari putra sahabatnya sendiri. Entah kenapa Hiashi begitu bahagia mendegar berita ini. Hiashi tak sempat tahu bagaimana wajah putra Minato, karena sejak penyerangan Madara beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kuhsina dan Minato memilih untuk menitipkan putranya disebuah kuil yang terkenal dengan kekuatan magisnya. Hanya Istrinyalah yang tahu bagaimana putra Minato. Jika putra Minato sudah ditemukan lalu bagaimana dengan nasib putra dari Shikaku dan Karura si wanita berambut merah dengan kekuatan putra pasir itu. Sejak kejadian itu semua putra dari orang berkekuatan khusus diungsikan di sebuah Kuil tapi Hiashi tak tahu apakah mereka menitipkan putranya di Kuil yang sama. Minato dan yang lain menitipkan putranya ke kuil karena Madara tahu putra atau putri dari orang berkekuatan khusus akan memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan orang tuanya. Madara berniat menculik mereka dan menjadikan anak-anak itu pengikut mereka. Walapun Madara sudah disegel namun anak buahnya masih berkeliaran kala itu.

"Neji dimana mereka tinggal, aku ingin menemui mereka. Antarkan aku kesana?"

"Apa?!"

ooOOoo

Markas anggota Fea sekarag menjadi tempat tinggal sementara bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Rumah ini jauh dari kata nyaman, kalau mereka boleh memilih lebih baik mereka tinggal ditengah hutan daripada hidup bersama ornament-ornamen menyaramkan yang berhubungan dengan vampir. Anggota fea yang lain sudah banyak yang pulang, hanya ada Itachi dan Kakashi disana. Itachi member mereka beberapa butir pil, sepuluh pil untuk satu orang.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Gaara sambil memperhatikan pil berwarna hitam secara seksama.

"Ini pil yang membuat kalian kebal dengan sinar matahari. Selama kalian hidup di Konoha, kalian harus bersikap normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Berinteraksilah dengan penduduk agar mereka tidak mencurigai kalian. Jika mereka tahu maka kalian akan dibakar hidup-hidup. Penduduk Konoha sangat membenci vampir" ucap itachi.

"Jadi dengan minum pil ini, tubuh kami tak akan terbakar jika berkeliaran di pagi ataupun siang hari" Sakura tak percaya ada pil seajaib ini. Sakura jadi ingin melihat bagaimana warna-warni dunia di siang hari.

"Benar sekali. Minumlah pil itu setiap pagi sebelum kalian pergi keluar rumah" ujar Kakashi. Naruto dan lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Mulai besok, kita akan menjinakkan kalian. Naruto apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap dirimu sendiri sehingga kau kehilangan nafsu untuk memakan daging dan meminum darah manusia?" Tanya kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Caranya mudah, kurung mereka di suatu tempat. Tempat dimana manusia tak akan pernah masuk kesana namun di kawasan itu harus ada binatang yang hidup disana". Ucap Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, kuping Kiba memerah. Gemuruh kemarahan dalam dirinya sudah tak tertahankan.

"Mengurung kami?. Hei Naruto kau ingin membunuh kami ya. Kau ingin kami mati kelaparan dan bertahan hidup ditempat seperti itu!" Tanya Kiba berapi-api.

"Itulah tujuan dari itu semua. Kalian akan bertahan hidup bagaimanapun caranya, karena tak ada manusia maka dengan terpaksa kalian akan beralih memangsa binatang yang ada disekitar kalian. Lama-kelamaan kalian akan terbiasa dengan hidup seperti itu. Stimulus itulah yang membuat cara hidup kalian berubah!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk menjinakkan kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya hanya itu, mau tidak mau kalian harus melakukan hal itu". Ujar Itcahi. Itachi melirik adiknya, dia masih ragu apa Sasuke juga harus mengikuti metode ini. "Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar sudah menjadi vampir seutuhnya?".

"Iya nii-san bahkan makanku lebih rakus daripada mereka" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai metode itu mulai malam ini. Berapa lama perubahan itu akan terlihat Naruto?" tanya Kakashi si rambut abu-abu.

"Dua minggu itu paling cepat tapi bisa saja satu bulan. Semakin cepat semakin baik".

ooOOOoo

Kakashi dan Itachi mengantarkan Naruto beserta temannya menuju ke Hutan di pinggiran kota Konoha. Hutan ini sangat luas dan terdapat banyak rusa di dalam sana. Pinggiran hutan itu dihalangi oleh teralis yang terbuat dari besi. Kiba, Gaara dan yang lain bergidik ngeri melihat Hutan ini. Buat mereka hutan ini lebih menyeramkan dibanding hutan tempat mereka tinggal. Itachi dan lainnya berhenti di gerbang pintu utama menuju Hutan. Terdapat sebuah papan besar bertuliskan "Hutan kematian milik klan Nara". Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya, dia agak bingung kenapa nama klan pemilik hutan ini sama dengan nama depan miliknya, tapi Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing tentang hal kecil seperti ini.

"Ini adalah hutan tempat tinggal kalian sementara. Tak ada satupun Manusia yang datang kemari. Kalian hanya ditemani oleh rusa-rusa liar. Aku, Naruto dan Kakashi akan memperhatikan perkembangan kalian setiap hari" Itachi selalu bertindak sebagai pemimpin dalam keadaan apapun. Tangan itachi mengambil batu sebesar genggaman tangannya. Dia kemudian melempark batu besar itu ke apagar bisi. Kilatan cahaya biru keluar dari dinding-dinding pembatas hutan.

"Lihat, pagar ini dialiri listrik jadi jika kalian berusaha untuk kabur sebaiknya urungkan niat kalian" Ucap Kakashi mencoba menasehati.

"Jadi Naruto tak ikut bersama kami?!" tanya Gaara

"Iya karena dia sudah tak perlu dijinakkan lagi" jawab Kakashi.

"Sekarang kalian cepat masuklah".

"Maafkan aku teman-teman, ayo semangat!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

Itachi membuka pintu utama Hutan kematian. Kiba tak terima juga Naruto tak ikut bersama mereka. Hidup mereka serasa tak berwarna jika tak ada manusia cerewet, bodoh dan ceroboh seperti Naruto. Dua minggu hidup ditengah hutan tanpa manusia pasti akan membuat mereka menderita. Proses yang dijalani Naruto juga tak mudah. Shikamaru dan yang lain melangkah ragu kedalam Hutan. Krieeet, prangg! Pintu pagar kembali menutup, dan merekapun menghilang dalam kabut hitam.

"Naruto?!" Panggil seorang pria setengah baya kepadanya. Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia sedikit terkejut ayah Hinata jauh-jauh mencarinya dimalam hari seperti ini. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	15. Chapter 15

**HUMANVAMPIR'S LOVE / PART 15 **

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina a.k.a NaraGirl  
Genre : Romance / Fantasy  
Pair : NaruHina and Other  
Rating : T **

"Naruto?!" Panggil seorang pria setengah baya kepadanya. Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia sedikit terkejut, jika ayah Hinata jauh-jauh mencarinya dimalam hari seperti ini. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!"

"Eh aku? Wah ada apa calon mertua? Hehehe" Naruto mulai menunjukan tingkah konyolnya didepan Hiashi. Dia begitu cengengesan, Hiashi sempat ragu kalau Naruto itu adalalah anak dari Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Benarkah ada Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu?"Tanya Hiashi padaNaruto.

Senyum Naruto sedikit pudar, dia tak mengerti kenapa ayah Hinata tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. Ditambah dengan ekspresi Hiashi yang tampak serius membuat Naruto sedikit tak nyaman. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiran Naruto, apa ayah Hinata akan mengusirnya karena dianggap membahayakan penduduk desa jika ia hilang kendali atau apa Hiashi akan memanfaatkan kekuatannya demi kepentingan pribadi. Naruto tahu, tak seharusnya dia begitu percaya kepada manusia yang selalu menganggap vampire itu musuh.

"Hem Kyuubi itu ada dalam tubuhku, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Tolong perlihatkan segel itu padaku?" Tanya Hiashi dengan tampang serius.

Naruto tak protes, dia lalu membuka jaket hitam orangenya. Hiashi terbelalak, benar sekali dan sudah tak bisa diragukan. Tanda segel Hakke Fuin diperut itu adalah jurus segel yang Minato kuasai. Hakke Fuin adalah jurus segel klan Uzumaki, Kushina sebenarnya banyak mengajarkan jurus penyegelan pada Minato, termasuk Hakke Fuin. Hakke fuin adalah segel yang digunakan untuk mengurung Kyuubi kedalam perut naruto. Ketika menggunakan jurus ini maka akan mucul singgasana upacara kecil berbentuk segi delapan yang ditiap sudutnya terdapat lilin dan ditengahnya terdapat bantal tempat menaruh calon jinchuriki. Segel tersebut tidak secara otomatis terlihat di perut naruto, tapi jadi terlihat jelas setiap dia menarik chakra kyubi. Luapan senyum kebahagiaan tampak jelas diwajah Hiashi, Nejipun sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi ayahnya sendiri.

"Itachi, bisakah Naruto ikut bersamaku sebentar?"

"Pergi bersama calon mertua?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja, aku sama sekali tak keberatan" Jawab Itachi.

" Tapi ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kalian datang ke hutan kematian malam-malam begini?" Hiashi sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang rencana Itachi.

"Kami menjinakkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Kami hanya menghindari kejadian yang yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Kami khawatir kalau mereka dibiarkan hidup di konoha dengan cara hidup mereka tanpa ada perubahan, bisa-bisa penduduk Konoha habis karena dimakan dan dihisap darahnya oleh mereka!" ucap Kakashi.

Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, Hiashi begitu senang dan bangga. Pemuda-pemuda Konoha memilikipemikiran yang panjang demi melindungi Konoha. Mereka memang generasi muda yang cerdas dan ditangan merekalah Hiashi percaya jika Konoha akan jauh lebih baik dan aman dimasa depan. Tak akan ada lagi pertumpahan darah.

"Aku dengar adikmu juga ikut bersama mereka. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?".

"Ini misi rahasia klan Uchiha, maafkan aku sensei!" jawab Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Hiashi hanya tersenyum lalu pergi bersama Naruto.

ooOOoo

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, dan Kiba berjalan perlahan menyusuri setiap jalan setapak dihutan. Sakura berpegangan tangan dengan Sasuke. Menurut mereka Hutan ini lebih menyeramkan daripada hutan yang mereka tinggal. Pohonnya juga lebih besae-besar, jika cahaya bulan masih bisa menembus hutan mereka, tapi lain halnya dengan Hutan milik klan Nara. Didalam hutan bebar-benar gelap, jadi mereka harus mengaktifkan penglihatan infrared yang dimiliki oleh setiap vampir. Benar-benar sangat menakutkan.

"Jika aku bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya!" gerutu Sakura. Andai saja Naruto tak menyarankan hal konyol seperti ini, pasti ketakutan ini tak akan pernah dirasakan oleh Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah kita lakukan saja apa yang harus kita lakukan" ucap Sasuke.

"Hoamm aku ngantuk sekali" ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melihat sebuah gundukan seperti batu tak jauh dari dirinya. Shikamaru berlari dan meniduri gundukan yang ia anggap sebagai batu. Bluuk! Batu itu tidak keras tapi empuk seperti gumpalan daging namun bersisik. Firasat Shikamaru buruk, ia yakin ini bukan hal yang bagus. Mata Shikamaru berali ke teman-temannya. Wajah Sasuke dan yang lainnya tampak Shock bercampur takut. Shikamru menjadi semakin yakin dengan firasatnya. Perlahan Shikamru menoleh kebelakang dan melihat keatas. Tampak jelas seeokor ular cobra raksasa bermata merah sedang asyik menjulur-julurkan lidahnya. Tatapan mata ular itu begitu tak bersahabat dengan Shikamaru.

"Lari !" teriak Kiba.

Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Sakura berlari cepat dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri dari si ular cobra raksasa. Langkah mereka tak henti-hentinya memanjat batang pohon satu ke pohon yang lain. Ular itu bergerak semakin cepat, Kiba dan yang lainnya bingung kemana mereka harus berlindung sekaligus bersembunyi. Ular cobra raksasa itu semakin geram, ia mulai memuntahkan bisa yang bersarang dari dalam lidahnya. Reflek partikel-partikel pasir Gaara melindungi dirinya beserta yang lain. Cesss! pohon-pohon yang terkena semburan bisa ular cobra tiba-tiba melepuh dan mencair. Ternyata ini bukan bisa biasa namun bisa yang seperti air keras, yang mampu melepuhkan apapun yang ia terjang.

"Shikamaru, ayo cepat gunakan jurusmu untuk mengikat ular ini?" perintah Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jurus bayanganku hanya akan aktif jika ada sinar bulan sedangkan kenyataannya hutan ini tak bisa ditembus oleh sinar bulan" jelas Shikamaru.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?!" tanya Sakura, namun sayang tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka terlalu fokus dan berusaha menghindar dari serangan ular cobra sialan ini. Shikamaru terus berpikir, otak cerdas yang ia miliki tak membuat dia lama untuk menemukan solusi.

"Sakura coba kau buat lubang besar ditanah dengan pukulanmu!"

"Lubang besar?" Sakura agak kebingungan dengan instruksi Shikamaru.

"Untuk sementara aku hanya bisa berpikir seperti ini. Setidaknya kita bisa sedikit menjauh dari kejaran ular itu. Ayo Sakura cpeat lakukan!"

"Baik aku mengerti, OKASHO!".

Sakura memusatkan seluruh cakra dikedua tangannya. Dia melompat kebawah menuju tanahdan BUUGH! Tanah disekitar Sakura hancur lebur lalu membentuk lubang. Lubang yang memiliki diamater sepuluh meter. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Sakura bergegeas menjauh. Ular itu terlalu nafsu untuk memburu mereka sehingga, ia terperosok dalam jebakan Sakura.

"Berhasil!" ucap Gaara.

"Jangan senang dulu, itu hanya membuat kita sedikit menjaga jarak" ujar Sasuke.

Tak menunggu lama, ular itu bangkit kembali. Ada perbedaan dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Ular cobra berwarna coklat kehitaman ini tadinya tak bertanduk, tapi sekarang ia memiliki dua tanduk dikepalanya. Perubahan ini sama sekali bukan situasi yang menguntungkan bagi mereka, tapi ini merupakan situasi yang makin memojokkan mereka. Ular ini semakin garang daripada sebelumnya.

"Sial, dia semakin kuat !" gerutu Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan badannya lalu berkonsentrasi penuh. "Katon : Ryuka No Jutsu!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, sebuah api besar berebentuk naga dari jarak lima sampai sepuluh meter menyerbu cobra bertanduk ini. Namun sayang serangan Sasuke sama sekali tak meninggalkan efek kepada sang Cobra. Gaara juga mencoba untuk menyerang. Kibapun ikut berusaha untuk melumpuhkan cobra raksasa ini bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Kiba mengiggit ibu jari tangan kanannya, dia ingin memanggil anjing kesayangannya yaitu Akamaru. Awalnya Kiba mengira dia akan segera kembali ke hutan Shi namun ternyata dia harus tinggal di Konoha dalam waktu yang lama. Kiba bberhenti di salah satu batang berukuran besar. Gaara juga mencoba untuk menyerang

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" gumam Kiba sambil menghentakan salah satu tangannya dibatang besar. Munculah seekor anjing besar berbulu putih. Anjing kesayangan Kiba Inuzuka. "Ayo Akamaru kita serang ular cobra jelek itu!"

"Guuk!" jawab Akamaru.

"SABAKU KYU!"gumam Gaara.

Pertikel-partikel pasir berkumpul lalu kemudian berpencar dan menyelubungi tubuh ular Cobra menyeramkan ini. Gaara memajukan tangannya, jari jemarinya menyengkram udara. Bersamaan dengan itu jutaan partikel pasir semakin menyengkram tubuh si ular Cobra. Gaara mengontrol pasirnya dalam jarak jauh. Dia hanya perlu menggerakan tangannya dan saat itu juga ia bisa mengontrol pasir-pasir itu semaunya. Ular cobra raksasa tak bisa bergerak, dia mencoba untuk keluar dari cengkraman tubuh Gaara. Kiba menyeringai senang, ini kesempatan baginya dan Akamaru untuk menyerang. Tak hanya itu, Akamaru bisa merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi seperti Kiba. Mereka berdua berlari maju tanpa ragu.

"GATSUGA!" teriak Kiba.

Kiba dan Akamaru berputar-putar layaknya peluru yang siap menembus apapun yang menghalangi mereka. Putaran kombinasi dan Akamaru terlihat seperti pusaran angin tornado yang berputar begitu kencang. Gerakan Kiba dan Akamru saling silang lalu mulai menyerang tubuh si cobra yang terperangkap pasir secara bertubi-tubi. Namun sayang semua itu tak mempan, Kiba dan Akamaru terpental jauh dari Si Cobra kulitnya juga sekeras baja. Kekuatan pasir Gaara sudah tak mampu lagi untuk membelenggu tubuh si Ular Cobra.

"Sial, lebih baik kita lari dan menemukan tempat persembunyian!" pinta Gaara.

Sasuke berdiri diatas pohon bebatang besar. Tiba-tiba ia menghadang ular cobra raksasa yang siap menerjang apapun didepannya, Sasuke mengaktifkan kekuatan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya tepat didedpan sang ular. Sasuke memfokuskan penglihatannya ke kedua mata si Ular cobra. Tak perlu waktu lama, mata polos si ular cobra yang merah berubah seperti mata milik Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ular itu menjadi Jinak dan diam dengan tenang. Nafas kelegaan terhembus dari Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka sedikit demi sedikit mendekat kearah ular cobra raksasa dan Sasuke.

"Syukurlah Sasuke, lagi-lagi kau menolong kami" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir" Sakura memeluk kekasihnya begitu erat seolah tak mau Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan membalas kekhawatiran Sakura dengan sebuah kecupan di kening.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"tanya Kiba yang tak menyangka Sasuke bisa semudah itu melumpuhkan ular cobra raksasa ini. "Kalau tahu begini kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari awal?"

"Aku tidak mau mempunyai hewan piaraan tapi kalau terpaksa mau bagaimana lagi. Percuma kita menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi. Kulitnya berubah seperti baja bahkan keganasannya mencapai tingkatan yang paling tinggi. Jadi hanya ini satu-satunya cara dan mulai saat ini dia akan menuruti seluruh perintahku" Jelas Sasuke.

"Kekuatan matamu benar-benar hebat"puji Gaara.

Terdengar bunyi ngiing disekitar hutan, seolah ada suara toa berdenging sebelum ada pengumuman. Gaara dan lainnya melihat ke sekeliling hutan, sekarang dia tahu dari mana sumber suara itu. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ada satu toa yang berdiri tegak disamping pohon besar nan rindang. Mereka melihat secara seksama benda berisik didepan mereka. Agak aneh jika didalam hutan ada benda semacam ini.

"Hei kalian, pertarungan dengan ular cobra itu benar-benar menarik!" tiba-tiba suara Kakashi keluar dari toa. Sakura merasa tak enak hati dengan perkataan pria berambut putih itu.

"Baka, kau pikir itu adalah tontonan film action!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan berteriak kasar tepat didepan toa.

"Heheheh tenanglah aku hanya bercanda" ujar Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana kau tahu tentang pertarungan kami?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hutan ini juga dilengkapi oleh kamera CCTV jadi kami memantau kalian daritadi. Jalanlah terus dan lurus saja nanti kau akan menemukan sebuah rumah kayu. Disitulah tempat tinggal kalian sementara!"

"Sampai kapan kami akan terjebak didalam hutan menyeramkan ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Sampai kalian benar-benar tak tertarik dengan darah manusia".

"Kau ingin membunuh kami?!" tanya Kiba namun pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban. Suara Kakashi hilang bak ditelan bumi.

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hiashi pergi mengunjungi gedung pemerintahan kota konoha yang terletak tepat dibawah dinding batu berukir wajah setiap pemimpin sebelum dan sekarang kota Konoha. Haishi membawa Naruto diruang kerjanya. Ruang yang berarsitektur melingkar dan lebar dengan jendela kaca yang mengelilingi setengah ruang kerjanya. Naruto masih tak paham Kenapa ayah Hinata membawanya kemari. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin ayah Hinata bicarakan kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Hiashi memberikan sebuah album foto kepada Naruto. Sebuah foto tua hitam putih yang sudah sobek dimakan usia. Foto dimana bnyak sekali kumpulan orang-orang, mereka berjejer dan tersenyum didepan kamera. Naruto masih tak paham siapa orang-orang ini dan kenapa Hiashi melihatkan semua ini kepadanya.

"Foto siapa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau sama sekali tak ingat?" Hiashi tercengang dengan reaksi Naruto. Naruto menggeleng dan benar-benar tak tahu siapa mereka.

"Sejak aku menjadi vampir, aku lupa segalanya karena saat itu kami diceburkan kedalam danau hitam penghilang memori. Aku hanya ingat kekuatan Kyuubi yang disegel oleh kedua orang tuaku tapi aku lupa bagaimana wajah mereka!"

Hiashi menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia kemudian memberikan secarik foto lama. Foto istrinya bersama Kushina dan Minato. Saat itu Hiashi sibuk menjalankan sebuah misi makanya dia tidak bisa ikut moment membahagiakan ini. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Dia digendong oleh pria yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan rambutnya. Pria itu tampan dan kelihatan bahagia. Dia berdiri tepat disamping seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya, apakah ini adalah wajah kedua orang tuanya?.

"Iya benar, Minato dan Kushina adalah orang tuamu. Sedangkan ini adalah Hinata dan ibunya" ucap Hiashi serasa menununjuk istri dan putrinya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahagia jika ia sudah mengenal Hinata sejak kecil.

"Ternyata orang tuaku sangat tampan dan cantik" gumam Naruto. Kalau begitu Naruto ingin bertanya pada Hiashi kemana orang tuanya sekarang. "Lalu dimana orang tuaku sekarang Ayah mertua?" tanya Naruto.

Hiashi terdiam, dia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto mendapatkan firasat buruk setelah melihat ekspresi Hiashi. Orang tuanya sudah tiada itulah jawaban Naruto dari dalam hatinya.

"Mereka gugur saat menjalankan misi, maafkan aku Naruto aku tak bisa menjaga orang tuamu dengan seluruh kekuatanku!"

"Ayah mertua, Bolehkan aku mengambil foto ini?" tanyanya pada Hiashi. Hiashi mengangguk tanpa ragu dan memberikan itu dengan senang hati.

Naruto berusaha untuk menahan air mata didepan ayah mertuanya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan Hiashi. Jika begitu bagaimana bisa ia melindungi Hinata. Naruto memasukkan foto itu kedalam saku jaketnya. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya di foto yang sebelumnya sudah ia lihat. Naruto merasa foto pria berkuncir dengan rambut jabrik ini sangat mirip dengan Shikmaru. Gaya mereka benar-benar mirip, apa jangan-jangan pria ini adalah ayah dari Shikamaru. Naruto yakin dia adalah ayah dari Shikamaru.

"Orang ini, apa dia juga memiliki kekuatan bayangan?" tanya Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu Naruto?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku hanya menebak, karena temanku bernama Shikamaru begitu mirip dengannya. Apa orang ini juga ayah temanku?"

Hiashi semakin yakin bahwa orang-orang yang bersama Naruto adalah anak dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Hiashi sangat lega, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan putra penerus dari keluarga sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Naruto, jika teman-temanmu sudah selesai menjalani terapi dari Itachi. Suruhlah mereka untuk menemuiku" ucapnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti!" jawab Naruto tegas.

ooOOoo

Di bawah sinar bulan yang terang, Naruto berdiri termenung melihat dua batu nisan yang berada tepat didepannya. Neji mengantarkan Naruto ke makam penduduk Konoha. Ia menunjukan dimana letak makam orang tua Naruto. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya, Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sudah membasahi pelupuk matanya. Air mata itu menetes deras dan membasahi pipinya. Jika ada keajaiban, Naruto ingin bertemu lagi dengan orang tuanya. Lamunan dan tangisan Naruto buyar, saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam keluar dari semak-semak.

" Siapa itu?!"

**TO BE CONTINUE **


	16. Chapter 16

**HUMANVAMPIRE'S LOVE / CHAP 16  
**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina / Naragirlz****  
****Genre : Romance / Fantasy****  
****Pair : NaruHina and Other****  
****Rating : T**

"Siapa itu?!"

Si bayangan hitam berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Naruto. Tepat saat sinar bulan mengenai tubuhnya, sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna biru tua muncul. Tak salah lagi ia adalah sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto lega sekaligus bingung untuk apa Hinata ke pemakaman malam-malam seperti ini. Terlihat jelas senyum Hinata yang terlalu dipaksakan, mungkin dia masih tak terima dengan semua kebohongan yang menimpanya bahkan mungkin dia tak akan memaafkan Naruto karena tak mau jujur dari awal tentang identitasnya. Semakin lama perasaan Naruto kepada Hinata semakin besar, tak tahu kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Tapi Naruto benar-benar ragu tentang perasaan Hinata kepadanya pasca kebohongan yang sudah Hinata ketahui. Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto, ia melihat dua batu nisan diantara tanah yang ditutupi oleh rumput hijau. Hinata mengenal nama orang yang terukir dibatu Nisan ini. Ia agak heran melihat Naruto berdiri diantara makam paman Minato dan bibi Kushina. Paman dan bibi adalah panggilan akrab Hinata kepada kedua orang tua Naruto. Hinata ingat jika dulu Kushina memiliki seorang putra namun Hinata lupa dengan nama anak itu. Hinata hanya ingat dengan rambut kuning jabriknya. Anak kecil itu juga mencoba melindungi ibunya serta Hinata saat Konoha diserang oleh bangsa Vampir. Tak hanya itu, Hinata jatuh hati pada Naruto karena keberaniannya . Cinta pertama Hinata adalah anak itu, bukan Yahiko kekasihnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu Hinata lupa tentang bocah pemberani itu, karena sejak kejadian itu Hinata tak lagi bisa menemuinya. Lalu bertemulah Hinata dengan Yahiko, dihati Yahikolah cinta Hinata berlabuh. Adanya Naruto dalam kehidupan Hinata, membuat begitu mudah untuk melupakan sosok Yahiko. Bagi Hinata hal ini begitu aneh, karena Hinata tipe orang yang tertutup dengan orang-orang baru yang ada disekitarnya atau yang baru dikenalnya tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat aku pergi keluar untuk menghilangkan penat, tanpa sengaja aku melihat kau dan Neji nii-san. Jadi aku membuntutimu sampai disini" jawab Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kau marah denganku karena telah membohongimu?".

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu, namun aku hanya sedikit kecewa kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja padaku Naruto-kun?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto semakin menyadari bagaimana kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya. Naruto hanya takut kehilangan Hinata jika kekasihnya itu mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang vampire. Maka dari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak jujur dari awal. Naruto melihat Hinata penuh arti namun lagi-lagi Hinata tak berbalik memandangnya. Naruto benci diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Hinata. Naruto ingin Hinata selalu melihatnya, bukan hanya mata yang melihat namun hati Hinata juga demikian. Greebbb! Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada Hinata. Bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Hinata, ia sama sekali tak tahu akan hal itu. Hanya sebuah pelukan yang bisa ia berikan pada Hinata. Pelukan hangat, cinta serta kasih sayang yang ia punya. Ia juga ingin meminta maaf atas kebohongannya selama ini. Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, pelukan Hinata semakin lama semakin erat. Tiba-tiba Suara lirih tangis terdengar jelas di dekat telinga Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata.

"Jika aku vampir dan kau manusia, apakah kita bisa bersatu? Apa aku bisa selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Aku tak bisa jauh darimu Hinata, aku benar-benar tak bisa" Naruto mengatakan semua itu dengan tangis yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi matanya.

"Siapapun kau, aku tetap akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Percayalah padaku Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sekaligus meyakinkan tentang perasaannya kepada Naruto Kekasihnya.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia ikut menangis mengingat hal yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Apa sebagai manusia tak apa jika hidup bersama seorang vampire selamanya. Apa ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya Neji akan menyetujui hubungan ini jika harus sejauh itu. Apa ia harus menjadi seperti Bella Swan di dunia nyata agar bisa hidup bersama kekasihnya selamanya. Jika memang ia harus melakukan hal itu akan Hinata lakukan demi Naruto-kun.

"Aku sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibuku, jadi sekarang aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tak mau orang terdekatku meninggalkanku. Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu dari Madara jika ia berani mengusikmu!" Naruto semakin terisak-isak dalam tangisannya, ia tenggelam begitu dalam kesedihan yang ada didalam hidupnya.

"Naruto-kun, menangislah sepuasmu sampai hatimu lega dan tak ada lagi hal yang menyakiti perasaanmu" pinta Hinata.

Tak apa jika bajunya basah karena Naruto, tak apa jika ia tak bisa bernafas karena pelukan erat Naruto. Bahkan jika Naruto menghisap darahnya saat ia kelaparan ataupun tersiksa Hinata bersedia menyerahkan semua darahnya hanya untuk Naruto. Semua hanya untuk Naruto. Perlahan tangisan Naruto menghilang, pelukannya kepada Hinata juga sudah mengendur. Naruto sudah puas melampiaskan kesedihannya, karena Hinata ia kuat menjalani semua penderitaan yang ada dalam hidupnya. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum, ia mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Kekasihnya. Senyuman Hinata seolah mengatakan "Jangan menangis lagi" pada Naruto. Melihat senyuman Hinata membawa Naruto kembali ke mood yang bagus. Naruto semakin ingin merubah dirinya kembali ke wujud Manusia bukan lagi menjadi seorang vampir. Tapi sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum tahu apakah cara seperti itu ada. Mata Naruto tak lagi fokus pada wajah cantik kekasihnya. Mata biru safirnya melihat sosok orang dari belakang yang berlari kencang dan berusaha mencengkram Hinata.

"Sial..!" pekik Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto berubah, ada cakra berwarna kuning layaknya api yang menggeliat-geliat menyelubungi tubuhnya. Saat dia ada dimode ini, kecepatan Naruto sangat tak terbatas. Dalam hitungan detik Naruto bisa berpindah tempat sejauh lima kilometer. Cakra ini seperti jubah yang memiliki sebuah pola hitam di punggung dan lengan Naruto. Cakra yang berasal dari Kyuubi yang bernama Kurama. Sejak kecil Naruto diberi keahlian mengontrol sekaligus berteman dengan Kurama alias biju berekor Sembilan. Naruto memindahkan Hinata ditempat yang lebih aman, dibawah pohon rindang yang masih dalam area pemakaman.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?" begitu cepat pergerakan Naruto sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahaya apa yang sudah mengintainya.

"Seorang vampire mencoba menerkammu, aku tak tahu kenapa mereka masih ada didalam Konoha padahal Itachi sudah mengaktifkan jurus penghalang lima arahnya".

"Vampir?" Hinata tak percaya, tapi ketidakpercayaan itu berubah ketika melihat seorang vampir yang berlari menuju mereka berdua.

Naruto beralih dari Hinata ke seorang vampire pria yang berlari cepat menuju kearahnya. BUUGH! Naruto memukul wajah sang vampir, ia pun terkapar. Tak hanya itu kepalan tangan Naruto yang menyentuh kulit vampire itu membuat tubuh sang vampir hangus seketika seperti terbakar dalam kobaran api yang sangat dahsyat. Naruto menghela nafas, ia bersyukur vampire ini tak sempat melukai Hinata. Ekspresi kelegaan Naruto berubah menjadi ekspresi heran sekaligus rasa tak percaya yang sangat luar biasa. Dari jarak satu kilometer Naruto bisa mendengar langkah kaki segerombolan orang yang membabi buta. Ada sekitar dua puluh lima langkah yang bisa ia tangkap. Naruto juga merasakan niat jahat seseorang jika ia ada di mode seperti ini. Naruo masih tak mengerti kenapa vampire sebanyak itu masih ada didalam kota Konoha. Naruto menghadang dan menghajar mereka dengan satu pukulan tanpa ada rasa takut. Kalau hanya menghadapi Vampir seperti ini tak masalah buatnya tapi jika bertarung dengan vampir berkekuatan khusus seperti Madara dan anggota Fuin, agak sulit baginya karena Madara punya Bijuu terkuat yaitu Juubi. Tanpa ragu Naruto meninju wajah vampir-vampir itu tanpa ragu dan merekapun tergeletak dan hangus menjadi debu. Namun sepertinya Naruto terlalu meremehkan mereka, ia tak menyadari jika satu sampai dua vampir menyebar dan berusaha menangkap Hinata.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Hinata. Ia hanya berdiri dalam diam dan melihat kedua vampir itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Naruto dengan sigap kembali melindungi Hinata dari dua vampir yang akan menyerangnya. Serangan Naruto berhasil, nyawa Hinatapun terselamatkan. Naruto terlalu fokus pada Hinata sehingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran dua vampir lainnya yang ada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Kecepatan dua vampir ini menyamai kecepatan Naruto sehingga ia tak mampu menghindar. Buuggh! Salah satu vampir meninju pipi kanan Naruto, ia pun tersungkur jatuh ditanah. Naruto berusaha bangkit, namun semakin banyak vampir yang mengepungnya. Hinata semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia begitu marah melihat kekasihnya berusaha seorang diri untuk menyelematkan dirinya. Apa dia akan bertahan seperti ini melihat Naruto berjuang sendirian. Hinata benci melihat vampir-vampir yang berusaha menyakiti kekasihnya, kebenciannya begitu luar biasa.

"HENTIKAN! AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinata.

Tiba-tiba semburat Cakra biru api layaknya cakra Naruto menyelubungi tubuh Hinata. Namun perbedaan Cakra Hinata dan Naruto adalah pola hitam yang ada di tubuh mereka. Jika Naruto memiliki pola namun pola itu tak ada ditubuh Hinata. Bola mata Hinata juga berubah seperti bola mata ular. Dari belakang punggunya muncul lima ular yang terbentuk dari api cakra biru tuanya. Mata ular-ular itupun juga sama persis dengan mata Hinata. Si gadis cantik nan manis yang berubah menjadi setengah monster berjalan perlahan menuju para vampir yang menyerang kekasihnya. Ular-ular cakra itu mulai menerkam leher para vampir, mereka berubah menjadi abu karena energy mereka diserap. Satu, dua, tiga, dan beberapa vampire yang lain sudah lenyap. Tak ada satupun yang tersisa. Sekarang hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata. Jujur Naruto tampak tak percaya jika dibalik tubuh Hinata yang polos, cantik, dan pemalu bersemayam monster yang mengerikan. Apa ini adalah Nore-onna si Monster vampire, tanya Naruto dalam hati. Hinata masih terus berjalan kearahnya, tampangnya bukan berubah menjadi ramah namun semakin mengerikan. Lima ular dipunggung Hinata semakin bersemangat dan bergerak kesana-kemari mencoba untuk menerkam Naruto. Tapi Naruto bisa secepat kilat menghindari semuanya. Sreeeet! Seekor ular berhasil mengenai lengan Naruto namun dia tak sampai menyerap cakra Kyuubi.

"Hinata, sadarkanlah dirimu. Ini aku Naruto kekasihmu!" teriak Naruto sambil terus menghindari serangan-serangan kecil dari sang ular. Tapi ucapan Naruto tak memiliki efek psikologis apapun bagi Hinata. Dia bahkan semakin geram dan bersemangat mengincar Naruto.

"Segel…!" ucap seseorang sambil menempelkan suatu kertas mantra di punggung Hinata.

Orang itu tak lain adalah Neji, kakak Hinata. Naruto lega akhirnya Hinata bisa kembali seperti semula. Setelah Neji menempelkan kertas mantra, cakra api biru tuanya melemah, Hinatapun pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Syuuuut! Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri kedalam pelukan Neji. Naruto juga mengembalikan wujud normalnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menandai keheningan yang terjadi disekitar makam. Neji memandang Naruto dengan tatapan curiga. Untung Neji masih tak jauh dari makam jadi dia bisa merasakan cakra monster vampir ini. Pasti ada yang memicu kemarahan Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hinata bisa sampai disini?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba dia keluar dari semak-semak. Selain itu tanpa diduga ada puluhan vampir yang menyerang kami. Aku sudah mengamankan Hinata dan mengalahkan mereka satu persatu namun aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata berubah seperti itu. Untunglah kau datang disaat yang tepat Neji".

"Lebih baik kembalilah kau ke markas Fea, jangan berkeliaran di tengah malam" Seru Neji. Naruto terdiam dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengkwatirkan gadisnya.

ooOOoo

Di bukit tertinggi diluar Konoha, seorang pria berambut orange bergaya Jabrik menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinis setelah melihat semua hal didalam mata hatinya melewati selubung kota Konoha. Dia begitu puas setelah melihat pertunjukan action yang menarik antara mantan kekasihya Hinata dan kekasih baru Hinata yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Yahiko nama aslinya namun sekarang ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Pain yang artinya penderitaan. Dia ditemani oleh wanita cantik yang memiliki julukan gadis kertas oleh bangsa vampire. Ia adalah Konan.

"Bukankah kekuatan mereka benar-benar menarik pain?" tanya Konan.

"Iya, tak salah jika Madara-sama menginginkan mereka berdua. Sepasang kekasih masing-masing memiliki kekuatan khusus. Sungguh serasi" ujar Pain.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, aku sudah tak peduli dengannya".

"Rencanamu berhasil pain. Kamu benar-benar hebat bisa memikirkan hal sedetail itu. Mereka hanya melindungi atasnya saja tapi mereka tak melindungi tanah mereka" ucap Konan.

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah merekam semua dimemoriku. Madara-sama bisa melihat semuanya secara detail. Kita nikmati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya".

ooOOoo

Naruto lunglai dalam langkahnya, suasana dimarkas Fea begitu sunyi dan sepi. Cahaya lilin masih dominan menerangi malam yang gelap ini. Naruto melentangkan tubuh diatas lantai kayu, matanya terpaku melihat langit-langit rumah tua ini. kejadian Hinata dengannya hari ini sedikit mengerikan. Kekuatan cakra monster itu begitu kuat walaupun cakranya masih terkurung dalam tubuh manusia. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Cakra itu kembali ke pemilik aslinya, pasti hal itu merupakan bencana besar. Hatinya sedih karena Hinata sama sekali tak mengenalnya, ia tahu bahwa Hinata masih belum bisa mengontrol cakra monster itu. Jika ia tahu atau bagaimana cara mengendalikannya, Naruto pasti akan meletih Hinata. Bagaimanapun monster yang bersemayam ditubuh Hinata. Naruto masih sangat mencintainya. Mata Naruto tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak di kursi, ia ingat itu adalah buku yang berjudul "Breaking dawn". Naruto beranjak mengambil buku itu, dan dia sedikit demi sedikit membacanya.

"Hinata, jika seandainya takdir kita seindah kisah drama pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Gumam Naruto sambil membaca buku yang ia pinjam. "Aku ingin menjadi manusia"

Naruto yakin jika suatu saat nanti dirinya dan Hinata akan hidup bahagia.

ooOOoo

Ditengah hutan yang gelap serta menyeramkan. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan duduk termenung disetiap sudut rumah kayu sementara mereka. Perut mereka terasa sangat lapar, tenggrokan mereka rasanya kering karena seharian ini mereka tak meminum darah maupun daging manusia. Terapi dari Itachi ini sungguh menyiksa kesehatan, batin dan psikologis mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya mereka harus tetap bertahan hidup walaupun secara harfiah mereka sudah mati.

"Aku tak bisa tinggal diam!" pekik Kiba. "Aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini, aku lapar aku ingin memakan rusa-rusa itu kalau memang hanya itulah cara satu-satunya agar aku bisa terus hidup"

"Aku juga, ayo Kiba kita berburu bukankah memang itulah yang mereka inginkan dari kita. Kita harus menghargai dan melindungi manusia disini".

Kiba mengangguk, Shikamaru dan dirinya mulai berlari keluar untuk berburu hewan . Langkah mereka juga diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Itachi tersenyum puas akhirnya mereka mengalah dengan desakan keadaan dan mulai belajar bagaimana rasa daging dan darah hewan liar khusunya rusa. Dia bisa melihat semua hal yang dilakukan kelompok vampire karena diseluruh hutan sudah dilengkapi kamera CCTV. Itachi menunggu waktu tiga hari untuk mengetest perliaku mereka. Mereka akan diberi dua darah, darah manusia dan darah rusa. Jika mereka masih bisa mengenali darah manusia berarti terapi ini belum berhasil namun jika sebaliknya maka mereka semuanya berhasil dan Itachi akan segera melepas mereka secepatnya. Itachi selalu sabar menunggu perkembangan mereka, beda halnya dengan Kakashi yang sudah tidur pulas. Pintu ruang CCTV didekat hutan Nara tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Itachi-san ini benar-benar gawat" ujar rock lee dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Gawat? Apa maksudmu Lee?"

"Karin..Karin merasakan sesuatu".

"Merasakan apa?".

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**BAGI PEMBACA SETIA FF INI, DARI CHAP AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR APAKAH KALIAN MENEMUKAN TITIK KEJENUHAN DENGAN CERITA INI DAN MENEMUKAN KEKURANGAN. LALU MENURUT KALIAN ALURNYA CERITANYA SUDAH BAGUS TIDAK? MOHON SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA. **


	17. Chapter 17

**HUMANVAMPIRE'S LOVE / CHAP 17  
**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina / Naragirlz****  
****Genre : Romance / Fantasy****  
****Pair : NaruHina and Other****  
****Rating : T**

"Karin..Karin merasakan sesuatu".

"Merasakan apa?".

"Lebih baik Itachi-san ikut denganku" ajak Lee yang terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi mengikuti kemana Rock Lee pergi. Ia memegang kerah Kakashi dan menyeret tubuh sahabatnya begitu aja. Kakashi terjatuh kelantai karena ulah Itachi yang membangunkannya dengan kasar. Kakashi meringis kesakitan sambil menggosok punggungnya. Tak biasanya Itachi melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, kecuali ada sesuatu yang mendesak.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini padaku?" tanya Kakashi kebingungan.

"Kita dalam kondisi darurat" jawab Itachi Singkat.

"Darurat?"

Itachi tak lagi membalas pertanyaan beruntun yang terucap dari bibir Kakashi. Ia mengikuti kemanapun Rock Lee melangkah. Langkah kaki anak muda penuh semangat itu membawa Itachi dan Kakashi ke hutan kecil di dekat lingkungan kota Konoha. Gerbang lima penghalang Itachi diletakkan untuk mengitari hutan yang ada disekitar Konoha. Itachi memutuskan demikian karena banyak penduduk yang tergantung dengan hutan khususnya kayu yang digunakan untu bahan bakar. Itachi tak mau hanya sekedar menyelematkan penduduk namun ia juga harus membuat penduduk nyaman dan tak menghilangkan mata pencaharian mereka. Lee akhirnya berhenti di hutan yang tak jauh dari makam penduduk Konoha. Ternyata seluruh anggota Fea sudah ada disana dan memeriksa keadaan disekitar hutan kecil yang ada didekat kota.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Tiba-tiba saja puluhan vampire muncul dari dalam tanah. Sebelumnya Naruto dan Hinata mendapat serangan dari vampire-vampir itu disini. Mereka tak memiliki kekuatan khusus namun jumlah mereka lumayan banyak. Aku mendengar kabar itu dari Neji" Jelas Ino kepada Itachi.

Kakashi dan Itachi mengangguk secara bersamaan. Mata Kakashi melihat Karin yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi dan sedikit ketakutan. Tangan kanan Karin memegang dadanya, kacamatanya tak bisa membohongi pancaran rasa takut dan tak percaya dari Karin. Kakashi perlahan mendekati Karin. Ia memang selalu bersikap seperti ini jika merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit menakutkan. Karin adalah seorang yang memlikik kemampuan khusus yaitu Kagura Shingan. Kagura Shingan sendiri adalah seseorang yang bisa merasakan dan melacak individu melalui cakranya hanya dengan menggunakan konsentrasi standart. Kemampuan sensor cakra Karin sangat luar biasa. Karin bisa membedakan musuh datang berkelompok atau secara individu bahkan ia tahu jika kelompok itu membawa seekor anjing. Dia juga bisa mendeteksi seseorang itu bohong atau tidak, musuh menggunakan kekuatan klonning atau tidak dan menunjukan seseorang bahwa orang lain termasuk dirinya sendiri terperangkap dalam kekuatan ilusi atau tidak. Hal yang istimewa dari Karin adalah dia bisa menyimpan cakranya sendiri dari orang lain. Namun, hal tersebut membuat Karin tak bisa menggunakan cakranya, sehingga menonaktifkan mata pikirannya dengan teknik Kagura. Hal istimewa lainnya adalah Karin bisa menyembuhkan seseorang dengan membiarkan mereka mengigit dan menyedot cakranya. Maka dari itu banyak sekali dijumpai bekas gigitan ditubuh Karin. Kekuatan seperti ini hanya bisa digunakan sehari satu kali.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Karin?" tanya Kakashi. Karin tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia terdiam dan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Mereka begitu banyak, ada sekitar lima ratus vampire yang mengepung wilayah kita. Mereka berusaha menembus Konoha dari bawah tanah".

"Dari bawah tanah?" ucap Sai tak percaya.

"Iya benar, mereka melewati lorong pipa air besar yang kosong dan tertanam didalam tanah. Kecepatan berlari mereka diatas rata-rata manusia biasa. Kalau kita tidak segera menghentikan langkah mereka, maka, Konoha akan dalam masalah" ujar Karin.

"Apa mereka memiliki kekuatan khusus?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, tetapi amukan mereka bisa membahayakan semuanya" untuk kesekian kalinya Karin menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan Itachi?" ucap Deidara.

Itachi terdiam, ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Itachi tak menyangka jika Fuin akan mengetahui kelemahan jurus lima penghalang sedetail itu. Benar, Jurus ini hanya melindungi bagian atas aja. Jurus lima penghalangnya tak bisa melindungi kota sampai kedalam tanah. Itachi menggosok-gosokkan ibu jari ke dagunya seraya berfikir untuk mencari solusi. Dia tak percaya kenapa dirinya ceroboh seperti ini, atau mungkin anggota Fuin yang lebih cerdas darinya. Entahlah apapun itu, sebagai ketua dari anggota Fea, Itachi harus menemukan jalan keluarnya. Itachi mengulangi kata "Tanah" berkali-kali didalam hati dan pikirannya. Sedangkan disisi lain, Rock Lee meneliti lubang-lubang bekas munculnya para vampire. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebagai tanda menyerah. Andai saja dia bisa menghajar vampir-vampir itu. Andai saja dia memiliki kekuatan khusus elemen tanah.

"Andai saja aku punya kekuatan khusus elemen tanah, pasti aku sudah bisa menghentikan mereka. Namun sayang, tak satupun dari kita yang menguasai elemen tanah" celetuk Rock Lee diatas kebimbangannya.

Mendengar ucapan Lee, Itachi seakan disiram air es. Pikirannya yang buntu tiba-tiba kembali menemukan celah kecerdesannya. Itachi tersenyum puas, memang tak ada satu orangpun anggota fea yang memiliki kekuatan elemen tanah, namun Itachi ingat betul bahwa ada lima orang terhebat dan terkuat pengguna elemen tanah yang tinggal di Konoha. Mereka adalah satu keluarga yang terkenal kolot, pemarah dan tak mau diajak kerjasama. Mereka keluarga yang tak mudah dirayu. Nama empat orang terkuat pengguna elemen tanah ini adalah Endo Tsubasa, Endo Shiho, Endo Kumiko dan Endo Natsuki,. Jika ada orang yang meminta bantuan mereka, tentunya kelurga Endo tak semudah itu mengiyakan. Mereka meminta beberapa makanan untuk dibawakan. Itachi memilih Rock Lee dan Tenten untuk membujuk mereka karena Itachi menganggap mereka adalah orang yang memiliki kesabaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Lee dan Tenten kemarilah!" panggil Itachi.

Lee dan tenten berjalan beriringan mendekati Itachi. Mereka tak tahu untuk apa Itachi memanggil mereka berdua. Melihat wajah Itachi yang serius, Tenten percaya bahwa ada suatu hal yang mendesak sehingga dirinya dan Lee dipanggil. Tenten benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Itachi.

"Ada apa Itachi-san?" tanya Tenten.

"Apa kalian mengenal keluarga Endo penguasa elemen tanah?"

"Endo?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Ahh iya, aku mengenal mereka dan tahu dimana rumah mereka tetapi ada perlu apa kau menanyakan keluarga Endo?" tanya Lee.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, seandainya kau adalah pengguna elemen tanah, kau pasti bisa menghentikan mereka!".

"Jadi kau akan meminta bantuan mereka?" tanya Lee sekali lagi.

"Iya tepat sekali, maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu dan Tenten untuk membujuk mereka. Seperti yang aku dengar pada umumnya, keluarga Endo adalah keluarga yang tertutup, tak mudah diajak kerja sama dan selalu meminta persyaratan sebelum membantu orang lain. Aku rasa kau dan Tenten adalah anggota Fea yang memiliki kesabaran tinggi dan sanggup menghadapi sikap mereka".

Lee tersenyum masam, memang banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat sabar tapi kalau harus berhadapan dengan Keluarga Endo, Lee tak yakin imej kesabarann masih tertanam dalam dirinya atau tidak. Bahkan kabarnya banyak orang yang menyerah saat meminta bantuannya akibat persyaratan-persyaratan konyol yang mereka inginkan. Membayangkan wajah mereka saja membuat Lee muak dan ingin segera menghajar mereka. Sepertinya Itachi salah menilainya selama ini.

"Apa memerlukan banyak waktu untuk membujuk mereka?" tanya Tenten. Itachi tak menjawab dan membuang muka kearah Karin untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Karin, berapa jam lagi mereka akan tiba disini?" tanya Itachi.

"Kurang lebih satu jam" jawab Karin.

"Kalau begitu, Lee dan Tenten bergegaslah mendatangi rumah Keluarga Endo. Gunakan cara apapun untuk membujuk mereka!".

"Baik, kami mengerti!" ucap Lee dan Tenten.

Tenten dan Lee pun pergi meninggalkan anggota Fea yang lain. Sepeninggal perginya dua teman mereka. Itachi memerintahkan anggota lain untuk berkumpul dan menyusun strategi. Gelap itulah keadaan sekita hutan yang ada didekat makam, namun hal ini tak menjadi masalah bagi Itachi. Dia mengumpulkan beberapa ranting kayu yang kering dan membakar ranting tersebut dengan jurus elemen apinya. Ranting yang terbakar itu layaknya api unggun yang besar yang bisa memberi penerangan dalam kegelapan hutan. Itachi berharap strategi ini berhasil dan akan menyelamatkan Konoha sekali lagi.

"Kalian dengarkan aku!" perintah Itachi. Anggota Fea yang lain melakukan apa yang Itachi katakana. "Lee dan Tenten aku beri tugas untuk membujuk keluarga Endo sang penguasa elemen tanah".

"Keluarga Endo?" tanya Deidara.

"Benar sekali. Pintu Konoha terdiri dari empat pintu gerbang utama perbatasan. Jika Lee dan Tenten berhasil membujuk Keluarga Endo untuk bekerja sama dengan kita, maka kalian akan aku tugaskan untuk mengawal mereka sampai ke pintu gerbang masing-masing!" Itachi mulai memaparkan ide-ide jeniusnya.

"Lalu setelah itu?" tanya Sai.

"Begini, Jika ke empat keluarga Endo sudah berada diposisinya masing-masing, maka saat itu aku akan meminta mereka untuk membuat lubang besar melingkar ditepian kota Konoha". Itachi melihat anggotanya, mereka sama sekali tak berekspresi.

Anggota Fea yang lain terdiam, mereka masih tak paham dengan penjelasan singkat Itachi. Entah kenapa otak mereka tak bisa berfikir cerdas seperti biasanya dikala keadaan darurat seperti ini. Itachi paham, anggota Fea masih tak mengerti dengan strateginya. Mata Itachi jelalatan kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. Tak lama ia mengambil sebuah ranting kayu kecil dan mulai menggoreskan ujung kayu ke tanah. Itachi menggambar peta Konoha sambil sesekali menjelaskan idenya.

"Perhatikan garis tebal dipinggiran gambar konoha ini" perintah Itachi. Ia kemudian membuat garis-garis renggang diantara gambarnya. Anggota Fea yang lain bagaimanapun harus memperhatikan Itachi. "Lebih simpelnya, aku ingin mereka membuat jurang ditepi perbatasan gerbang lima penghalang!" ucap Itachi.

"Tunggu, berarti Konoha akan dikelilingi oleh jurang?" tanya Kakashi. Itachi hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Sugoi, dengan begitu mereka tidak kan bisa memasuki Konoha" ucap Sasori penuh semangat.

"Tapi Itachi-san, jika kita ada keperluan ditempat yang jauh, bagaimana kita bisa keluar?" ujar Ino Yamanaka, yang memiliki kemampuan memasuki tubuh musuhnya dan bertukar dengan rohnya. Dengan begitu Ino, bisa melakukan apapun pada tubuh musuh.

"Kita pikirkan saja nanti, yang terpenting adalah keamanan Konoha dulu. Sai, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengawasi serta melacak daerah terluar dan diluar jurus penghalang Konoha!"

"Baik, aku mengerti!" ucapnya. Sai mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas panjang dan besar. Ia mulai menggambar puluhan bahkan ratusan tikus dengan kecepatan tinggi. "NIPPO : CHOJU GIGA!"

Goresan tinta yang membentuk tikus itupun hidup layaknya tikus biasa. Hanya saja, tubuh tikus itu penuh dengan warna hitam yang merupakan goresan kuas Sai yang penuh dengan tinta. Mereka menyebar keseluruh pelosok Hutan. Hal yang bisa membuat ratusan gambar-gambar tikus Sai hidup adalah tinta berisi chakra. Gambar tinta cakra Sai bermacam-macam dan memiliki tugas tersendiri. Tikus, berguna untuk melacak atau mencari, dan sering dibuat dalam jumlah besar. Biasanya digunakan tidak mencolok agar tidak diketahui musuh. Singa untuk menyerang dari jarak jauh, singa dapat ditarik. Mereka biasanya dibuat dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil untuk menyerang musuh secara langsung. Burung digunakan untuk melakukan pengintaian dari langit atau alat transportasi dalam kecepatan tinggi, burung besar dapat ditarik dan ditunggangi. Burung kecil dapat digunakan untuk membawa tag peledak dan untuk pengiriman informasi jarak jauh atau mendesak. Sai juga dapat dengan cepat menggambar perkumpulan burung-burung kecil dan memimpin mereka melawan musuh dan masih banyak lagi jenis-jenis hewan lainnya.

"Bagus, sekarang kita menunggu Lee, Tenten beserta keluarga Endo datang!".

ooOOOoo

Disebuah gang salah satu Kota Konoha, Lee dan Tenten berlari cepat menuju rumah keluarga Endo. Tak lama akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar nan megah. Mereka memasuki halaman tanpa ragu. Lee memencet tombol rumah, tak lama seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang membuka pintu rumah megah ini. Wanita itu sangat cantik sehingga Lee begitu terpesona olehnya. Untung saja Tenten cepat bertindak, ia memukul kepala sahabatnya sehingga Lee kembali tersadar.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengangumi kecantikan seorang wanita" tegur Tenten.

"Iya aku tahu" jawab Lee singkat.

"Silahkan masuk!" ucap wanita cantik bersuara lembut.

Wanita itu terdiam seraya membawa Lee dan Tenten ke sebuah ruangan tengah nan megah. Ruang keluarga yang berisi peralatan-peralatan canggih masa kini. Kelurga Endo duduk santai sambil menonton film kesukaan mereka yang bertemakan Zombie. Namun sayang, wajah santai dan ceria mereka berubah menjadi sinis, angkuh dan dingin saat melihat Lee dan Tenten tiba-tiba ada dihadapan mereka. Jumlah mereka ada empat, sungguh pas sekali, batin Tenten. Kepercayaan diri Tenten menciut, awalnya dia yakin, dirinya dan Lee bisa menghadapi keluarga Endo ini dengan mudah tetapi setelah melihat tampang mereka, Tenten menyerah sebelum berperang.

"Ada apa kalian kesini? lalu siapa kalian?" tanya seseorang yang berperawakan gemuk. Lee ingat pria itu bernama Endo Tsubasa. Orang tertua yang ada dikeluarga ini.

"Kami berdua adalah anggota dari organisasi Fea. Namaku Tenten dan dia adalah Rock Lee. Pemimpin kami bernama Uchiha Itachi, memerintahkan kami untuk meminta pertolongan kalian!" ucap Tenten tanpa ragu.

"Organisasi Fea? Organisasi dari orang-orang berkekuatan khusus dan melindungi Konoha dari serangan bangsa vampire, benar kan?" tanya seorang wanita manis yang bernama Endo Kumiko.

"Benar sekali, sekarang Konoha dalam bahaya. Jadi aku mohon bantulah kami" bujuk Lee pada semua anggota keluarha Endo.

"Berapa imbalan uang yang akan kalian berikan kepada kami?" seorang yang sering dipanggil Natsuki pun angkat bicara.

"Imbalan katamu?! Ini demi Konoha, tempat tinggal kalian seumur hidup. Demi kota Konoha, kenapa kalian mengharapkan uang daripada keselamatan penduduk ataupun keselamatan kalian sendiri hah!" Lee benar-benar tak sabar menghadapi mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar tak punya hati. Sungguh menjijikan!" Tenten juga terbakar amarah.

Semua anggota kelurga Endo hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar hinaan dari Lee maupun Tenten. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti ini, tentunya mereka tak pengaruh dengan perkataan kasar yang sering ditujukan kepada mereka. Bagi mereka uang adalah segalanya, mereka sama sekali tak peduli dengan kota, penduduk, bahkan tetangga sekitar. Keluarga Endo benar-benar melenceng dari kodrat manusia yang merupakan makhluk Sosial. Mereka tak lagi mempedulikan Tenten dan Lee, mereka kembali asyik menonton film. Rock Lee benci melihat hal seperti ini, diluar sana banyak sekali nyawa yang akan dipertaruhkan tapi lima orang ini sama sekali tak tergerak hatinya untuk menolong Kota maupun penduduk.

"Jika seperti ini apa yang harus kita lakukan Lee?" tanya Tenten yang terlihat putus asa.

Lee berjalan mendekat kearah Telivisi, dimana tatapan keluarga Endo terfokus disana. Praaanggg! Lee memukul layar televisi. Darah segarpun mencuat keluar dari pori-pori tangannya. Seluruh keluarga Endo murka, mereka berdiri dan menatap Lee begitu tajam. Pandangan mereka seperti harimau yang siap mencengkram mangsanya. Tatapan mata Lee tak kalah menakutkan, bahkan Tenten pun tak pernah melihat Lee marah seperti ini.

"Dasar bocah sampah. Seenaknya saja kau merusak barang orang lain!" omel Endo Tsubasa.

"Bagi kalian aku memang sampah, tapi orang yang tak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya itu lebih rendah dari sampah. Sampah organik masih bisa digunakan untuk pupuk dan bermanfaat bagi tumbuhan, sedangkan kalian hanyalah seonggok daging berwujud manusia yang tak berguna!. Tenten ayo kita pergi" ucap Lee berapi-api karena emosi.

Ekspresi keluarga Endo yang kaku, angkuh, dan marah berubah menjadi tenang yang diliputi rasa bersalah. Mereka sudah tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Perkataan bocah itu seperti petir yang menyambar disiang hari yang cerah tanpa hujan.

ooOOOoo

"Bagaimana Sai, apa tikus-tikusmu menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Deidara. Sai menggeleng pelan, pernyataan Sai membuat anggota Fea bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Tenten dan Lee bersama empat orang asing dibelakang mereka. Itachi tersenyum bahagia dan bangga, akhirnya dua orang penyabar ini berhasil membawa keluarga Endo yang kolot untuk bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan mereka. Tak hanya Itachi, Tenten dan Lee juga merasakan kepuasaan yang sungguh luar biasa. Walaupun demikian ekspresi keluarga Endo masih tak ramah seperti biasanya. Bagi Itachi itu tak masalah yang terpenting adalah keahlian dan kekuatan mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Endo Tsubasa.

"Mudah saja, aku hanya ingin kalian menciptakan jurang disekeliling perbatasan kota. Hanya itu yang perlu kalian lakukan" jelas Itachi.

"Gawat! mereka sudah mendekat, Itachi-san, cepat lakukan strategimu!" pekik Karin.

"Kalian, cepat kawal masing-masing kelurga Endo ke tempat yang sudah aku tugaskan kepada kalian. Lindungi mereka!"

"BAIK!" ucap semua anggota Fea.

Itachi dan Karin, dia mengawal Endo Tsubasa pintu gerbang utara yang merupakan gerbang utama. Kakashi dan Tenten, pergi menuju gerbang barat untuk mengawal Endo Kumiko. Deidara beserta Ino mengawal Endo Shiho ke pintu gerbang selatan sedangkan Sasori, Sai dan Lee mengawal Endo Natsuki dipintu gerbang sebelah Timur. Mereka harus bergerak cepat, jika tidak semuanya akan tamat. Sayang semuanya sedikit terlambat, para vampire sudah bermunculan diatas tanah. Pemiliki kekuatan yang lebih unggul bertugas untuk bertarung melawan vampire, sedangkan yang lain bertugas untuk menunjukan tempat yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Semua Tim bekerja, tak ada satu orangpun yang tak berjuang, kecuali Neji, ia tak ikut dalam misi ini karena ia harus merawat Hinata. Itachi mengaktifkan telepatinya dengan anggota Fea yang lain.

"Apa kalian sudah sampai ke posisi masing-masing?" tanya Itachi melalui pikirannya.

"Kami sudah siap!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baik, lakukanlah sesuai perintahku!"

"Endo-sama, lakukan permintaan Itcahi sekarang!" lagi-lagi anggota Fea mengatakan sesuatu secara bersamaan. Keluarga Endo mengangguk, mereka berdiri di posisi masing-masing.

"DOTON : DOROKU GAESHI!"

Keluarga Endo serempak mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Permukaan tanah tiba-tiba retak. Retak-retakan tanah itu kemudian runtuh dan membentuk jurang yang dalam. Jurang itu mengitari seluruh kota Konoha. Panjang tepian jurang satu dengan jurang yang lain berkisar sepuluh meter. Beberapa vampire terlihat jatuh terlempar jauh kedalam jurang, ada juga yang memanjat dinding berusaha untuk mencapai permukaan, namun angota Fea sudah siap menghabisi mereka satu persatu. Selang beberapa menit mereka berjuang, akhirnya apa yang direncanakan Itachi berhasil. Anggota Fea bisa bernafas lega karena kesekian kalinya mereka menyelamatkan Konoha.

"Kita berhasil!"

ooOOOoo

Di pagi yang cerah, aktivitas penduduk Konoha kembali seperti semula walapun banyak dari penduduk yang mendengarkan gemuruh tanah yang mahadahsyat. Mereka sempat panik, namun tentara militer yang berpatroli keliing kota bisa menangkan mereka. Disebuah rumah sederhana dari luar namun tampak mewah didalam, Neji membuat semangkok bubur dan secangkir teh hijau hangat yang akan ia suguhkan kepada Hinata adik tercintanya. Sejak kejadian tadi malam, Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Ia juga begitu bahagia ketika mengetahui teman-temannya berhasil menghentikan serangan ratusan vampire. Sesampainya Neji memasuki kamar Hinata, ia kaget luar biasa. Hinata tiba-tiba mengejang, kornea mata sedikit memerah dan wajahnya begitu pucat.

"HINATA!".

**TO BE CONTINUE  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**HUMANVAMPIRE'S****LOVE / CHAP 18**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, fantasy, action**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN, ABAL DAN MAAF JIKA ALURNYA TERLALU LAMBAT KARENA AKU TIPE AUTHOR YANG BERUSAHA MEMBUAT CERITA SEDETAIL MUNGKIN. MAAF JIKA KALIAN BOSEN DENGAN FF INI DAN MAAF JUGA JIKA TIDAK ADA ADEGAN ACTION DI CHAPTER INI. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HINATA!".

Neji berteriak dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari nampan yang berisi secangkir teh hijau dan semangkok bubur. Ia panik melihat kondisi adiknya. Neji meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas dahi Hinata untuk memastikan apakah adiknya demam tinggi atau bukan. Namun, tanda-tanda demam tak nampak dari Hinata. Neji bingung, karena tubuh Hinata selalu mengejang, bahkan urat-urat dileher Hinata begitu terlihat jelas yang lebih mengerikan kornea mata Hinata berubah warna kemerahan. Sekarang Neji menyadari kalau ini bukan sakit biasa. Ia sedikit mundur, berkonsentrasi dan mengaktifkan kekuatan mata byakugannya.

"Byakugan!" ucap Neji.

Dengan jurus mata byakugannya Neji bisa melihat cakra Nore-onna yang sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuh, ukuran kekuatan Cakra lebih besar daripada biasanya. Penekanan kekuatan cakra ini sudah menghilang, Hinata sudah dikuasai seluruhnya oleh cakra monster vampir ini. Neji berkonsentrasi mengalirkan cakra penetralisir dari tangannya, semburat cahaya biru muda keluar dari telapak tangan Neji. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Hinata dan kemudian memasukan penetralisir cakra dari kedalam tubuh adiknya. Neji mendapatkan ilmu penetralisir cakra Nore-Onna dari Hiashi ayahnya. Hiashi bermaksud agar Neji bisa melindungi Hinata jika adiknya sudah kehilangan kontrol atau terpengaruh dengan kekuatan monster menakutkan ini. Cahaya biru muda dari tangannya, sudah menghilang. Cakra pentralisir itu sudah masuk kedalam tubuh Hinata. Namun sayang, cakra penetralisir ini sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Dari mata byakugannya Neji melihat cakra Nore-Onna menyerap cakra penetralisir, hal ini membuat kadar banyaknya cakra sang monster bertambah. Ini sudah gawat, jika dibiarkan Hinata akan menjadi seorang vampir yang kekuatannya hampir menyerupai monster mengerikan itu.

"Sial, bagaimana ini!".

"Neji apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Hiashi yang mendengar keributan dari kamar Hinata. Denngan mata byakugannya, ia juga merasakan apa yang putranya rasakan. Ia berlari menuju tempat tidur putrinya.

"Cakra monster itu diluar kendali ayah" ucap Neji panik.

"Neji dimana buku kekuatan dan jurus rahasia klan Hyuga yang aku pinjamkan padamu?" tanya Hiashi. Neji terkesiap, ia meninggalkan buku penting itu di markas organisasi Fea. Kenapa hal ini terjadi disaat-saat seperti ini. "Neji kenapa kau diam saja?!"

"Sial, aku meninggalkan buku itu. Aku akan mengambilnya ayah!"

Neji berlari begitu cepat menuju markas organisasi Fea. Ia tak boleh bersantai, jika seperti ini terus nyawa Hinata adalah taruhannya. Ia tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu ke markas fea, karena kecepatan berlari Neji diatas kecepatan lari orang normal pada umumnya. Neji mendobrak pintu markas tanpa berpikir apakah Itcahi akan memarahi atau bukan. Dia tak peduli dengan kesalahan yang ia lakuka. Naruto tersentak ketika pintu ruang tamu terbuka secara kasar. Neji mengacak-ngacak tumpukan buku yang tertata rapi dirak buru.

"Neji ada apa? kau mencari apa?".

"Buku, aku mencari buku jurus rahasia dari klan Hyuga. Apa kau melihatnya? buku itu bersampul hitam dan agak lusuh".

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hinata, sesuatu yang serius terjadi pada Hinata. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang, wajahnya pucat, bagian mata yaitu pupil dan iris berubah kemerahan. Naruto, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Apa tadi malam ada vampire yang menggigitnya?" ucap Neji sambil terus mencari buku rahasia klan Hyuga disetiap rak.

"Tidak, dia aman. Aku melindunginya dan aku bersumpah tidak ada seorang vampire pun yang menyentuh kulitnya".

Naruto terdiam, syaraf-syaraf otaknya mulai menyatu dan berfikir. Jika mendengar penuturan Neji, tanda-tanda yang dialami Hinata adalah tanda dimana dia akan berubah menjadi seorang vampir. Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi padahal kemarin malam Hinata tak disentuh sekalipun oleh vampire-vampir itu?. Sesaat Naruto teringat jika didalam tubuh Hinata tersimpan cakra monster vampire yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ini benar-benar gawat, jika penanganan untuk Hinata terlambat walau itu hanya satu detik. Riwayat Hinata akan tamat dan dia akan menjadi vampire selamanya. Naruto tak ingin kekasihnya terjebak kedalam dunia gelap. Kehidupan menjadi seorang vampire sangat mengerikan, kau bisa kehilangan nyawa kapapun. Naruto berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan Neji.

"Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Neji.

ooOOoo

Naruto terus berlari menuju rumah Hinata tanpa peduli sinar panas matahari membakar tubuh bahkan kulit wajahnya. Sakit yang ia rasa menjadi biasa saja jika dia memikirkan Hinata dan hidup Hinata. Tak peduli jika dia menjadi abu sekalipun, dia akan terus berlari menuju tempat dimana Hinata berdiri. Tak peduli jika sinar sang surya mencabik-cabik tubuhnya menjadi tumpukan daging-daging kecil, ia akan terus berusaha berjalan bersama Hinata. Sampai kapan pun Naruto bersumpah tak akan membiarkan Hinata menjadi seperti dirinya. Naruto juga tak berharap Hinata menjadi Bella Swan kedua dikehidupannya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, kulit Naruto sedikit melepuh dan menghitam karena hangus terkena paparan sinar matahari. Sebentar lagi dia akan berada ditempat dimana Hinata berada. Naruto membuka pintu rumah keluaga Hyuga secara kasar. Kaki jenjangnya tak ragu untuk memasuki ruangan demi ruangan tanpa ijin. Benar tubuhnya sekarang sudah tak terbakar, tapi hati dan perasaan Naruto yang terbakar sekarang. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata. Aku akan melindungimu dan tak akan pernah membiarkan kau menjadi sepertiku, batin Naruto.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto ketika dia melihat salah satu kamar terbuka.

Disana sudah ada Hiashi dan ibu Hinata yang tampak sedih dan khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata. Ibu Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan mengusap-usap dahi putrinya sedangkan Hiashi mencoba menteralisir cakra Nore-onna yang hampir mengambil alih tubuh Hinata dengan cakranya. Naruto berlari menuju tempat dimana berbaring dan menahan sakit. Sang kekasih meronta dan berteriak kesakitan. Seperti yang dikatakan Neji, bahwa pupil dan iris Hinata berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Hei Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada putriku?!" teriak Hiashi.

Naruto tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Hiashi. Ia kemudian mengigit leher kanan Hinata. Darah segar keluar dari lubang gigitan Naruto. Hiashi marah, dia mencoba untuk menendang Naruto bahkan memukulnya, namun Naruto tak bergeming. Tubuh Naruto seperti batu raksasa yang susah untuk dipindahkan dengan kekuatan apapun. Melalui gigitan itu Naruto mengalirkan sedikit cakra kyuubi kedalamn tubuh Hinata. Ia bermaksud untuk menetralisir cakra Nore-onna yang sudah mengendalikan seluruh organ dalam Hinata. Cakra Nore-onna adalah cakra berenergi dingin sedangkan kyuubi merupakan kekuatan cakra yang berenergi panas. Sekuat apapun energi dingin pasti akan kalah dengan energi panas. Selain itu, cakra kyuubi lebih kuat daripada cakra Nore-onna. Naruto mengigit leher Hinata dengan beruraikan air mata. Dalam hati Naruto berkata, "ayolah, cakra kyuubi tolonglah Hinata". Sebenarnnya Naruto tak yakin jika cara ini berhasil menetralkan kembali kekuatan cakra Nore-onna. Naruto hanya berharap cara ini berhasil diterapkan kepada Hinata. Naruto memutuskan hal seperti ini, karena belajar dari pengalaman. Saat awal ia menjadi vampire, Naruto sering berburu manusia dan menghisap darahnya bersamaan dengan Sasuke dan yang lain. Diantara temannya, hanya manusia yang digigit oleh Naruto yang tak mengalami perubahan apapaun bahkan orang itu hanya kesakitan dan masih hidup. Shikamaru yang paling cerdas pun bisa memecahkan misteri ini. Cakra kyuubilah yang membuat manusia itu tetap hidup karena cakra Kyuubi bisa menetralisir racun dan cakra vampir yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Secara logika, dengan adanya cakra kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto, seharusnya ia tak ikut menjadi vampire seperti teman-temannya. Hal seperti itu itu bisa terjadi karena yang mengigit Naruto bukan vampire biasa tapi dia adalah Uchiha Madara sang pengendali Juubi dan vampire terkuat didunia.

Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh Hinata perlahan normal, wajahnya kembali segar karena darah Hinata kembali mencair lalu bergerak mengalir semestinya. Tak hanya itu, pupil dan iris Hinata kembali seperti mula. Setelah merasa berhasil, Naruto perlahan melepasakan gigitannya. Ia sangat bahagia, ternyata cara ini berhasil. Naruto menghapus sedikit air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Pipi itu sudah tak semulus dulu karena luka bakar yang ia derita. Naruto tersenyum samar, akhirnya dia bisa menyelematkan wanita yang ia cintai. Namun, pemandangannya sedikit demi sedikit kabur kemudian menjadi gelap. Syuut duuugh! Naruto jatuh pingsan dan terkapar dilantai kamar Hinata.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto bangunlah!". Hiashi menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto namun tak ada reaksi sedikitpun dari si pria tampan berambut kuning ini.

"Ayah aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya!". Neji terkejut melihat Naruto tergeletak dilantai kamar adiknya. "Ayah, ada apa ini?" tanya Neji.

"Naruto sudah menyembuhkan Hinata tapi anak ini mengalami luka bakar yang cukup parah. Tolong, bawa dia ke rumah sakit dan temui dokter Tsunade".

"Baik ayah". Neji perlahan menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya. Sang ayah berusaha untuk membantu. "Ehmm tubuhmu berat sekali" gerutu Neji.

ooOOoo

Pasca kejadian tadi malam, pengamanan dikota Konoha semakin diperketat. Hiashi sudah mengadakan rapat bersama jendral dan tentara militer untuk mengamankan Konoha semaksimal mungkin. Harus ada patrol setiap malamnya. Walaupun Konoha sudah diselubungi segel penghalang dan jurang yang dalam mengelilingi kota, namun Hiashi tetap kukuh untuk menambah keamanan Konoha dengan bantuan tentara militer yang memiliki berbagai macam senjata api canggih. Itachi dan Kakashi sibuk mengurus pembangunan jembatan bergerak yang terbuat dari kayu. Agar sewaktu-waktu jembatan bisa dibuka dan ditutup sesuai dengan kebutuhan penduduk jika mereka ingin berpergian keluar kota. Proses pembuatan jembatan ini bukan dilakukan dengan cara manual namun dengan kekuatan elemen kayu yang mahadahsayat. Pemilik elemen kayu disini adalah Yamato, satu-satunya tentara militer yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Selain pembuatan jembatan, para tentara militer berbondong-bondong membagun sebuah pagar beton yang tebal. Itachi dan kakashi sibuk berdiskusi dengan Yamato perihal jembatan gerak yang ingin mereka bangun.

"Bagaimana Yamatao-sama apa anda bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hemm, kalau hanya seperti ini aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi sebelumnya kalian ingin membuat jembatan yang seperti apa?".

"Aku ingin membuat satu jembatan yang bisa menjadi penghubung ke daerah sana agar memudahkan warga yang ingin bepergian keluar kota. Selain sabagai jembatan, ia juga bisa digunakan untuk penghalang pintu gerbang pertama" jelas Itachi.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu kalian". Yamato mulai mengaktifkan kekuatan elemen kayunya. "Mokuton: Jukai Hekai".

Ratusan tombak kayu keluar dari telapak tangan Yamato. Tombak-tombak kayu itu berjejer dan membentuk sebuah jembatan yang lumayan besar. Kakashi dan Itachi, melongo melihat kekuatan kayu yang Yamato miliki. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Batin mereka berdua. Setelah pembuatan jembatan selesai, tentara militer yang lain mengaitkan dia rantai besar agar penjaga gerbang bisa menutup dan membuka jembatan secara mudah.

"Ini benar-benar hebat!" puji Kakashi.

ooOOoo

Neji menggendong Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Secara susah payah dan menahan berat tubuh Naaruto, ia terus berusaha membawanya ke tempat dokter Tsunade. Tsunade-sama bukanlah seorang dokter biasa yang hanya tergantung pada obat-obatan, jarum suntik maupun peralatan medis lainnya. Tsunade-sama juga memiliki kekuatan khusus yang berhubungan dengan pengobatan. Neji yakin bahwa kedatangannya dengan membawa Naruto disana, akan membuat Tsunade-sama tak percaya atau bahkan sedikit ketakutan. Tok…tok..tok.. Neji mengetuk pintu klinik dokter Tsunade, tak lama Tsunade pun muncul dibaik pintu.

"Neji, ada apa? siapa ini?" tanya Tsunade penasaran. Ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan luka bakar. "Dia terbakar, apa baru saja terjadi kebakaran di Konoha?".

"Bukan karena kebakaran ia menjadi seperti ini Tsunade-sama. Anda pasti tak akan percaya jika aku mengungkap jati dirinya" ucap Neji sambil membaringkan Naruto ke tempat pasien.

Ia membuka atasan baju Naruto, tak disangka tubuhnya juga ikut terbakar walaupun tertutup oleh baju yang ia kenakan. Tsunade tak percaya ada seorang pasien yang memiliki luka seperti ini. Ini bukan luka bakar yang disebabkan oleh musibah kebakaran, karena baju yang dikenakan olah anak ini tidak ikut terbakar. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ada satu dugaan yang muncul dari pikiran Tsunade namun ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya, karena tak mungkin makhluk seperti mereka bisa hidup disini bahkan dengan suka rela ada seorang manusia yang mau menyelamatkannya.

"Neji apa dia ini adalah seorang…"

"Vampir, iya itu benar sekali Tsunade-sama. Dia vampire yang hidup di Konoha, masih ada lima vampire lagi yang tinggal disini namun mereka mengikuti terapi untuk menghilangkan insting mangsanya terhadap manusia" jelas Neji sambil melihat Naruto berbaring tak berdaya.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengikuti terapi itu?" tanya Tsunade. Ia mulai melingkis lengan baju panjang yang ia kenakan dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Karena ia berhasil mematikan insting membunuhnya terhadap manusia secara berkala" jawab Neji. Ia tak percaya jika Naruto rela terluka dan menahan sakit demi adiknya Hinata. Tak ada alasan lagi kenapa ia harus membenci Naruto. Tanpa Naruto, Hinata pasti sudah menjadi vampire sekarang.

"Shoshen Jutsu!" ucap tsunade.

Shosen jutsu adalah tenik medis yang memungkinkan pengguna untuk bisa mmpercepat proses pnyembuhan alami tubuhnya dengan mngirimkan chakra dari tangan mereka kedalam bagian tubuh yang sedang terluka. Sedikit demi sedikit luka bakar Naruto menghilang, namun itu masih bagian luar kulitnya. Bagian kulit dalamnya masih terluka parah, Tsunade-sama membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar tubuh Naruto sembuh total.

ooOOoo

Di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan televisi berukuran kecil yang sering disebut ruangan pengintai kamera CCTV, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut hutan mengerikan milik klan Nara. Mata mereka mengikuti kemana para gerombolan vampire itu pergi untuk berburu rusa sebagai minuman sekaligus makanan mereka. Dua orang ini adalah Deidara dan Sai. Sejak kejadian tadi malam, mereka menggantikan kakashi dan Itcahi disini, karena dua orang terkuat itu sibuk mengurusi hal yang lebih penting dari ini. Sai dan Deidara tertawa lepas ketika melihat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan berusaha menangkap rusa yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata hewan lainnya. Kekuatan mereka tak mampu mencegah rusa-rusa itu untuk berlari. Mau tak mau Shikamaru dan yang lain harus menangkap mereka secara manual. Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi selama tiga hari berturut-turut pasca penyerangan ratusan vampir secara tiba-tiba kepada Konoha. Deidara dan Sai mencoba untuk menguji insting mereka. Apakah mereka masih tertarik pada darah manusia atau tidak.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini Sai?" tanya Deidara.

"Hanya ini cara kita mengetahui, apakah insting mereka sudah hilang atau belum. Apa Kau siap?" tanya Sai, Deidarapun mengangguk cepat.

Mereka berdua terbang mengitari hutan klan nara diatas burung tanah liat hasil karya seni Deidara. Baginya, seni adalah ledakan namun bagi Sai, seni adalah lukisan. Untuk urusan seni mereka saling bersaing dan mencoba untuk membuktikan bahwa seni merekalah yang terbaik namun untuk tujuan atau misi mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Sai dan Deidara membuat bayangan masing-masing, kemudian bayangan itu membawa secangkir darah dari dua makhluk yang berbeda. Cangkir berwarna putih adalah campuran antara darah Deidara dam Sai sedangkan cangkir berwarna silver berisi darah rusa. Kedua bayangannya terjun dan masuk kedalam hutan Nara yang menakutkan. Bayangan-bayangan itu kemudian menumpahkan cangkir masih didua sisi yang berbeda yaitu sisi barat dan sisi timur. Sisi barat adalah tempat dimana darah manusia disebarkan sedangkan timur adalah darah dimana darah rusa diratakan. Bayangan mereka tak langsung meninggalkan lokasi namun bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan besar untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Disis lain, Kiba dan kawan-kawan bersantai didalamrumah kayu yang sederhana. Vampir-vampir itu, merasakan bosan yang luar biasa. Wusshh tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dan memasuki area mereka. Sontak bau anyir menyerebak diseluruh ruangan. Bau ini bagaikan Heroin yang menarik insting terdalam mereka bangkit kembali.

"Bau darah ini" ucap Kiba.

Tap…tap…tap, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berlarian menuju sumber bau anyir yang mereka rasakan. Tingkah mereka seperti pengembara onta yang melihat oasis ditengah gurun pasir. Sangat haus dan ingin segera menghabiskan "air" itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
